A Different Life
by WickedLovelyLove
Summary: Bella is 15 and is one of the chosen ones. She leaves the Cullens; letting them think she's 18 and with lots of questions. But what happens when they meet up at Hogwarts? Lots of love, drama, and alot of new blossoming friendships. E/B REWRITTEN!
1. Prologue

Prologue

I had left him. I still couldn't believe I had left him. I was crying silent tears as I was traveling home. My real home. I probably had just ruined my entire life. I had left my love, my life, my soulmate, my other half in general. I'm such an idiot, but it was actually for the best, I mean he saw me using magic, when he wasn't supposed to. Your probably confused and saying 'What the hell is she talking about?' To answer you question we have to start at the beginning.

First of all my name is not Isabella Marie Swan my name is really Bella Rosemarie Potter. I know I was named after a flower which most people thought was weird, but so was my mom which meant I loved the name. It made me feel special. Anyway back to the clearing up thing, I have a...little brother.

His name is Harry James Potter. Of course since he's a boy he's always going to be jealous I'm 10 months older than him, and I actually don't mind, it makes me feel even more special. So I'm his big sister. Our parents have both been killed by the Dark Lord, or as we knew him Lord Voldemort. They were both murdered without mercy. Their names were Lily Jane Evans Potter, and James Anthony Potter. Harry and I were both supposed to die that fateful night, but fate had other plans for us. We were both babies, I was almost two and Harry was one. We were both sleeping when everything occurred, but we awoke in time to see the green blinding light, and afterwards a bunch of smoke coming from nowhere.

Harry and I had lived with our Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, and their pig of a son Dudley. They were horrid! They treated us like we were scum, as if we were their servants instead of their freaking niece and nephew, I hated them, but they were the only blood-related family left. When we were both 11, we got our letters to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. That was the beginning if an entire new life we never knew we would have.


	2. Coming Home

Coming Home- Bella's POV

Thinking of Hogwarts and my family, made me remember my scar. It was in the shape of a lightning bolt. It was located on the right side of my forehead, just like Harry's, but since I got bangs you can't really see it. I was about to arrive home, when I heard a sound in the trees. I ignored it, writing it off as the wind. I continued walking, not 5 minutes later, I heard the noise again followed by a very distant 'ow.' Now I was freaking out.

"Who's there?" I asked I took out my wand. "_Lumos." _A sphere of light came out from the end of my wand. "Don't try me, I could kill in less than a second, come out and show yourself." I started turning around. I heard more rustling, as if someone was coming out from hiding.

"Bella, don't you dare try to hurt anyone." I turned and the person who I saw made a huge smile appear on my face. It was Professor Lupin with Tonks, his new recent girlfriend. I ran over to him, he of course caught me.

"Oh my gosh, I've missed you so much Moony." I let him go and went over to Tonks, who was currently changing her hair from bubblegum pink, to midnight blue, my favorite color. "I've missed you too, Tonks." I hugged her, then stepped back. "Why did you guys have to scare me that way?"

"Well we weren't trying to scare you Bella. We were trying to get to your house, but then we saw you here...in the middle of the forest, and thought that we might as well get you now." said Tonks. The explanation didn't help at all.

"What were you getting me for?"

"We are here to take you back to Hogwarts."

"Are you shitting...er...I mean...Are you playing right now?" By the look on Lupin's face I knew he wasn't. "OMG! You're serious aren't you?" He nodded. Yes, I was going back, I would see everyone again. "Are we going to appariate there?"

"Yes we are, so grab hold of-" I cut him off. "What are we going to do about my things?" He smiled, he probably knew something I didn't. "All of your things are at Grimauld Place, even Evaleen, and Mickey." He knew all my questions, such an awesome uncle. Now that, that's cleared up, grab a hold of my hand, so that we can go." I walked towards him and grabbed his left forearm.

We began spinning and twisting, and crap like that. I couldn't even explain it to you. The food I was had promptly ate was traveling its way up on the journey. We finally stopped at the park that was in front of Grimauld Place. As soon as I let go of Lupin's arm, I went to a nearby bush and just threw up all the food I had eaten. Once I finished I went over to Lupin and Tonks.

"I am NEVER, you hear me, NEVER, going to appariate again!" I was so mad. They started laughing which made me madder. I hated throwing up, it was a horrible feeling. Ewww!

We started crossing the street to get in front of the building. Lupin said a spell, under his voice, and then the entire building started to shake, as if there was an earthquake. Another building was appearing between building 11 and 13. When the building stopped shaking, we walked up the stairs to 12 Grimauld Place. Lupin knocked on the door. Guess who answered? None other than the most famous Weasley Twins.

"Hello there. C'mon in." They both said together. They noticed me once Lupin and Tonks had entered. "And who are you?"

"I'm Bella, you gits!"

"BELLA?" They could be so stupid sometimes. But then I remembered I was still in the shape of a 17-year-old with long flowing brown hair, when I was actually 15-years-old with a lot more red in my hair, but it wasn't a bright red like the Weasley's it was more of dark red, with some light brown in it, and that I was still in my baseball clothing. "Shit!" I whispered under my breath.

"Is...um...Dumbledore here?"

"Yeah he's in the dining room, everyone else is asleep." said Fred. George seemed a bit too dazzled to able to finish his sentence.

"Thanks." I walked past them and into the dining room. Dumbledore was sitting in one of the many chairs...sipping tea.

"Hello, Bella. Welcome back home."

"Hello, Professor. Umm... before you say anything else... could you turn me back to a 15 year old."

"Of course." He whispered a spell, that I had never had heard of. I felt winds around me, I felt my hair grow just a bit longer, and I felt myself shorten a few inches. "Now you're ready."

"Thank you professor. It felt kind of odd to be a 17-year-old."

"So, Bella. I've hope that someone has told you why you're here."

"Yes, Lupin told me that I was allowed to go back to Hogwarts. Is that right?"

"You are correct, Bella. But we will talk about everything in the morning, right now you need to go to bed, you must be so tired right now." I hadn't even remembered how sleepy I was until he had to go about and say something. I yawned, but I tried to muffle it. No use. Might as well ask where my room is. "Umm...Professor... do you know where my room is, or where I'm supposed to sleep?"

"It's located on the third floor, second door on the right." I looked up, that was going to be one long walk. "Thank you Professor. Good Night. See you in the morning."

"I hope you sleep well also Bella." I waved him a good bye, and made my way up the stairs. I was right it was a long walk. I almost fell asleep on my way up. I finally made it to the correct door, when I opened I almost ran back into the living room. The entire room was...green. And I mean EVERYTHING! The walls, the wallpaper, the cabinets, the bedspreads, everything! And then to make matters worse, the Slytherin crest was above the bed. Are you seriously shitting me right now? Shit, this person must've been obsessed with Slytherin!

I dropped myself onto the bed, when I noticed that my trunk was there beside the cabinet. I got up and walked towards it. I opened it and got out the first nightgown I saw. It was my favorite one, it was blue with a ribbon circling the waist, and it was adorable. I put it on and put the clothes I had on back in the trunk. I wondered where Evaleen and Mickey were. Just so that you know, Evaleen is my owl, and Mickey is my cat. Evaleen is the color of melted chocolate, with black stripes all over her body. Mickey was the color white with brown spots along her body. I loved them both with all my heart. They were probably in Sirius' room or something, or maybe they were outside. Ugh, I'll look for them tomorrow. I threw myself on the bed, and feel asleep as soon as my head had contact with the pillow. I started dreaming about Edward, and he would be hurt, over everything I did to him. How I just left him during the baseball game, how I killed those nomadic vampires. I felt horrible. I promised to myself that if I ever saw Edward or any of the other Cullens again, I would tell everything, no lying, the truth, the entire truth, and nothing but the truth.


	3. Hugs, Tears, and Confessions Oh My!

Hugs, Tears and Confessions Oh My!- Bella's POV

I awoke to the sound of people bickering downstairs. Ugh, what a super nice way to wake up the guest! Note the heavy sarcasm. I got up, luckily this room has its own bathroom. I walked towards the bathroom, with my new clothing, which was an orange and yellow striped tank top, a denim skirt, and yellow babydoll flats. I showered quickly. Once I had gotten dressed and everything was done, I made my way downstairs. Time to see everyone. I walked down the stairs, or rather ran down the stairs. Everyone was eating breakfast. I even saw my brother, I missed him so much that it hurt.

"Hello, everyone." I said quite nervous actually. Everyone dropped everything they were doing, except the twins, Lupin and Tonks, since they had already saw me here.

"Bella, is that really you?" asked my brother Harry. I nodded, not too sure how my voice would sound. He ran over to me and gave me a hug that knocked the breath out of me. I hugged him just as fiercely. "I missed you so much. It was a horrible year without you."

"I missed you too, Harry." I had tears running down my cheeks. Stupid, traitor tears! As soon as we let go, I was tackled into another hug, by two very familiar girls.

"We missed you soooo much Bella!" said Hermione. OMG! She grew out of her old self. "But I missed you the most Bella." said Ginny, my redhead friend, who was still a few inches shorter than me.

"Still as competitive as usual I see." I gave both Ginny and Hermione repremanding looks. "I missed you guys too." I took them back into a hug. Ron came up next, he hugged me but not as fiercely as he could. I was super sure there was something wrong with him, I wonder what it is? Ron let go of me and gave me a whisper that I think said 'Welcome Back.' Now I know there's something wrong with him, I mean he's never this quiet. Next came up Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley.

"Good, gosh Bella! How have you grown?" Mrs. Weasley, always worried about how I looked. "Bella, how were muggle-studies? Were they as fascinating as I thought it was?" asked Mr. Weasley, always curious about muggle contraptions and things along those lines.

"Give her a break will you Arthur. You too Molly." said someone I haven't seen in so long.

"Sirius?" I was biting my lip. I looked around Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, to see the best friend of my father, the person who saved both me and Harry, our godfather.

"It's me Bella. Who did you think I was... Remus?" I ran over to him giggling like a mad woman. I threw myself at him, and he caught me and started twirling me around. "I missed you so much Bella." The response from him brought tears to my eyes. "I missed you too, Sirius, you'll never know how much. I missed you almost as much as I missed Harry." We finally let go. I turned to everyone, they were all staring at me as if I was the sun to their solar system, as if I was the gravity that held them here, near me. Just by looking at them I knew how much they truly loved me, all in their own special way. Hermione caught my attention by clearing her throat, rather loudly if I say so.

"Bella, guess what? We have new students that are going to be with us. They were all sorted into Gryffindor. So you could probably guess that they're a family. They're a total of 7 but only 5 are going to be on classes since the other 2 are going to be on the staff." Hearing about a family of 7 coming to Hogwarts in the middle of the year, like me made me kind of nervous.

"Hermione, do you know who they are?" She was trying to remember, and when she finally did it was like a light bulb was lit inside her head. "They're last names are Cullen, but I don't remember any of the first names." You have got to be shitting me!

"OMG! You're kidding me? Why me, why me?" I kept repeating that under my breath, until Harry got my shoulders and started shaking me, causing me to come out of my reverence. "Why are you getting so worked up on this?" Everyone had left except Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Hermione, Sirius, and Harry. So that meant that all the adults had left. We don't count Sirius as an adult, he acts like kid most of the time.

"Ummm... do you really want to know why I'm so worked up about the...Cullens...coming to Hogwarts?" They all nodded. "Ok since you all want to know, I'll start from the beginning." I took a deep breath and thought about everything that happened during my time in Forks.

"So when I first went to Forks, I was enrolled in Forks High School. The school was for Muggles. I was in the cafeteria, or grand hall when I saw them. I was sitting with some friends, I asked her who they were. She told me they were the Cullens. There was Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward. At first Edward was ignoring me, but then he started getting closer to me as in like being friends with me. Then we got even closer than that, we had a date, but it wasn't really a date. His entire family was there. We were having a baseball game, and so with vampires, it was a bit difficult, to keep-" Hermione interrupted me, ugh, rude much.

"Did you say _vampires_?" She looked super nervous.

"Yes 'Mione they are vampires, but they're vegetarian vampires. They have topaz eyes, almost the color of melted butterscotch. They feed off of animals, so they won't be monsters."

"Oh, thanks for clearing that up for me."

"Nothing' to it. Anyway, we were playing baseball, and then suddenly Alice stopped short, she was having a vision, it was about 3 nomadic vampires that were on their way. When they approached us I knew they were dangerous not just because they had blood-red eyes, which meant they fed off of humans, they had this evil glint in their eyes, which just scared me to death, and then suddenly I saw what they were going to do, most of it was done to me. So I got my wand out and did the _Stupefy Intenso _curse, and knocked all 3 out cold. The Cullens were all staring at me, so I told them to kill the other 3 if they wanted to live, they stood there shocked to see what I had just done. So I ran, I ran until the Wizard Transportation bus came for me, it took me all the way back to the forest behind my house, and that's when Lupin and Tonks found me, and then you know the rest." I was crying by the end of the memory. I remembered seeing Edward's heartbroken face, his screams for me to come back to him, and explain what was going on.

"Bella, if all you did was that, then why are you caught up in all of this?" asked Sirius, he always knew when something was wrong with me.

"I left the only man I've ever loved. Do you know how that feels? To see your love's face heartbroken? No! None of you know what I'm going through right now. And when I see them again at Hogwarts I don't even know if they'll forgive me for what I did to them."

"He'll forgive you Bella. If he loves you as much as you love him, then he'll have to forgive you. It's going to be okay Belly-Boo." Harry comforted me, he knew he always made me feel better when he used my little girl nickname. "You always know how to make me feel better Harry. You're the best brother in the world." I hugged him as if there was no tomorrow.

"So when do we go back to Hogwarts?" I asked. I really wanted to go back to Hogwarts.

"Well our random first time ever Thanksgiving Break is almost over so in about a day, so that means, oh shit, we go back to school tomorrow." Wow Ron you finally were able to calculate something in your head!

"Cool, I want to go back to school already, it's going to be so fun playing Quidditch again." I loved Quidditch it's the best game in the entire world.

"Well I think we should go to bed so that we can have a good night's sleep, so that we can get to the train station in time." said Sirius, it sucked when he wanted to be all responsible and stuff.

Everyone said they're goodnights and went they're separate ways. When I got to my room I went to the bathroom to put my pj's on and do my personal things. When I hit the bed I feel asleep as soon as I made contact with the bed. Isn't it like the second time I've done this? All my dreams revolved around going back to Hogwarts and begging the Cullen's for their forgiveness.


	4. Catfighting

Catfighting- Bella's POV

We all woke up, ate breakfast, and got all of our trunks ready. It was time to go back to Hogwarts. I had all of my things organized. I even found Evaleen and Mickey, turns out they were outside at the park. Weird! I know! We all went to King's Cross Station, in Muggle vehicles so that nobody would guess we were a bunch of wizards. When we got to the station, I saw a black scruffy dog come and walk beside me and Harry. I knew exactly who he was.

"Sirius, what the hell are you doing here?" The dog nodded and went off into some waiting room. I guess he wanted us to follow him, so we did. Mad-Eye Moody, stood guard for us. Sirius transformed back into a human. Harry was the first to speak up.

"What are you doing here? I thought Dumbledore told you to stay at Grimauld Place."

"Well, Harry I wanted to give you each a gift so that you can keep during your time at Hogwarts." That's sweet.

"But isn't Christmas in a few more weeks. Why couldn't you wait till then." I asked. He looked me straight in the eye.

"Because these gifts aren't from my part, they were actually your parents' belongings."

"What are they?" I asked, I was curious that he found things that belonged to our parents. He took out a box and an envelope. He handed me the box, and gave Harry the envelope.

"Open them." Harry opened his first. It was a photo. He came over to my side and showed it to me. "It's the original Order of the Phoenix." He pointed to a couple that looked mom and dad. "That's you mother and father. See everybody is here, there's Mad-Eye, Dumbledore, the Longbottoms', me, etcetera, etcetera." He was pointing at everybody while saying their names.

"You're actually kind of hot 14 years ago, Sirius. I wonder where that perfect figure went?" I teased. Sirius laughed.

"Now Bella, open your gift." I looked at the box, I pulled the ribbon, and the paper came off. There was another box inside, but it was more like a jewelry box, I opened it. There was a golden heart-shaped locket inside. I pulled it out. "It was your mother's." said Sirius, I wonder how he got this. I kept twirling the locket around my hands and fingers, it was so beautiful. "Aren't you going to open it?" I did what Sirius told me to do, I opened the locket. It had photos in it. On one side there was mom and dad, holding me as a small toddler and Harry as a baby, and on the other side was Sirius and Lupin holding me and Harry. I felt tears welling up in my eyes.

"This is so incredible, Sirius. How were you able to get it?" I was so touched by his gift.

"Your mother gave it to me a day before she passed away." He looked sad, for a second, but then it was covered up with worries, and guilt. I hugged him, I wish all his worries would go away. I looked at Harry, he was alone looking at the photo Sirius had given him. I pulled him by his sleeve, so that he could hug me and Sirius, we all had a group hug. Mad-Eye knocked on the door, telling us we had to leave if not we would miss our train to Hogwarts. Sirius turned back into a scruffy-looking dog. He led us out of the door. I had grabbed Harry's hand. We said goodbye to Sirius, telling him we would see him for Christmas. Harry started pulling me on the train. Everyone was wide-eyed when they saw me board the train, they has probably thought I was dead, or maybe something even worse. We kept walking till we saw Ron, and Hermione in a compartment. I slid the door open, and we walked in and took a seat across them.

"What happened you guys?" asked Ron already stuffing his mouth with food. I smacked him across the head.

"You are a pig Ron. Maybe you should get on a diet and lose some of that pudge." I got up from my seat, and poked his belly. I started giggling, his fat stomach always makes me laugh. "You guys I'll be right back, I have to go to the potty." I slid the door open and walked out, I started walking towards the bathroom, and guess how I ran into. None other than Pansy Parkinson.

"Oh, Well you looky here, its Bella back from her trip to the slutty Muggle world." said Pansy with her nasally voice. It seriously gave me the freaking creeps.

"Was that supposed to be like a joke, or something?" I burst out laughing. "God, Parkinson you seriously lost your game."

"Well bitch, who the hell do you think you are? You should've just stayed wherever the hell you were!" She was fucking yelling and was hurting my damn ears!

"Shut the fuck up Parkinson, before I need to bitch slap you." The look on her face was taken aback.

"You want a bitch slap, well here's your rather deserved one." She walked up to me and slapped me, I stumbled back and trip over my feet and fell on the ground. My face was stinging where she had slapped me.

"You fucking whore!" I ran towards her and pulled her hair and slammed her face into a slide door. We then began fighting, and I mean fighting as in bitch fighting. Pansy grabbed my face and scratched me so that I could let go of her hair.

She then grabbed my arm and twisted it behind my back and slammed my head on the wall. She then whispered in my ear. "Bitch if you think you'll take my place as queen bee, then you're going to get a newsflash."

I then started walking backwards and slammed her against a door with a doorknob on it. I guess it must've hurt her back because she let go of my arm almost immediately. I went over to her and slapped her so hard I swear my hand went completely numb. I then said in her ear. "I don't want to take your place as the slut queen." I flipped her off, and walked away to my compartment. I slid the door open and sat at the end near the window. Ron was about to ask what had happened but I cut him short. My face hurt and so did my arm. I wasn't in the mood to talk about the fight.

"I'll tell you in the common room. Right now just let me sleep please?" I turned to Harry. He gave me a blanket, and allowed me to lay my head on his lap. I wrapped myself in the blanket, and fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

I awoke to Harry shaking me. "Wha..what..huh?" Harry's laughter got me out of my revere.

"C'mon sleepy head we're at school." That got me to get up from my seat, quicker than you can say Quidditch.

"Did you say we're at school? Shit! I still haven't put my robes on and now it's too freaking late. Ugh, Harry why didn't you wake me up earlier so that I could go and change. Now what do I do?" Harry looked surprised at me throwing such a tantrum. He shook his head and sighed.

"Bella, just go in the grand hall with your muggle clothes. It'll be alright, and another thing please don't get into any trouble this year the new professor is horrid." I giggled.

"I can't promise you I can't get into any trouble Mr. Potter, because I don't go looking for trouble, trouble finds me just like it did earlier today with Parkinson." Hermione and Ron snickered. I had forgotten they were still here in the compartment.

"C'mon you guys the doors just opened to get off." said Hermione. We all got the things we had in the compartment and we were off into the magical school of Hogwarts.


	5. Welcoming

Welcoming- Bella's POV

I was separated from Harry, Hermione, and Ron as soon as I got off the train. Professor McGonagall pulled me out of the line of 5th years. "Bella, I'm glad you have come back to Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore wants to welcome you to Hogwarts properly by telling the entire school that you're back during the dinner." I smiled, "That would be great Professor. But I don't want to be a bother." She laughed, "Its alright it won't be a hassle at all. Come along we have to get inside." She pulled me along. We went through the back passage way. We arrived at the school in about 5 minutes. We were outside the doors leading to the great hall.

"Bella, I need you to stand here, I need to go and sit at the staff table. You will go inside once the sorting is over and Dumbledore says your name to enter." I nodded, but I still had a question. "Professor, um, I don't have my robes on," I looked down to see myself in my light blue and pink striped thermal, skinny jeans, and white ugg boots. "You still look adorable honey, and I don't think you'll get into any trouble for it, so you're okay." I smiled up at her. She was always my favorite professor. She smiled back to me and left me here.

I took several deep breaths and finally I heard Dumbledore say my name, "Now we welcome back to Hogwarts, Miss Bella Rosemarie Potter!" Everyone started whispering between each other and clapping, that was my cue. I threw the doors open and walked in. Everyone got up except the Slytherins, and the fat pink lady sitting at the staff table, to come and hug me, and pat me on the back. Dumbledore told everyone to go sit down at their appropriate tables, and everyone did so.

"We also have other people joining us also, 5 students, and 2 new staff members. And they are the Cullens." By the end of his sentence the traitor tears had already started streaming down my face. Nobody noticed, since they were all looking at Dumbledore with wide-eyes. I heard the doors open again, I heard everyone gasp and then I knew they were here. I started crying even harder now.

Dumbledore began to introduce them. "The 2 new professors are Mr. Carlisle Cullen, and his wife Mrs. Esme Cullen, Mr. Cullen with be Madam Pomfrey's assistant, and Mrs. Cullen will be Hagrid's assistant, in the Care of Magical Creatures. The 5 students are Emmett Cullen, Rosalie Hale, Jasper Hale, Alice Cullen, and finally Edward Cullen. They have all already been sorted into Gryffindor, so please take a seat." Carlisle and Esme went up to the staff table and sat at the end on the right. Alice, Rose, Em, Jazz, and Edward were still talking amongst themselves and didn't even noticed when Dumbledore said that everyone could eat. I knew they were eyeing me which could only mean they found out who I really am, probably because of my scent and because of the stupid tears. All kinds of food appeared from near and far. I had lost my appetite.

I turned my head slightly to see where the Cullens were. They were at the end of the table, talking between themselves, and pretending they were eating. I got up, without anybody noticing me and walked out of the grand doors. I started walking towards the outside patio, when I sensed someone was following me. I turned and saw that it was all the Cullens. I hadn't even remembered when I started crying. Everyone looked hurt and I couldn't even tell what other emotions they were showing.

"I'm sorry! I had to leave, I couldn't tell you my secret, I'm sorry, for everything; for coming into your lives and ruining them. I'm-" I was interrupted, by a certain someone's lips connecting with mine. I was in shock, I thought he wasn't going to want to see me ever again, after what I did to him. He pulled back and made me look directly into his eyes.

"Bella, its okay I know why you did it now. You don't how I've missed you so much. I love you." I had to choke back more tears so that I would be able to talk.

"I love you too Edward!" I ran over to him and he then caught me and started twirling me around. When he put me back on my feet, I was almost thrown over by a very mad pixie.

"Bella, I missed you so much, I wanted my sister back so badly." I hugged her back. "I missed you to Alice!" We separated, and guess who came up next. None other than Emmett, the huge teddy-bear.

"Hey Bellsy, glad we could find you again, Edward was tore up when you left without an explanation, but now that's in the past, and we're living in the future..I mean present. So how about we hug on it." He opened his arms and I gladly ran into his arms. He hugged me so hard I couldn't breathe, luckily he let go of me before I could actually start gasping for air. He smiled widely, and I couldn't help but smile right back at him.

Next was Carlisle and Esme. They just looked at me with adoration, and hugged me. They whispered in my ear, "We're glad to have our daughter back." We let go, and smiled at each other and then they left, I guess they had to go back.

I walked up to Jasper next. He smiled that I had actually walked up to him. "Hello Jasper, I see you're not in pain anymore." He laughed, "Dumbledore put a spell on me that doesn't allow me to smell the different scents, so that means that I can actually come in contact with actual human beings." I smiled up at him, "Well can I be the first human you come in contact with?" I looked at him with puppy-dog eyes, he chuckled, "Of course you can Bella." Right after he finished saying that, he picked me up in a hug and started twirling me. I giggled really loudly. He put me down on my feet. "I like this new Jasper!" We both laughed at that. When he set me down, the next person to come up to me, was someone I would have ever thought would do so.

"Hello, Bella." She looked nervous, really nervous. "Hi, Rosalie." I smiled at her that seem to have put her to ease. "Bella, I'm sorry, for the way I acted in Forks, it's just that I was jealous of you. I've always wanted to be human, and you're willing to throw all that away just for a guy, I thought you were stupid, but now I actually know why you're doing it, you're doing in the name of true love." She opened her arms, "Now I want to set things right for everyone." I gladly took her open arms as an invitation, we hugged for awhile. When we finished all of our hugs, and 'I'm sorry's', it was time to go to the common rooms. When we had finally arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady, I had remembered that Harry hadn't told me the password.

"Um..do any of you guys have the password to go into the common-" I was cut-off by Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix, giving me a note. It was from Dumbledore.

* * *

_Isabella come to my office, as soon as you arrive at the common room door. Bring the Cullens' with you. You're brother is already here waiting for you to arrive with our guests._

_ P.S. Don't you like Chocolate Frogs? I wish I had some._

* * *

"Um.. Dumbledore wants to see us, probably to tell you why you're here, and what's up with me and Harry." I sighed, and walked away. They of course followed me. We finally arrived at the gargoyle walkway, I had to say the password so that the door would open. "Chocolate Frogs." The gargoyle sprang to life, and started making a spiral staircase. I looked back at everyone they all looked confused. "C'mon you guys, Dumbledore's office is right this way." I walked upstairs with them closely behind me. When we arrived I knocked on the door. Harry opened the door. "Bella, where the bloody hell have you been." I looked at Harry and had to use all my strength not to roll my eyes."I was with the Cullens, hence the fact that they're following me. Duh!" This time I rolled my eyes. Harry sighed, probably jealous of my sarcastic-ness. "C'mon Bells. Dumbledore's already waiting for you and the guests." This time I sighed. Harry went in. I motioned for the Cullens' to follow me. When I entered Dumbledore's office, it was as if I hadn't even left, everything looked like it hadn't even been touched.

I saw Dumbledore sitting on at his desk, looking some papers (probably from the Ministry. Sigh. I hate the Ministry at the moment. Another sigh). He looked up to meet my eyes, he smiled his crinkled smile, I just had to smile back. "Bella, you finally arrived. Now you're probably wondering why I called you hear, with the Cullens." I looked around and noticed that Carlisle and Esme had joined us at some point during this time, that I had spaced out. I turned back to Dumbledore since he had started talking again. "Well, I called you hear Bella because I want you to explain your story, or rather your life to the Cullens so that they can understand why they have to protect you." I nodded and sighed. I looked at all the Cullens and they smiled at me giving some courage. Harry grabbed my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, I took this as my cue to begin telling our story.

"Ok, first of all my name is not Isabella Marie Swan, its Bella Rosemarie Potter. I have a younger brother, he's sitting next to me." I pointed at Harry. "Our parents were murdered by the evil Voldemort." Harry and I both shuddered at the same time. "When Voldemort killed our father, our mother sacrificed herself to save us. Voldemort tried to kill us by using the killing spell on us, but it actually bounced off us in a way that actually made him disappear. After that we were given to our Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, and their son of a pig Dudley." This time Harry shuddered. "We lived with them, as practically they're servants, but we finally got rid of them when we got our acceptance letter from Hogwarts when we were 11, so that means we only go to them during the summer." I looked at Dumbledore as if to ask '_Do you want me to tell them what happened during us being here?_' and weirdly enough he actually nodded. I sighed, I hated my past with all the bad stuff that happened in it.

"When we came here to Hogwarts a lot of things happened to us. During first year we rescued the Sorcerer's Stone form the evil clutches of Voldemort, which was living off of Professor Quirell's head. During second year we found out that we could speak Parsel-toungue, which means we can communicate to snakes. We had to fight a past type-ish Voldermort and this huge snake, or Basilisk if you want to get technical, that was living in the pipes of the school. During third year mass murderer Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban, was that a year. In the end we found out that Ron's pet rat Scabbers, was really a guy who was supposedly dead. His name was Peter Pettigrew, he had framed Sirius and had been incognito as a rat. We also found out that Sirius was our godfather, so that was the good thing of the year. And I wouldn't be able to tell you what happened during fourth year, since I wasn't exactly here. Harry would have to tell you that part." I looked over to see Harry, who I hadn't heard in a while.

He had tears welling up in his eyes_. _I grabbed his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, even though I didn't exactly know why he was about to start crying. I gave him small smile to give him some courage. He took a deep breath, and when he was about to begin Dumbledore interrupted him. "The Cullens know that Voldemort has returned and do not need it retold to him." I was flabbergasted, I had no idea he had come back. I'm going to have to ask Harry later.

"So we don't need to tell them anything else...right?" I was nervous I didn't want to tell the Cullens about my powers. "You need to tell them Bella." said Dumbledore wisely. I sighed loudly and sucked in a deep breath.

"I can influence the 4 elements." I let that sink in. Everyone had their mouths open.

Jasper was the first to speak. "What? Did you just say you can 'influence the 4 elements' as in air, fire, water, and earth?" I nodded, not wanting to speak since I was biting my lip, almost making it bleed, but careful not to let it bleed because if the vampires. "So you're telling that you have powers before you're a vampire? When you're technically human?" asked Edward. He was probably freaking out.

"Yeah, and by combining the 4 elements I make a non-accessible shield that protects my mind from anything tapping into it. And it's weird because I was actually born with this gift, and Harry has nothing. He was just a normal boy, except for the wizarding thing. Why can't I be normal like him? I don't want this stupid gift." By the end of the sentence I had already started sobbing. Edward ran over to me using his vampire speed, and made me stand up and hug me.

He murmured in my ear. "It's okay Bella. I have a gift to, now we're alike, except your power is more powerful than mine." The thought of me being stronger than Edward made me giggle. "That's the smile I want to see." He pecked me lightly on the lips. I whimpered wanting more from him. He just smiled that adoring crooked smile of his.

"Eww, please do not snog my sister in front of me. Do it anywhere else, except in front of me. Please no snogging!" He shuddered. Everyone cracked up, even Dumbledore and that made it even funnier. Once everyone got the laughter out of their system, we were standing in a awkward silence. I hated awkward silences so I was going to be the first to break it.

"Professor, shouldn't we take the Cullens to go and get settled in their dorms." Dumbledore was staring off into space but then noticed what I had said, and nodded toward my direction. We all said goodnight to Dumbledore and then we were off towards the Gryffindor Common Room. On our way there you will never believe how many people we ran in to. Undesired people.


	6. The Casual Meetings

The Casual Meetings- Bella's POV

Since we had to go half way across the castle, you will not believe how many people we ran into.

We were walking since I wanted to show the Cullens the tour of the school. Harry was already probably in the common room. He had told me he had to finish his homework that was due tomorrow. I just shook my head, and allowed him to go through. So now it was only Edward, Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, and me, Since Carlisle and Esme had left us when we left Dumbledore's office. "So is it okay if I give you a tour of the school, since you guys probably have a different schedule than me." I asked, everyone nodded, but Edward had a smile on his face so I knew something was up. "Why do you have that grin on your face?" He still didn't make it erase.

"We have all the same classes, so there's no need for tour." I was shocked. "You guys have all the same classes as me?" They all nodded and had grins on their face. "Cool, but can I still give you a tour? I mean I don't want to bag on you, but I really don't want to go into the common room to be questioned by all the weirdoes." They all laughed, while Rose was the first to speak,

"I guess we could do with a tour and plus we need to know our own way around this ginormous school, you know for emergencies." I had to laugh at her, maybe she didn't want to bombarded with questions either.

"Okay, then first stop the potions classroom, but this we will only see from the outside, because I so do not want to see what is in that room, after school hours." I shivered. Everyone laughed at me. We made our way towards the stairs, luckily I knew the time intervals between each of the stairs moving. We arrived at the stairs, and they were just shifting, that made it even easier for me to navigate. I told them we had to take the third staircase to go to the right and then we would take the left staircase and that we would head straight till we got to weird dungeon room. We were in front of the door, and it was looking super creepy!

"Guys, this is the dreaded potions class." Everyone shivered, even though they had no idea what was inside. We were turning around so that we could go back to the grand hall, when we heard a very scary voice behind us.

"What do you think you are doing by my classroom, at these hours of the night?" We turned and it was Professor Snape, the most horrible teacher ever.

"Hello, Professor Snape! Long time no see!" I put my best smile on, the one that would knock male Muggles out. But it didn't seem to even make him flinch. God I got so scared looking at his eyes, I was the one who flinched instead of him. "Well, well, well look whose back, Miss Potter, and she brought guests." I had to hold in my very unlady-like response.

"I'm sure you know about the Cullens, the new students here." He smiled a creepy kind of smile.

"Ah, yes the Cullens. Nice to finally meet you." He gave them a curtly nod, and turned his glare back on me.

I think he hated me the most out of all the Gryffindors, because I looked exactly like Lily when she was my age. Which is weird because I have no characteristics like James. I actually have the same nose and cheekbones as…Snape. Is he…? Is that why I'm older than Harry?

"Potter if I see you roaming these halls once more, you will have detention with me and let me tell it will not be a pleasant one, and also 40 points from Gryffindor." He gave me a longing look. Did he…the resemblances? After that he walked away.

I had my mouth wide open, and Emmett being retarded reached over and closed my mouth causing me to bite my tongue. "OW! Why would you do that? And why would he do that? I wasn't roaming the fucking halls! God Damnit! I just got back and I already lost points for our house. Shit! Everyone is going to be mad at me." I kept my rant going under my breath, until Alice came over and started shaking my shoulders.

"Snap out of it!" She was shaking me so hard I thought I was going to vomit. She blanked out and I guess she saw me throw me up in one her visions, so she put me down super fast, which made me slip and fall on my butt, since no one took notice in me. "Ow, that hurt again!" Edward came rushing over to me. "Are you okay honey? I'm sorry I didn't notice I was too busy glaring at Emmett, for making you bite you tongue."

"Its okay, I'm clumsy remember, and that wasn't magic. Help me up please." He gave me his hand, and pulled me up, and carried me bridal style. "I'm tired can we go to the common room?" I yawned as if for extra emphasis.

"Just tell us the way, and we'll go." I started telling them the directions on how to get to the common room. When we finally arrived at the Fat Lady's portrait, she asked for the password. "Vampires." I said, the Cullens looked at me with the What-In-The-World-Face. "Dumbledore thought it would be an easy password everybody could remember, no offense for you guys." They nodded finally understanding. The portrait moved aside, and when we entered everyone turned to look at us.

"Go back to whatever the hell you guys were doing before they came!" yelled Fred and George. Ugh, they're probably here to juice info out of us.

"So what have you-" stated Fred. "Guys been up to?" finished George. "Back off you guys, I want to talk to her." said my savior, and my brother Harry. I had just remembered that I was still in Edward's arms but didn't really care what anybody thought. "Bella, can you come over here for a sec." I jumped out of Edward's arms and followed Harry to the corner in the common room.

"What's up Harry?" Trying to lighten up the mood. The glare he gave could make me go 6 feet under. I wonder what made him so annoyed. "Merlin's Beard, Harry what's got your britches in a bunch?"

"Bella, did you run into a lady, that looked more like a toad, and is dressed in pink?" Now it was my turn to glare at him. "Why would I run into the monster of your dreams when you were like, like 5 wasn't it?" I gave him a questioning look, trying to remember what age it was.

"Bella, it doesn't matter what was the age of my kiddie ghost nightmares. I was going to ask you if you ran into a pink toad?" I looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well she isn't a pink toad, but she's a fat lady, who dresses up in only pink causing her to look like a pink toad." I giggled.

"No Harry, I didn't run into your 'pink toad of a lady'."

"Ok, but if you see her, don't get her angry. She works for the ministry, so you don't want to get on her bad side, even though I already have."

"What are you talking about?" He showed me his left hand. I saw the faint inscription of 'I must not tell lies.' "What happened?"

"I got detention and she made me write lines, except I had to use one of her special quills which took blood from my hand and used that as ink to write on the parchment."

"What a horrid woman! I might say a few things to her about what she did to you!" I said, my anger was bubbling on overload.

"Please don't do anything like that, I don't want her to get the best of both of us. I'll tell you everything else tomorrow during breakfast. I want to go to bed early"

"M'kay." I gave him a hug. "Good Night."

"Aren't you going to bed to?"

"I am but in a little while."

"Ok, then bye." He gave me another hug and a kiss on my cheek and then walked up the stairs, I looked around everyone had gone up to the dorms to sleep and do whatever. It was just me and Edward.

I walked towards them and sat on Edward's lap, and laid my head on his chest.

"I'm so glad we're all together again." I said. Edward began stroking my hair. I gave a sigh of content.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward." I gave him a kiss on the lips, we kept going on until I had to breathe.

"I love you so much Bella. Please don't ever leave me again." He said nuzzling his head into the crook of my neck.

"I promise Edward. It hurt to leave you my heart was broken into a million pieces seeing your heartbroken face." I had tears coming down my face.

"Shh, please don't cry Bella. It hurts me to see you cry." He gently cleared my face of any traces of tears. He kissed both of my closed eyes. "Open your eyes Bella."

I opened them and met his golden ones.

"You know you look even sexier with red hair and green eyes. You eyes remind me of my mother and I's eyes when I was human."

"Wait did you just say I look sexy as a red-head?"

"I did. You have a problem with your boyfriend thinking your sexy?"

"No, because I think my boyfriend is oozing sexy."

I brought my lips to him, and we had a full make-out session right here in the common room. I stopped so that I could breathe. He didn't he continued kissing down my jaw with butterfly kisses.

"Edward? What time is it?"

"About midnight why?"

"Because I need to go to sleep."

He raised his head from where he was kissing me. "About that. You're sharing a dorm with Alice and Rose." He continued what he was doing.

"That's great! It means I can spend quality time with them." I said lifting his head up so that I could bring my lips back to his. "I like this quality time we're spending."

He answered me with a moan, that made my heart skip a beat.

"Bella, you have to go to bed. Even though I really like how this is going, you need to get a good night's sleep for tomorrow."

"Your right, but can we go on for another couple of minutes?"

He answered me with a passion ignited kiss. We kept kissing until I had to breathe.

"Good night Bella." He said with a peck on the lips.

"Good night Edward-Wait what are you going to do for the rest of the night, until its time to get up and go to class?"

"I'm sharing a dorm with Jasper and Emmett. I'm sure they'll think of something."

"M'kay then. I love you."

"I love you too my beautiful love." That brought a giggle out of me.

"You'll never know how much I really love you."

"I will when you become like us."

"Wait did you just say I'm going to be like you guys?"

"Yes, but not until you're out of Hogwarts. Deal?" I gave him a kiss to seal the deal.

"Deal! I love you." The end was stifled by a yawn.

"Go to bed, we'll talk tomorrow." He gave me a peck on the lips and ushered me to the stairs of the girls' dorms.

I was walking wondering where my new dorm was, when I saw Alice and Rose outside the door waiting for me.

"Hey chicks! What's up?" I said with a yawn.

"Nothing just listening in to you guys." said Rose.

"Wow Rose. Way to cover up." said Alice.

"You guys can I please go to bed."

"Yeah c'mon." said Alice. We all walked in and I saw there were three beds. Two of them were in a bunk bed and the other one was in the other side of the room.

"Ok which one is my bed?" I asked looking at them.

"You can have the single one since you actually really need to sleep." said Rose, while getting her wand out.

"M'kay. Wait you guys have wands too?"

"Yeah, Dumbledore said vampires have magic in them so he sent us our wands while we were still in Forks." said Alice pulling hers out too.

"When did you guys practice?"

"When you were sleeping, when we were hunting so in general anytime you weren't with us." said Rose, sitting on her trunk.

"How come I didn't know about you guys doing magic?"

"Dunno, Dumbledore told us not to tell anybody at all not even someone close to us as you were. But don't worry now we all know we're magical beings which means now you can sleep." said Alice pushing me lightly to my bed.

"Okay good nig-" They didn't hear the rest because it was muffled by the pillow that may head is now laying on. I finally asleep after about 20 minutes wondering what's to come tomorrow. Wondering if Snape had something to do with Lily…while she was married to James. Is that why I'm always a year older than Harry? (I couldn't leave my brother, so I just waited until he went to Hogwarts for me to go with him.) Did Lily have an affair with Snape? Was I the consequence of that affair?

Was I Snape's legitimate...child?


	7. First Day Back

First Day Back- Bella's POV

I awoke with someone breathing right above my face. I opened my eyes and screamed, it was pure instinct.

"Stop screaming Bella! You'll wake the entire school."

"I swear if you do that again I'm throwing water at you."

"Oh shit don't!" Alice said running out the door and into the common room at vampire speed. I heard whispering but ignored it. I didn't see Rosalie anywhere nearby so I guess she was already downstairs.

I went over to my trunk and got out my robes. I went over to the bathroom and did all my personal things. I found that they had left my curling iron here so I used it and now my hair was even curlier than usual. I redid my nails and colored them purple with little black hearts on them. When I finished I went outside and saw Hermione coming out of her dorm.

"Hey 'Mione!" I said walking up to her and giving her a hug.

"Hey Bella! You ready to face all your teachers again?"

"Yes I am." I said giggling. I took her hand and pulled her down with me into the common room. We saw everyone down there waiting for us.

"Hey!" I said moving my arms in rainbow fashion.

"Hey Bella!" said everyone in the common room.

"Oh! That was so cool! Do it again!"

"Uh, no." said everyone.

"Ha! I made you do it again." I said sticking out my tongue.

I looked over to my right and saw Harry all alone. I went over to him, but was intercepted by Edward.

"Good morning love." He said with a peck on the lips. I gave him a whimper.

"It is a good morning now that you're here." I said getting on my tippy-toes and wrapping my arms around his neck and bringing my lips to his. This time we kissed way longer.

"So do you know what our schedule is?" said Edward. I left him there when I saw a ball of white and brown fur huddled in the corner of the common room. I walked over to it and saw it move. I sat down and started calling the little ball of fur.

"Mickey? Is that you baby?" It answered with a "meow". She walked over to me and sat on my lap. "Where has my kitty been? What mischief have you gotten up too?" She replied by sneezing in my face. "I love you too Mickey. Go on and play with Crookshanks. But you come tell me when he tries to hurt you it doesn't matter when you just find me and tell me." I said giving her a kiss on her little pink nose. "Go on mommy loves you." I said watching scurry off who knows where.

I turned around and saw Edward and Harry talking to each other. I wonder about what. I walked over to them and they continued talking as if I wasn't there.

"You guys know I'm standing here right?" I said with an annoying look on my face.

"Yes we did. And I was just talking to Edward about the DA, and how he and his family should join they'd be an amazing addition."

"You guys should join. You guys could learn so much." I said while sitting on Edward's lap. "Hey aren't you going to do the Patronus Charm the next time you guys meet?" I said asking Harry.

"Yeah I am. And we're meeting today." He said getting up from his spot.

"Hey where are you going?"

"To go and get me some breakfast. All the good food is going to be gone."

"Food! I have to go and eat food." I said trying to catch up with Harry but Edward kept me death-grip. "Edward why do you have me as your prisoner?"

"Because I don't want you to ever leave me." He said nuzzling his head into my neck.

"I promised you I would never, ever leave you again. It hurt too much the first time I don't want to know what would happen a second time." He lifted his head form his hiding place and gave me a kiss. But it wasn't just any kiss, it was one of the best we've ever had. "Ok can I go and eat breakfast now?"

"Yes, but I want to take you on the express."

"On the express?" He answered me by throwing me on his back, I know where this is going.

"Hold on tight spider monkey." We said at the same time. We both laughed at it. He ran and it felt amazing having the wind in my face. In about 30 seconds we were in front of the great hall doors.

"That was a really nice. Since this time we didn't climb trees and fly out of a window." He set me down on my feet. I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the grand hall and we sat where the rest of the Cullens and my friends were. I sat in-between Harry and Ron and Edward sat directly in front of me in between Emmett and Jasper.

"So whatcha' guys talking 'bout?" I asked trying to get the conversation started.

"Nothing. Just whispering about what we're going to do at the DA." said Harry.

"Ok. Well anyway do any of you guys know where my schedule is?"

"Um, McGonagall told me to tell you that she would send it to you and the Cullens through Evaleen." said Hermione, who was reading _Hogwarts, A History_...again.

"Don't you ever get bored of reading that book Hermione?"

"Not as much as you get when you read _Wuthering Heights_ for the thousandth time." I blushed at her comeback especially because all the Cullens smirked at me.

"Hey that book is actually interesting, and it's a Muggle book." I said standing up for my book.

"Yeah, sure Bella." said Emmett putting on a mischievous smile. "When Bella was in Forks she would read that book as much as she breaths."

"We would know." said the twins.

"Thank you guys." I said glaring at Fred and George.

We were getting our plates of food when the mail came, Evaleen was flying beside Hedwig. They both flew down at perched on our shoulders and dropped everything they had brought in the empty space on the table. Evaleen had brought our schedules, and Hedwig just brought one letter that was an invitation to something. I gave all the Cullens their schedules. We opened them at the same time.

* * *

**A-Day**

_Magical History- Ravenclaw_

_Care of Magical Creatures- Hufflepuff_

_Free Period_

_Transfiguration- Slytherin_

_Lunch_

_Transfiguration- Slytherin_

_Divination- Slytherin_

**B-Day**

_Potions- Slytherin_

_Ancient Runes- Ravenclaw_

_Free Period_

_Defense Against The Dark Arts- Slytherin_

_Lunch_

_Defense Against The Dark Arts- Slytherin_

_Charms- Hufflepuff_

* * *

"This totally sucks! We have most of our classes with Slytherin. Ugh. It's going to be so terrible."

"It's okay Bella. At least you'll have us there." said Alice.

"Your right Ali. And I'm sure we have a lot of classes together."

"Speaking of classes we have to go. First period is about to begin." said Harry.

We had _Magical History_ first. Turns out we all had it together. It was boring as usual. The rest of the day we had was the same as always. My favorite class was always _Transfiguration._

My best class was _Potions_, maybe because it was in my genetics? And the worst class was _DADA_. We didn't do any magic, and we're not going to. The pink toad say that all we have to do is remember stuff. No wands allowed. But I couldn't wait that in a couple of hours we were going to bring back the DA.

But I couldn't help but think that maybe Severus Snape was my father. That that was the reason I was so fantastic at _Potions_. If there was one person who could know, it was Dumbledore. I had to talk to him as soon as I could. I had to know who my father was. If my mother Lily had an affair with Snape. If she had me as a consequence and then married James to cover up her mistake.

Was I truly…a mistake of an affair?


	8. The DA, and flirting with the Vampire

The DA, and flirting with the vampire boyfriend- Bella's POV

"So Harry," I said. We were back in the common room getting ready to go to the _Room of Requirement._ "We are doing the Patronus Charm right? Because I really want to know what my Patronus is."

"Yes we are Bella. No need to worry. Come on its time to go anyways."

"Awesomeness!" I squealed getting hyped for the lesson Harry was going to give us.

We walked down a hall that looked really lonely, except for the fact a coven of vampires were waiting for us in the corner.

"You guys look like you're selling drugs and hiding in the corner from your pimps." I said with a giggle.

"Maybe I was looking for my personal brand of heroine." said Edward coming closer to me and wrapping his arms around me.

"Hmm, and did you find it?" I said with a smirk on my face.

"I think I just did." He said bringing his lips to mine. At first I'm pretty sure it was just going to be a short kiss but it started getting hotter and hotter until I was just about to combust. I took my lips off of his to breathe.

"We really need to get some needed alone time." I whispered in his ear. He answered me with a moan in the crook of my neck.

"Did you know you're making it really difficult to be around you without getting a problem?" I stared at him and turned a bright red.

"Maybe I can help you with that problem when we get our much needed alone time?" I said winking. I was about to walk away from him when he grabbed me around my waist. "God, do you know what you do to me?"

"I do actually." I said pulling his face down to mine. We kissed very slowly, our lips as one. It felt amazing. That's when I remembered what we were supposed to do.

"Edward we have to go. They're going to begin the lesson without us!" I ran ahead of him and made it to the end of the hall and waited for the door to appear. Edward appeared beside me. The door was huge I opened it and everyone was already beginning. Edward and I walked in and blended with the others like we were there the whole time.

"So you guys finally disconnected lips?" asks Emmett with a knowing grin on his face.

"Emmett will you please not talk about my love life so publically?" He was just about to give me a comeback when Harry began speaking.

"Everyone we are about to perform the Patronus Charm. You need to think of something extremely happy and let it fill you on the inside. For example," He closed his eyes and thought very hard about his memory and yelled _Expecto Patronum_, and a stag shot out of his wand. Everyone clapped, excited about what was going on. "Okay so now everyone knows what needs to be done, so now you guys try it." He let everyone go on and about their things.

I turned back to the vampires. "Who wants to try it first?"

"Me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me! Please pick me!" said Emmett. I grinned at him and gave him some room.

"Remember what Harry said Emmett."

He closed his eyes for a second and began to think.

"_Expecto Patronum_!" A grizzly bear shot out of his wand and started growling at him.

"That's so cool you have a bear as yours!" said Alice. "I'll go next," She did what Emmett did and got a siamese cat. Everyone went on and continued. Rose got a peacock, and Jasper got a fox, I looked around and saw that Luna got a rabbit, Ron got a dog, Hermione got an otter, and Ginny got a horse.

It was me and Edward's turn. We held hands and did the Patronus Charm together. A lion came out his wand and a lamb came out of mine.

He turned to me. "And so the Lion fell in love with the Lamb,"

"What a stupid lamb," I said reliving in the moment when we first said this to each other.

"What a sick, masochistic lion." He said while kissing me, and what was cute was that the lion and the lamb were cuddling. Edward and I started laughing, because then Alice's cat and Jasper's fox began to cuddle. So did Emmett's bear and Rose's peacock.

Out of nowhere a dog and an otter began cuddling, and I knew what that meant. Hermione and Ron were blushing bright red, standing very far from each other.

I was still cuddled with Edward, "I love you more than my life Edward."

"I love you as much as the world will allow me." He said giving me a kiss on my nose. I giggled.

"I think its time to go back to the common room." I said with a yawn. "Plus I'm really tired." I said with Edward kissing my forehead.

I didn't feel when I got swept off my feet in such a non-formal way but I knew who it was...Emmett.

"Its time for Bella-Boo to go night, night."

"Emmett put me down! Or I swear to God I will hurt you!"

"What's Bella-Boo going to do? Put a pacifier in my mouth?" He said while throwing me on his back. I could now see that everyone was laughing and that Jasper and Rosalie were holding Edward back.

"Emmett...put me down. Please." I said in a tight voice. "Or I'm going to rip your fucking arm off." I said in my most menacing voice. He knew I was damn serious because he put me down as fast as he could. "Thank you." I said fixing my shirt.

"Okay so I guess we're done here so everyone off to wherever you need to be." said Harry dismissing us. "And Bella, stop using that foul language." he said with a wink. My lamb went back into my wand, and I felt some of the happiness in me leave.

"What's wrong Bella?" asked my brother walking up beside me.

"Nothing its just that when the lamb went back into my wand it felt like some of the happiness left. Did you feel that the first time?"

"No Bella. Not at all." said Harry with a frown on his face.

"I'm sure its fine, you know how I have object attachment."

"Yeah and also how you have that weird emotional problem where your emotions are like three times as stronger than normal."

"I remember that," I said smirking at Harry. "Like the time I threw a rock at you that I had conjured out of thin air. That was funny. I gotta go my lover's family is waiting for me." I said giving him a peck on the cheek. "Love ya bro,"

"Love ya too sis!" He said waving and going in opposite direction towards Ron and Hermione.

I saw Edward and jumped into his arms.

"Why didn't you save the damsel in distress from the big, mean gummy bear?"

"Because I was being held back by the Jazz and the thorny Rose." He said giving me a kiss on the lips. He put me on the floor, he was about to let my lips go, but I wasn't going to let him.

"A lil' bit more.."

"Bella," He said in a tight voice.

"I'm not done yet.." I said kissing him some more. This time he didn't say anything, but instead began kissing my greedily. "Okay I'm done taking over your lips." His lips went towards the hollow in my neck.

"A lil' bit more.."

"Haha funny." I pulled up his face and put us eye-to-eye. I wrapped my arms around his neck a put my lips on his ear. "Maybe we can do something special for Christmas." He moaned lightly in my ear, while my teeth grazed his ear.

"I love you so much Bella,"

"I love you too Edward with all my life." I said giving him a hug. That's when I noticed we were all alone. "Did you know we were all alone?"

"Yeah, I noticed it a couple of minutes ago."

"Funny how I think we're the perfect power couple."

"How?" He said with a confused look on his face.

"You're a vampire and I'm a witch. You can read minds and I can do spells. Isn't that power?"

"It is." He said he giving me a kiss on the cheek. "Glad you got that discovery made."

"I'm glad I did too." I said entwining my hand with his and pulling him to go look for the exit. "Where the hell is the exit in this place?" A door appeared at the far end wall. "Oh I see it now. C'mon Edward it's getting late."

"Bella, it's barely 6:30. We don't have to be in the common room until 10:00, and lights out isn't until 11:30."

"Wow, Edward. I didn't even know the assigned times of everything. I guess it is good to have a vampire boyfriend." I said giving him a peck on the kiss. But he was the one that made it something deeper.

One of his arms went around my waist, the other went into my hair pulling me closer to him, if that were even possible. My arms went around his neck and into his hair. His tongue was tracing my bottom lip asking for permission. I opened my mouth and our tongues went into war. I finally had to let go of him so that I could breath.

"I want to show you a place I found right outside of Hogwarts."


	9. The Meadow?

The Meadow?- Bella's POV

"You mean i-in the For-Forbidden For-Forest?"

"C'mon Bella. Don't tell me you're afraid of the dark?"

"I'm not and on the plus side I have powers, and I have a vampire boyfriend to protect me, right Edward?"

"You're right." He said nuzzling my neck. "I would never let anything hurt you." Giving me a peck on the cheek. I, of course, giggled.

"Okay then fine I'll go with you, but you better promise we can get back to the common room before 10. Deal?"

He gave me a kiss sealing the deal. "Off we go then." He said pulling me towards the exit.

We got out and went through many corridors that were still filled with rouge students out of the normal clans. We finally made it out by Hagrid's house, but for some reason he wasn't there; some kind of Hogwarts business Dumbledore says. Edward got my attention again by giving me a peck on the lips and a crooked smile. "Where'd ya go to Bella?"

"Funny. I was just thinking about Hagrid, the guy who lives here." I said pointing to Hagrid's house. "He's a half-giant, and he's my brother and I's savior."

"Okay then well when he comes back from doing whatever business he's doing maybe you could introduce me as your boyfriend, or soul mate whichever you think will be appropriate."

"I'm going to go with vamp boyfriend." I said wrapping my arms around his neck and whispering in his ear, "But know you are my soul mate." I said giving him a dazzling smile and splashing his face with water and running away.

He gave me a growl and went after me. He got me and threw me on his shoulder. "Edward put me down!"

"No." He said point-blank.

"Why ever not?"

"Because you threw water at my face."

"You know it was funny Edward! C'mon please put me down."

"No again. I'm not letting you down until we get to the place I wanted to show you."

"Fine, but can we get there quickly?"

"Your wish is my command, my lady."

"Yeah now they are." I could just feel him smirking. And off we were, and about 3 minutes later we stopped but I still couldn't actually see where we were since I was still on his back.

"You ready to see the magical place I found?"

"Yes Edward I am. Now please put me down."

He set me down but covered my eyes. Sigh. "Edward c'mon we're not 5 year olds."

"On the count of 3; 1...1 1/2...2...2 1/2...2 3/4...3!" He finally let go of my eyes and I saw a beautiful meadow, exactly like the one in Forks.

"Edward! This is just like the meadow in Forks!" I said running into the meadow and throwing myself in the spot where the most wildflowers grew.

"I thought you would like it. It brings back the memories from back home doesn't it?" He said sitting down and laying beside me.

I moved and laid on top of him. "It brings back lovely memories of you sparkling an entire day and us making out various times." I said kissing him making my emphasis. "And by the way I don't like it I love it!" He gave me a crooked smile and flipped us over. His body was on mine but I felt none of his weight. He gave me a kiss and then went down and began kissing and nipping my neck.

"How do you feel about talking about sex?"

He lifted his head quick as lightning. "What?"

"You know-sex. How do you feel about that and about my body?"

"Well-um I don't know how and where to start on those topics."

"I was saying like are you attracted to my body in any kind of way?"

"I am very attracted to it. Sometimes I don't want to take my hands off it." He proved his point by sucking on the tender skin near the hollow in my neck.

"Ok that's a good start." I said grabbing his hair and giving it a tug and hooking my leg on his side.

"Mmm-hmm." said Edward without lifting his head from his hiding place.

"I was thinking maybe we could have an attempt to try-_it_- during Christmas Break. What do you think, love?"

"I think that would be a new way to spend some quality time together." He said lifting his head from his hiding place and giving me a long, passionate kiss; then winking and going back to his hiding place.

"So you're willing to try it?" I said really hopeful about his answer.

"Yes." He said giving me a peck on the lips.

"Thank you!" I said flipping us over and kissing his entire face. Memorizing every curve in his beautiful face. "I love you so much Edward. It sometimes hurts, but it's a nice kind of pain."

"I love you too Bella. You're the reason for my existence. And I think it would only be fair to show each other that love, don't you think?"

"I do think that, wasn't I the one who offered the idea." I said with a smirk on my face. He flipped us over, and let's just say we got into one of our most heated make-out sessions; that had us without our shirts and me blushing bright red.

After we composed ourselves so we didn't look to out-of-place, we grabbed each others' hands and Edward began twirl us. At some point it began to rain so now we were dancing and kissing in the rain. It was the best way to end the night too bad it was already after 10, so we were late back to the common room. But we have the worst luck cause we got caught. And this is the story about how and who we were caught by.


	10. We Are So Screwed

We are so screwed- Bella's POV

Okay so let's start off when we were kissing in the rain.

"Edward, where are we going to _try_?"

"Maybe," He said with a peck on my lips, "We can maybe get the house to ourselves." He twirled me until I was dizzy.

"Maybe because I don't have any ideas about where to try. Wait you don't have a bed in your room."

"Actually yes I do Bella. Alice thought you might someday come back and so when you stayed over you could sleep in my room."

"Oh well that's cool." I said that and then I sneezed.

"Bella, I think we should go inside now, you might get an awful cold which it already seems you have."

"Whatever *sneeze* Edward!" Another sneeze.

"C'mon Bella, I'll carry you." He ran in vampire speed over to me and picked me up bridal style and then ran again vampire speed once we were under shelter he put me down.

"I need to dry us so we won't look out of place." I called for air to dry us up and a little tornado appeared and dried me perfectly without leaving one thing out of place. But for Edward it wasn't quite the same.

The tornado left him a complete mess like he just threw the clothes on himself blindly. I went over to him while the tornado disappeared. I smiled seductively to him and he groaned. I buttoned up his shirt slowly and carefully and I could see him wishing it was the opposite; me taking his shirt off, but that wasn't going to happen yet. When I got him looking decent I walked away from him, leaving him like a fish out of water. I felt him walk behind me and grab me around my waist.

"I don't think you're leaving me just yet." He said with a groan and began sucking on my neck again.

"Edward! Not here in the middle of the corridor where anyone can find us." I said grabbing his hair and pushing him further into my neck. "You better hope those hickeys you're leaving are not visible when I have my hair down."

I felt him chuckle and the vibrations made me shiver all the way down to my toes. "That feels so good."

"What felt good Miss Potter?" Uh-oh! Edward let go of me and fixed my hair so my neck wasn't visible in less than 3 seconds.

"Nothing Professor Umbridge." I said with an innocent smile.

"Remember Miss Potter you must not tell lies." she said in my face through tight lips. "Follow me!"

Edward and I looked at each other wanting to comfort each other but we couldn't since Umbridge would know. That's when I remembered I had a scarf in my pocket. I took it out wrapped it around my neck hiding the fresh hickeys Edward had left on my neck. I guess it was his version of claiming me.

That's when I remembered that I told Harry I would stay out of trouble. Shit! He's going to murder me when he finds out I got in trouble, and with Umbridge to make matters worse.

When we first walked into her room my mouth fell wide open. She put pink and girl under a horrible category-psychotic!

"Please sit Miss Potter, Mr. Cullen you are not needed here. Off to your common room. The only one I need here is Miss Potter." Edward looked at me with sorrow in his eyes. He looked like he wanted to say something but he looked so frightened he didn't say a thing to the pink toad. He mouthed 'I Love You', and I mouthed 'Me Too' then Umbridge cleared her throat and sent Edward on his way. Hopefully he would not tell my brother and maybe I would not get murdered by him also.

"Miss Potter what I saw in the hall is unacceptable! You will be serving detention with me for the rest of this week." Today is Tuesday, so I only had Wednesday, Thursday and, Friday. "You will report here in my office at 4:30 right after your classes end. When you come here tomorrow I will tell you what your punishment will be. Now off with you and if I catch you again there will be more severe consequences." I got up and left without a word. Once I was out the office and away from the classroom, Edward engulfed me in the most amazing comforting hug.

"I'm so sorry love. I didn't hear her mind so I didn't know she was coming."

"It's okay." I said giving him a peck on the lips. "She was probably blocking her mind so we couldn't hear her coming. But come on its late anyway so let's go to the common room." My mood dangerously low.

We were holding hands on our way back but neither one of us dared say anything. We got to the portrait of the Fat Lady and entered the common room and everyone was still there.

"Edward I'm going to go and see Harry 'k? I'll see you later." I said almost leaving him but thinking twice and giving him a kiss as if my life depended on it. "I love you so much. Don't ever doubt my love for you." I said whispering in his ear I gave him a kiss on his cheek and walked away to go and look for Harry. I found sitting on the couch by the fireplace accompanied by Hermione and Ron. I sat down on the ground directly in front of Harry.

"Hey Bella! Where have you gotten yourself? Mickey was just here looking for you and when I tried to pick her up she ran away somewhere." said Harry. I would have laughed if my mood wasn't so low. "Bella, what's wrong?"

"It's just that Umbridge caught me and Edward snogging and gave me detention for the rest of the week." I said with a mood that was so dangerous I could probably murder someone if they acknowledged me the wrong way.

"Bella, what did I tell you about going about and looking for trouble?"

"Harry, please don't bag on me now. Do you know how sorry I am for getting myself and maybe even Edward in trouble?"

"Wait, where were you before you got caught Bella? And why do you have a scarf on while your indoors?" asked Harry, being all nosy in things that did not concern him at all. Why I had a scarf on was my business, and mine only…maybe Edward's too since it was his fault.

"Um..I'm really tired so I'm going to say 'night and see if I can find Mickey. Hey 'Mione where do you think Crookshanks is?"

"Um, he was just here Bella. So he's probably looking for something to play with here in the common room." she said not lifting her head from the book she was reading at all.

"Thanks 'Mione."

I went off to look for Mickey and I found her giving herself a bath.

"There you are Mickey! Mommy has been looking for you everywhere. If you would just know the day I've had. It was great in the beginning but just a few minutes ago I got in so much trouble and it was just because I was kissing Daddy."

She answered me by purring against me cheek then she began scratching at the scarf I had on; wanting me to take it off. Crookshanks came up and plopped himself on my lap.

"Well hello to you too Crookshanks." I said scratching him behind his ears. He replied by licking my hand. "Mickey why don't you go play with Crookshanks? Better yet go bother Ron." I put them on the ground and they made their way to Ron. I walked in off in a search for Edward, when I heard Ron began to yell so I stopped to watch the show.

"Get off me you bloody cats! Hermione tell your furball to get off me."

"He won't listen to me! Crookshanks! Get off of Ronald!" I could also make out Harry laughing his ass off, but he was cut off since Mickey jumped on him and began to torture him too.

"Mickey get off of me! I'm your uncle you have to listen!" She didn't listen to him. "Get off me you bloody cat!" I think they had enough so I whistled for both cats and they came to me obediently. I gave Crookshanks a kiss and sent him off. I picked up Mickey and kept her in my arms and went in search for Edward.

I saw him and the rest of his family in the corner of the common room. I saw Edward sitting in a chair with his face in his hands. I guess he was upset with himself for getting me in trouble. I saw Alice come in front of me with her hands spread out waiting for something.

"Give her to me Bella. I promise not to eat her, or let Emmett eat her either. Please can I hold her. I really want to play with her." she said with puppy-dog eyes.

"Fine. Here." I gave Mickey to her and she began to mewl wanting me back. "Mickey go play with Auntie Alice. I have to go cheer up Daddy." She began to calm down and went off with Alice. Alice called everyone away from Edward and left him alone.

I went behind the chair and wrapped my arms around him as best as I could and put my lips on his ear. "Guess who?" I said while nipping and sucking his ear.

"Bella." He said flipping me in front of him without moving the chair.

"That was an amazing rush Edward. Do it again."

"Maybe some other time. Right now all I want to do is ask my soulmate for forgiveness."

"What do you mean forgiveness?"

"I mean that it was my fault for getting you in trouble with that teacher." He said bringing his head down. I got on my knees in front of him grabbing his face and making him look me straight in the eye.

"Edward you didn't do anything. So get that look off your face and kiss me." He gave me that crooked smile I just love, and I gave him my dazzling one. We began to kiss greedily; me on the floor and him in the chair, but at some point I was on his lap and we kept kissing even when I had to breathe he kept kissing me all over my face since I still couldn't take the scarf off to let him kiss my neck. At some point we stopped and just gazed into each other's eyes. We were interrupted by Mickey jumping on my lap and curling against Edward's chest.

"And who's this little baby?"

"This is Mickey. Mickey say hi to your Daddy." Mickey must've understood me because she said a common meow and hopped off and went over to Emmett and began to scratch at his hand. We all laughed.

After a few minutes of us chatting about things in the corner with Em, Jazz, and Edward sitting against the wall and Rose, Alice, and I sitting on their laps. After a while everyone was saying their Good Nights and heading off to bed so it was just the vampires and I. What fun!

"Okay since tomorrow is a school day I have to go to bed." I said trying to get up from my spot. But Edward pulled me back down. "What now Edward?" I said really grumpily. I was really tired and wanted to go to bed already.

"Is that anyway to talk to your...soul mate?" He whispered the last part of the sentence in my ear.

"Yes it is when the other half is grumpy because she wants to go to sleep." I said with a frown on my face.

"Fine I'll let you go if you give me a kiss." That's when I noticed we were alone..again.

"Why is that every time we say things like that we're always-" I was cut off by Edward pressing his lips to mine silently asking me to be quiet.

I melted into the kiss. It felt amazing to just be here with him. I felt loved and joyful, my body reenergized to do anything I set my mind to. Edward was my safe house, the place I would always come back to. Edward caught my attention by taking the scarf off my neck and nibbling and sucking on the already sensitive skin on my neck.

"Edward.." I moaned. He seemed to like my reaction because he kept doing exactly what he was doing making me even more turned on. I scooted away knowing if we continued it wouldn't last long until we ended up just like we did in the meadow. "I want to go to bed. I want to be refreshed for tomorrow when I have detention."

"Right.." said Edward putting both of us to our feet. And also getting all mopey again.

"Edward what did I say about me getting detention?" I said.

"That it isn't my fault Umbridge found us," he said with a sigh.

"Exactly," I said giving him a peck on the lips. "Now I'm going to bed alright." I said yawning and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you," he whispered against my cheek. I felt the tingles going down my entire body. Christmas could not come fast enough. "I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you," He was beginning to say it more urgently. He was kissing my face, all except my lips. With every kiss he would say it again and again and again. I still didn't understand how it was that a guy like him, so perfect, would fall in love with me; someone so plain. I probably would never really figure it out. I let myself sink into his feather-light touches.

"I love you too Edward." Now it was my turn to do what he just did. We finally looked into each other's eyes, and all I saw was love. Pure love. Something any girl would kill for. To finally have their soul mate. To have The One. And now I finally understood how lucky I was.


	11. The Laughter of a Murderer

The laughter of a murderer- Bella's POV

Edward finally let me go upstairs to my dorm. Where I was stopped by Alice and Rosalie giving me a kiss on the cheek and a 'We'll be back as soon as we can'. I was left just standing there. They're probably out hunting which means all the vampires are away. No wonder Edward didn't want me to come upstairs he didn't want to leave me here alone.

I pushed every thought out of mind and focused on getting ready for bed and having a good night sleep with no nightmares of Voldemort's plans. I wrapped myself tightly in the covers since it was getting chilly and fell into a sleep with many dreams.

At first the dreams were just a bunch of memories mixed together with different colors and hues. Then it switched to a dark room where I couldn't see anything. Then I saw Harry, who was looking at a man. I couldn't exactly see his face. But Harry looked so entranced by the man, then I felt it. It hit me like a thousand bricks. This man's scent was the most delicious thing I had ever smelt. I had an urge to bite him. To drain him of his life, but the idea left my mind when I saw Harry attack the man.

"Harry! HARRY!" He didn't pay me any attention. I began to scream. There was so much blood everywhere I looked. When I looked back at Harry his face was covered with blood, it made me scream harder. Then I saw who the victim was. The man with the sweet, delicious, intoxicating scent. It was Arthur Weasley. His face was bloody, as was his body.

I woke up with a fright and a scream. I rolled on my side and vomited everything single last thing in my system. I looked around everything was dark and when my eyes landed on the window I saw the image of Harry. With blood all over his face. And began to scream and convulse around on the bed with no control of my body's reactions. That's when I felt the cold air around my body. Voldermort appeared in front of me and was laughing at me. At my reactions. He said the killing spell and then I was surrounded with pure blackness.


	12. Fighting & Getting Drunk

**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating in like probably a year! I hope all my readers could forgive me! Forgive me! /3 My life has just been so freaking hectic! But I'm finally going to start writing my story again, and this time I will update on the regular! I PROMISE!**

**Fighting & Getting drunk- Bella's POV**

I finally woke up from the dark oblivion. Everything was pitch black, but I still heard the footsteps of someone intruding in the dark room.

"Bella..." said a voice so cold it sent shivers over my entire body.

"Who's there?" I said with as much confidence as I could actually show in my voice.

"How do you not know who I am Miss Potter?"

Then I knew exactly who this was. "I'm not afraid of you Voldemort." I said getting up from the bed I was lying on.

"You should be Bella. Today is your last day of being alive. Any last words you want to say?" He came close and grabbed my face in his hands.

"I just want to tell you that I'm not afraid because you're just a coward. Everyone hates you. Your followers only respect you because they either don't want you to kill them or they're frightened to do what they really want to. They're cowards too!" I said not bending at his will.

"Well Miss Bella Potter you have more anger in your little body than your brother. You would be a great addition to my followers."

"Ha! I would never join you. I would have to be dead before I would do that. And probably not after death. So you know what Voldermort, you can stick your offer right up your pale ass." He grabbed me by neck and threw me across the room. Where I hit a wall and felt blood seep through my hair. "I'm not afraid of you!"

"Avada Kedrava!"

"Expelliarmus!"

We said it at the same time. A jet of red light came out of Voldemort's wand at the same time green light came out of my wand. My wand was shaking with the energy coming from it. I wrapped my hands around it. Even if I did want to let go of my wand I couldn't it was like my hands were glued on to it. Then as quick as Voldemort appeared he disappeared.

This time when I looked around I was in my meadow, but this time in the one in Forks. Everything was dead. It was brown and with so much negative energy. Not at all like I knew it before. I tripped and fell into the dead meadow.

"Bella..." It was a voice I knew. I looked around to see if I could find the voice. What I saw could not have been worse.

It was Harry dead with a pool of blood around him. He was so pale. So fragile looking. I saw someone's shadow above me. I looked up it was Voldemort laughing and looking smug.

"You see Bella, no one can defeat me. No one can escape me. You are not safe anywhere you hide, I will find you Bella. Know that. Remember that I will find you, and then I will kill you like I will your brother, and like I have your mother. Your father…well he's very important to me. I couldn't kill him." After a devious smile, he disappeared leaving me alone to suffer through the darkness.

I woke up when I heard someone call my name. But this time the voice was weaved with compassion.

"Bella! Wake up! We need to know if your okay or not." said a high-pitched voice.

"Alice leave her alone your going to wake her up. She needs resting." said a voice I all about knew from all my life.

"Harry leave me alone! Anyway she's probably already hearing us...wait...she's going to wake up in about 5 seconds...now!" She said right when my eyelids fluttered open.

I looked around I was in the school's infirmary. Carlisle came over to me and grabbed my right wrist to check my pulse.

"And she's alive. Harry stop worrying or I'm going to have to give you something to knock you out." said Carlisle all the while serious. Harry shut up immediately.

"Yes Dr. Cullen." he said.

"Where is she? Is she alive? Please tell me she's alive." said the voice of my life.

"I'm alive!" I said sitting up on my cot.

"Bella!" He said running towards me and pulling me against him. I molded into his body perfectly. "I thought I almost lost you. Don't ever do that to me again. I love you too much to lose you again and for good."

"I'm not going anywhere Edward. I promise you that. I love you too, with all my heart and soul." I said pulling my face against his. He rested his forehead against mine. And we just stayed in that position. Me sitting up on the cot and him standing kind of bent over.

We gazed into each other's eyes. I smiled up at him like I was a little girl being appraised for something I had done. He brushed his lips against mine. But he did just that-a touch. I licked my lips and he gave me a crooked grin.

"More?" He asked. His grin still staying in place.

"More." I answered him bringing my lips to his. Our lips molded together and then I knew that through everything I had just gone through he would always be there to protect me. "I love you." I whispered against his lips.

"I love you too." He whispered against mine. I circled my arms around his neck, and brought him down towards me. He wanted to leave I could feel it. He had to leave to go help someone with something, I could sense it.

"Where do you think you're going?" I said raising my eyebrow.

"Somewhere." He said with a crooked smile.

"To do what?"

"Something."

"Edward tell me what you're going to do and where."

"Something and somewhere."

"Edward." I said in my most stern voice.

He kissed my forehead. "You'll see its a surprise." He kissed my lips and then disappeared with Alice.

"How's my big sister doin'?" said Harry walking over to me and engulfing me in hug. I remembered what Voldemort said, Your father…well he's very important to me. I couldn't kill him. James Potter was found dead. There is no remote possibility that he could be alive. Does that mean Snape really is my father? That he's in league with Voldemort?

"I'm doin' just fine! How have you been?"

He grimaced. "I've been better." I wondered why he felt that way.

"I would ask why you feel that way but I really want to know what is Edward doing and why?" I said totally serious.

"He's doing it because you've been out cold for about 4 days, but I can't tell you what it is."

"I've been out 4 days?" I said grabbing him by his collar.

"Yes, yes you were. And can you let me go you're cutting off my air."

"Sorry, it's just 4 days?"

"Yep, blame that on yourself." He said with a grin.

"What would I do without you?" I said grabbing him in a hug.

"I dunno, but c'mon let's get you back to your room." He said helping me up from my seat on the hospital cot.

"Thanks." I said leaning on him to be able to walk. When we walked down the corridors they were deserted. I wonder where everyone was?

I was about to ask Harry when I noticed we were in front of the common room entrance. "Beattle juice."

"Beattle juice? Oh you remember that movie where if you said 'Beattle juice' the bad guy would shrink?" I said giggling. "Oh and also that I called you Beattle juice for like a whole month. That was funny."

"Ha ha ha, funny." He said giving me a dirty look and then going back to helping me through the door.

"Why is it so dark in here?"

I was trying to look around for a light switch when a crowd yelled "Surprise!" and I almost pissed on myself.

"What the hell?" I said clutching my chest to keep my heart inside my body.

"Welcome back!" They replied.

"Can someone turn the light on? I can't see worth shit." I said still squinting.

They turned the light on and I saw that every single Gryffindor was there, it was so crowded, but it was sweet. I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist. I knew exactly who it was so I snuggled into him.

"Were you surprised?" He whispered in my ear.

"Totally you guys almost made me pee on myself." I said embarrassed. "Did you make this party possible?" I said turning around and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Actually Alice made it happen, with Rose." He said putting his forehead to mine.

"Hmm. It was nice of them but they had no need to do it."

"You know Alice would never give up an opportunity to celebrate."

"You're right, I should be thankful. Its a really nice 'Welcome back!' after what I've gone through."

"Yeah I know. Being unconsciousness for 4 days is really awful."

"No I meant the other thing I went through."

"What other thing?"

"Oh nothing to worry about. I promise I'll tell you later." I said giving him a chaste kiss on the lips. Even though 'The Thing' was something to worry about, I wasn't going to let him worry so soon. I had to figure out what Voldemort meant before I told Edward and/or Harry. "C'mon! We have to go enjoy my party." I said grabbing his hand and trying to pull him forward.

When we got to the center where everyone was huddled up I saw that Alice went a little overboard. There was a freaking dance floor in the middle of the Gryffindor common room. All the Muggle-borns and the student vampires were dancing there. I hadn't noticed they were amplifiers in all the corners and there was music blasting from them. Just now they were giving 'Love Game by Lady Gaga,' now they were giving 'Bass Down Low by Dev.' "Oh Edward! I love that song." I walked away from him and saw Hermione and Ginny trying very hard not to go over to the dance floor. I grabbed their arms and pulled them in the that the dancers were making.

"You've got to loosen up 'Mione." I said trying to let her hair out of her messy bun. When I turned around I saw that Ginny was already dancing and drinking something that had a gold color to it. I turned around and some first year tapped my shoulder. "Would you like a drink?" she said. I got one because she looked so adorable, I also got one for 'Mione. We drank them all at once. Then we went to the dance floor and just started dancing.

* * *

A whole bunch of drinks later...

* * *

I could still register everything I was doing. I knew was that the students from first year to fourth were gone up to bed, they knew better than to consume alcohol at such a young age. Only the fifth through seventh years didn't know better. And also that I was a bit tipsy. I don't know how I got tipsy but it was totally fine to me. At this very moment all the girls were grinding on the guy they liked. The guys seemed to enjoying it. We were grinding to 'How We Do (Party) by Rita Ora.' At some point during the dancing Edward grabbed my waist and put me so close to him I could feel his excitement.

"Mmm. I see someone enjoyed the dancing."

"Bella." He said in a strained voice.

I kissed him and stared at him with heavy lidded eyes. "What? What did I do?"

"Bella, if you don't stop that I swear you're going to regret it." He said in a husky voice.

"Really?" I said breathing heavily. I kissed his collarbone, and then I sank my teeth into that very spot. He gripped my hips tighter and it felt so good. I felt excited. I felt like I was on fire. If this was how it felt to be with Edward with clothes on I could only imagine how it would feel without clothes on. "Are you tipsy Edward? Are you finally getting on the wild side?" I whispered into his ear slightly grazing his ear with my teeth. I walked away and went back to dancing.

At some point Edward came back from bonding with my brother, even though Harry was already past tipsy, and grabbed my waist and put me against him. "What do you think you're doing?" he said into my ear.

"Nothing, just dancing." I said grinding my ass into him.

"Bella don't do that." He said in a very husky voice. I could tell he was lying and wanted me to keep doing it. So I did, until he turned me around and made me face him. That's when I noticed his eyes were a dull topaz. I didn't know if he was thirsty or if his eyes were dark because of lust. Either way I was aroused.

"Let's go." I said urgently. He got the idea and pulled me out the common room door. "_Room of Requirement_." I said just as urgently. He got the idea and pulled me onto his back. We made to the room in record time. The door appeared and we went in. The room turned into a bedroom. It was plain and simple. I jumped on Edward and wrapped my legs around his waist. He grabbed me under my ass. We were having a hot make-out session.

Some point in time Edward sat us both on the bed but I was still in his lap with my legs around his waist. I my hands began tugging at the hem of his shirt. "Take it off." I breathed on his lips. He let go of my lips just enough time for him to take off his shirt and me to take off mine. Before he could say anything I began kissing and nipping on his neck and I went further down. I began kissing his chest, running my hands up and down his abdomen.

"Bella I thought we said not until Christmas Break. And also you're a little tipsy."

"I'm not tipsy Edward! I know perfectly fine what I'm doin'. And I want this, I need this Edward. Please give me this Edward." I said giving him a kiss. "Please?"

"Are you sure Bella?"

I answered him with a peck on the lips and a smile.

"Okay if I hurt you anyway during..um..just tell me and we'll stop. Please don't hold anything in okay."

"I promise." I said, my face glowing up with happiness.

"OK then." he said grabbing my hips and giving a kiss filled with so much magic and love I almost fainted. But I didn't I held on. At some point we both lost our clothing. And then I was in heaven. Covered in pure bliss, in pure love. Nothing in this world could compare to what I was feeling. Everywhere Edward touched I felt like that spot would catch fire, it was pumping through my body. It felt amazing. I was _in _love, and that love was being shown out into the world in any way possible. The contact of Edward's skin on mine made me feel so protected. I knew that with him nothing could ever get to me. This is what people call a girl's dream come true.

* * *

**A/N: Review! :)**


	13. Hogsmeade Brings People Together

**Hogsmeade brings people together- Bella's POV**

I woke up with someone tickling me.

"Wakey, wakey love. I know you're awake." He said peppering my face and chest with kisses.

"I'm up." I said turning over to see him propped up on his arm. "What?" I said pulling the cover up to my chin. Before he said anything he climbed over me and pulled the covers around him. So now we both in a cocoon type thing.

"So you're in boxers, me in panties, but no bra. Why?" I said staring into his eyes.

"Because I like you that way, If it was all on me you would never have clothes on." He said nuzzling his face into my neck and then biting lightly, and then sucking on the newest mark I had on my body. I moaned lightly. I put my game face on again.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, I thought I would never see the day you would talk dirty to me. But it sounds so good." I said gripping his shoulders. "I think we should bring this to a close."

"Why?" he asked, pouting.

"Because I don't want people wondering where we were and what we were doing. What time is it?"

"It's about 7. Why?"

"Ugh. I just remembered." I said slamming my head back on the pillow.

"Remembered what love?" he said peppering my face with feather light touches.

"That today's a Hogsmeade weekend. Which means we're going to town today at 11."

"Well can't we just stay here." He said running his fingers through my haystack hair.

"Uh, no! Don't you understand that my brother would end up murdering me if I didn't go. I wish I could stay though. I would love to stay here with you all day here doing so many things to your body." He groaned very loud. "Well I think we should get going. Wait, what did you do all night while I was sleeping."

"I slept-"

"Wait did you just say you slept?"

"The drinks we vampires were drinking were enchanted to allow us to pass out from the consumption of alcohol."

"That's amazing! What did you dream about?"

"A lot of amazing things about you, and what we could do in the near future." He said tickling me again.

"Stop it." I said through my giggles. "Okay, okay, I surrender to your will." I said trying not to laugh out loud.

"I love you so much Bella." He said giving my face a thousand kisses.

"I do too. With my entire heart and soul."

"Okay then since we got that part settled, what are we going to do about taking a shower and getting clothes?"

"I think this room has that covered." I said pointing at the part of the room where a complete bathroom and set of wardrobe were appearing.

"I love magic." said Edward in total awe.

"I do too. You look around while I take a shower." I said getting up from my spot and pulling the covers around me.

"Really Bella. We made love a couple of hours ago, we were just flirting about sex a couple of minutes ago and now you're hiding you body." I blushed at the word _sex_.

"Its just you know..."

"No I don't know." He said coming behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist and setting his chin on my shoulder.

"Well I just don't seem able to get over..."

"Over what Bella?" I could almost hear his eyes rolling in amusement.

"Whatever I'm going to go take a shower." I said unwrapping his arms around me and walking off with the covers wrapped around me in tow. I went inside the bathroom and closed the door, but not locking it. I mean can a locked door really keep a vampire away? No. That settled, I moved over to the shower and began messing with the water knob thing to get it to the right temperature when I felt someone behind me.

"Edward I thought I said I was going to take a shower." I said not turning back to look at him.

"You did. But I'm only letting you take a shower if I can take it with you."

"What?" The look on his face made me see he was completely serious. "Okay, fine. But no funny business."

"I promise you no funny business." He said picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder. He opened the slide door as far as it could go and stepped inside. Somehow I wasn't in the covers anymore so I going to say Edward had something to do with that.

He set me down and put us both right under the water. He pressed his forehead against mine and brushed his thumb against my cheek, and then set his hand there, cupping my cheek. I closed my eyes living in the touch.

"I want to wash you. And I mean all of you." said Edward still gazing at me. I about to ask '_what the hell?_' until I saw the look in his eyes. I now understood that he hadn't meant to make the sentence in anyway sexual but as a loving caress on his part. I gave him a smile, one that was short and sweet. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him under the shower head with me. So now we were kissing but somehow it didn't get heated even though we were both already stark naked.

Edward let go of me and got the shampoo. He poured an average amount and began to wash my hair. His fingers tangled in and out of my hair. It felt so soothing so relaxing. He moved me so I was under the shower head and began to wash out the shampoo from hair. Then he got a small amount of conditioner and began to untangle my hair. When my hair was finally washed in and out, Edward gave me a kiss and the hugged me. I backed away from him and got some shampoo for his hair.

"I'm going to need you to sit down or get on your knees because you're too tall for me to be able to wash your hair." He gave me a crooked smile and got down on his knees, with his back to me. I crouched down and began to lather his head with shampoo. I tangled my fingers in his hair, and began to massage his scalp. Ii had to feel good because Edward closed his eyes and sank into the feeling. I pulled him back so his head was in the shower head, I washed all the shampoo out of his hair and kissed him all over his neck. He gave a low throaty moan, which just turned me on. I pulled him up to his feet and pulled him towards me and began to ravish his lips. He responded just as eagerly, I smiled.

"Okay I think we should get out of here before we do something rather intimate." Edward said whispering the words on my lips.

"You're right." I said backing out of his embrace and turning off the shower. I opened the slide and was about to step until when Edward grabbed me and pulled me against.

"You know what I was wrong. I don't want you to ever leave my arms ever again." He said giving me a fresh hickey on my neck.

"What is with you and giving me hickeys all over my neck?" I said turning around and poking him in his chest.

"It's just that you skin is so tender, and you taste so sweet. I'm sorry if it bothers you." He said hanging his head.

I lifted his chin up so that he looked directly at me, "You are so weird." I pecked his lips once, twice, and then three times. "Its totally fine if you want to ravish my neck over and over. I actually love it when you do that." I said smiling at him. He finally got the point and gave me a dazzling smile. He began ravishing my neck again. This time I gave a low moan. "See I told you I love it when you do that." I said grabbing his neck and pulling on his still wet hair. He dug his face deeper and was taking over my neck. He was sucking, nibbling, and kissing me all over now. I still held on to his hair like a lifeline. He finally kissed his way up and his lips met mine. I was in total bliss.

"Let's go." He whispered.

"I don't wanna." I pouted.

"Remember you said it was a Hogsmeade weekend. We have to go to see if everyone else is up."

"Your right." I let go of his hair with a sigh. "I'll go but you have to stay with me wherever I go. You promise?" I asked.

"I promise, I will be your slave." He said with a smirk.

"Okay since you promised I want you to ravish my neck for a little while longer." I giggled. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist and then I got one for myself and wrapped it around my body. Before I could step foot outside Edward threw my over his shoulder and ran towards the bedroom and set me down on the bed. He crawled over me he was about to take my towel off when I stopped him.

"Edward," I scolded. "I don't think we have time to try that again. So just make the most of it." I said winking up at him.

"God you're a sexy little vixen. And you're MY sexy little vixen." He said beginning to nip and suck all over my neck. I moaned several times when he reached my sensitive spots which caused him to groan, which made me giggle and then moan again. So that was what we were doing for about 15 minutes until Edward couldn't take it anymore and went off to change into some clothes in the bathroom. I was getting cold so I went over to the wardrobe the room made up and saw the perfect outfit.

It was a pair of washboard jeans, a turquoise thermal that was a turtleneck, with a darker turquoise tank top. It had cute white ugg boots and white mittens.

"This is so cute!" And when things could not get better it had this really pretty scarf to go with it to, and it was white.

I was putting my clothes on Edward came out the bathroom. I stopped putting my shirt on "Edward?"

"Yes love?"

"Why were you in the bathroom for so long?" I giggled out.

"I had to do something." he said not looking at me. If vampires could blush, he would be as red as a delicious apple.

"Nice."

"Can we go now?" He said wrapping his arms around me and nuzzling my neck. I grabbed his hair and pushed him deeper into my neck. I am so glad I was still in my bra. I was getting worked up again. I turned around and kissed his lips. All the images of his lips on me came into mind, so I stopped kissing him and smiled at him.

"Let me put on my tank and we can go."

"Okay."

I put my tank on and my scarf. I grabbed Edward by his shirt and pulled him out the room. We walked hand in hand into the common room. I gasped. Everyone was in separate piles, but they were all passed out drunk. I called air to me and made it open all the window curtains. Light was streaming into the room and I saw Edward beginning to sparkle. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck and began to caress his face. "I haven't seen you sparkle in a long time. I actually kind of missed it."

"I'm glad you don't get freaked out by it."

"I never will." I gave him a peck on the lips and walked away from him. I stood where everyone was and called water to me and splashed everyone with water. They all woke up with a jump.

"What the bloody hell?" screamed out Harry.

"All y'all lazy asses need to get up and go get ready for the Hogsmeade trip." No one moved. "NOW!" Everyone got up and scurried away. Everyone except my closest friends.

"Why aren't you all beat up like us Bella?" asked Emmett.

"Because Emmy, I stopped at a right time and didn't get totally trashed. So now get your little tail feathers and go take a shower and get ready!" I yelled. Everyone left began shushing me. "Don't you dare shush me. Have you bloody lost your mind?"

"No but we want you to hush up and talk in whispers because our heads are pounding." said Hermione stepping in front of everyone and leaning on Ron.

"That's what you get for going on and getting drunk!" I whispered-yelled.

No one said anything and just shuffled off to their rooms. Edward and I waited patiently for everyone to hurry up. We were kissing and just wandering each other's bodies. But not inappropriately. I mean who would want to see us do that.

"So where does this put us now?" said Edward.

"What are you talking about?" I said playing with the collar of his shirt.

"The whole having sex before we're married thing."

"Oh that. Please don't tell me your going to ask me to marry you because if you are I don't want it to happen until next year when I'm sixteen. It feels kind of weird to have lost your virginity at 15. What do you think about that?"

He looked at me thinking. "I wouldn't know because I'm 111 remember?"

"Eww. I should be repulsed to be with someone as old as you."

"Yeah you should be utterly repulsed." He said with a smile while grabbing my bottom lip with his teeth and gently sucking on it. I moaned all the memories of what we did last night came to mind. I began to ravish his lips feeling excited.

"Ewww! Get a room you two." said Harry.

"Oh we will." I said giving Edward a peck on the lips. I smirked when he whimpered wanting more. "So who's ready for the trip?" I said in a normal pitched voice.

"Yeah let's go already." said Ron.

"Aren't we going to go and eat first?" I said not really feeling hungry.

"We can eat lunch because I don't think anyone is in the mood for breakfast." said Ginny.

"You're right. C'mon it's like 10:30 we have to hurry, if we want to get into good carriages." I said pulling Edward with me and out the common room door. We arrived to the carriages with about 5 minutes to spare. We couldn't all go in one so Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie went in one. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny went in the other. Edward wanted me to go with him and his siblings but I told him I had to go with my brother. I had to know what happened about a week ago.

The carriage began to go. It was about a 30 minute drive so I knew I had time for my questions. I sat with Ginny in front of Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Harry what happened that night when I was unconscious?"

"Well Mr. Weasley was put in the hospital because of the loss of blood. Harry saw it and had the strength to tell Dumbledore." said Hermione.

"So it was true? And nobody told me shit! What the hell is wrong with you? Why didn't anybody tell me what had happened?" I was glaring at them that if the saying 'If looks could kill' were true they would be a pile of ashes. "Oh also did you know I have lived hell these last couple of days? All of because of damn Voldemort! He made me fight him in my meadow in Forks. Did you know how pissed of I was?"

"You fought Voldemort?" said Harry.

"Oops. It kind of slipped out." I said with biting my lower lip.

"Bella did you or did you not fight with Voldemort?" I didn't answer. "Answer me Bella!"

"Yes! Yes I did. He wanted to recruit me as a Death Eater. I don't know why, because he doesn't know about my control over the elements yet. He also said there was nowhere safe on Earth for me to hide." I said beginning to cry. I couldn't tell Harry that my suppose father was out there, and that he was a Death Eater. But what if Voldemort only told me this to make me weak? To doubt my mother? Would Lily really cheat on James?

"We need to tell Dumbledore Bella. It seems he targeting you now instead of me." said Harry moving to sit beside me and began to stroke my hair, letting me cry freely.

"I want Edward." I managed to choke out.

"You'll get to him soon." said Ginny, while rubbing my arm. I got up from my position and erased any sign of tears. I got a mirror out of my purse and fluffed my hair a little. The carriage stopped and I was the first one out. I ran over to Edward which was hard because of all the snow. I held onto him as hard as I could.

"What happened Bella?" He said stroking my face.

"Nothing. C'mon." I said trying to pull him but he wouldn't budge. "Edward!"

"No Bella tell me what happened. Now."

"Bella!" yelled out Harry.

"What Harry?" I said hiding behind Edward.

"You get your little ass right here this bloody damn fucking second!" he screamed. Lots of people gasped.

"I don't wanna!" I yelled out still hiding behind Edward; who was giving me _the _look.

I didn't see Harry in front of me because I shut my eyes. He began pulling me by my hair.

"Ow! Ow, ow, ow, ow! Let go of my hair! OW!"

"I'm not letting you go because you have explaining to do."

"Fine! But please let my hair go." The moment he let my hair go I began running as fast as I could until he yelled out _"Stupefy!" _

I landed in the snow with an _Umph!_

"I thought you said you wouldn't run away like that. I need you to explain everything to me Bella. Please it's a matter of life and death." The look in his eye made me feel so selfish, so I cracked and told him everything in detail about what happened that night or rather _nights. _He stared at me like a fish out of water.

I couldn't tell my brother that Lily could have possibly cheated on James before having him. That Lily could have possibly had a secret affair with Snape. I just looked like a bloody mess. He helped me up and pulled me into a hug.

I missed him. I missed the feeling of him on me, of him pulling me into those special brotherly hugs.

"I missed you Harry," I mumbled into his shoulder. He was a few inches taller than me.

"I'm right here silly. There's no reason for you to miss me."

"No I don't _miss _you. I meant I _miss _being able to do this with you. Just hang out, and give each other hugs.

"I've been missing this too. But anyway c'mon we have to go tell everyone what happened even the Cullens."

"Aw man! Now they're going to be stressing." I sighed thinking about all the attention they were going to be giving me now. "C'mon then!" I said poking him in the stomach. "Tag your it!" I said running and laughing.

"Oh no you don't!" He yelled back

We continued like this until we got to The Three Broomsticks, where we were both out of breath. Turns out Harry isn't really as scrawny as he seems. He's pretty fast runner. I saw everyone in the corner of The Three Broomsticks, except Carlisle and Esme. Hmm. They were probably with the rest of the faculty at that pub down from us. Now it was time to face the magic.

* * *

**A/N: Please REVIEW! I would really appreciate it if all my fabulous readers would give me a piece of their minds on how the story is progressing :)**

**Mwah! 3**


	14. Everything's Well

**A/N: Hello fellow readers! I have brought you another chapter in the world of Bella Potter. I received a review about the last chapter that made me a little nervous. I want to know from you my readers, if this story is becoming to intimate. If Edward and Bella's physical relationship is making you uncomfortable please tell me in a review so that I can decide if I want to change the story's rating to 'M' instead of 'T'. If you think the rating of the story is fine, please also send me a review just to make sure your thoughts are heard.**

**Everything's well**

After Harry decided to tell everyone what had happened with me, their reactions were just like Harry's. They looked like a fish out of water. I just nervously bit my lip.

"So what do you guys what to do next?" I said in a whisper.

"Bella, have you gone mental?" said Ron.

"Maybe," whispered Harry. I knocked him in his head. "Ow, what was that for?"

"For saying she's mental," said Emmett. We all turned to look at him. He just sat there drinking an Enchanted Butterbeer.

"Who wants to have another round of Butterbeers?" asked Ginny, trying to tread through the tension. We all nodded and she asked for another round. I couldn't lift my head to meet Edward's gaze, which I knew was solely settled on me. He still couldn't get it in my mind that we were now connected in ways no one knew, (well maybe Alice knew but I doubted she would tell anyone). I peeked through the curtain of red my hair made and saw Edward and Alice having one of those private conversations. Everyone else was having a conversation, I excused myself and went out into the cold. I was certain Edward was following me, but I wasn't 100% sure since he didn't say anything or try to stop me. I continued walking until I was at the fence a mile in front of the Shrieking Shack. I leaned on the fence just looking at the view.

I felt Edward behind me, but he still left some distance between us.

"I always mess everything up." I sighed sitting on the newly fresh snow. _In ways that you wouldn't even guess. Like I might be a bastard child, that almost ruined a beautiful marriage._

"Not usually." he said sitting beside me. He wrapped his arms around my torso and pulled me against him. It felt comforting and warm to have his arms around me.

"I love you." He whispered into my shoulder.

"I love you too." I croaked out. I was already beginning to get teary-eyed. What the hell is up with me and emotions?

"Bella, are you crying?"

"No! I just have allergies." I said sniffling and wiping away the tears that were now falling freely.

"No you don't. Bella, what happened in there doesn't change anything." At that moment I got up from my spot and began to pace in front of him.

"How does it not change? I mean you probably think I'm some lunatic that doesn't even know what's really going on in her life. A dark wizard is after me more than he's actually after my brother. He was supposed to be the Chosen One. I was only an extra item but now he's after me. He probably found out about my powers how could I be so stupid." I was so depressed with everything that I had caused it to begin raining on me but right now I didn't even care about anything.

"Bella. Stop being so depressed. You'll make it. Just like you told me. So stop all you're crying and come over here with me." I had to smile only Edward would say something so obnoxious and still make it sound loving. I went over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck and just gazed into his eyes. I made the rain stop before I got to him.

"I love you!" I said fiercely. "And you're never going to leave me. You got it?" I said poking him in his chest. I shoved him and he gracefully fell into the snow on his own, since I didn't have the abnormal strength he had. I laid on top of him and planted his arms above his head.

"Bella? What are you doing?"

"I'm taking what is rightfully mine." I purred.

"Bella are you sure?" he said in a husky voice.

"Oh you know I'm totally sure. We made love yesterday and it was the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me." I said nipping and kissing him all over his bare neck.

"Bella," he moaned out.

"What Edward? Am I doing something wrong?" I said breathing heavily.

"No, but I have this sudden urge to kiss you." He pulled me up to him, I giggled before he smashed his lips to mine. Everything turns into mush in my brain and all I can focus is on Edward's lips and how they feel on mine. How everything feels right and like nothing could ever go wrong. "I love you Bella Potter." He whispers on my lips.

"I love you Edward Cullen." I whisper. Then we're back to kissing. So easily that's its like we're not even kissing just thinking about kissing, breathing.

"We should go." He says but I can see he doesn't want to leave just yet.

"We should. Can we go to the meadow tonight?" I said cocking my head to the right.

"You look so adorable when you do that." I blushed still trying to get used to the fact that Edward gives me compliments 24/7.

"So can we?" I urge on.

"Of course. We will do whatever you want love." He said giving me a crooked smile.

"C'mon then my brother must be worried sick about me." I got up from my spot on Edward's chest and began to walk. Edward finally got up and came up beside me. He grabbed my hand and I smiled up at him. Well rather more grinning than smiling. He grinned right back.

We walked over to Fred's and George's joke shop and saw there was this huge line to get in. I groaned and Edward just chuckled.

"What are we supposed to do now? I mean do you see this line." I leaned on Edward.

"Bella? Is that you?" said the one and only Weasley twins.

"It's me!" They came and grabbed me by my forearms. They were shaking me up and down. "Put me down!" I managed to giggle out.

"Your wish is our command," they said putting me down on my feet.

"So I see you have a lot of business here now. Are you going to let me and my new boyfriend come in, or do we have to wait in line like all the other common people." I said grinning up at them.

"Of course you're not going to wait-" said Fred.

"You're like our sister," said George finishing the sentence.

"Royalty in our eyes," they said together. They grabbed my left hand and pulled me along. I grabbed Edward's hand with my right and hauled him along. We made it inside with everyone groaning at us skipping in line, but whatever. When we got inside everything was amazing. Things were flying, crawling, skipping, glittering and all other types of verbs. I saw Harry with Ron messing with things.

"Edward go find everyone else and tell them I'm all right. I'm going to go bother my brother." I gave him a peck on the lips and ran off to where Harry was. I put my hands on his eyes and motioned for Ron to be quiet.

"Um, Hermione." He said guessing.

"No." I said giggling.

"Alice," whispered Harry in a confused tone. Ron was trying not to burst out laughing and give me away.

"How in the bloody hell do you not know your own sister's hands?" I said uncovering his eyes.

"I'm sorry Bella." He said grinning and I knew everything was well...for now anyway. _I just have to figure out my true identity, _I thought, _which means I have to discover who my real father is..._

**A/N: Please review! Give me all your thoughts! Good or bad I don't mind bad criticism! :)**_  
_


	15. Catching Up & Catching a Train

Catching up & Catching a train

It was finally Monday which meant it was time for school and back to making up my missing homework. I had to do two parchments for Transfiguration, I had to read six chapters for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Another 2 1/2 parchments for Ancient Runes about some ruins in Florence, Italy. Another three parchments for History of Magic, and luckily nothing for Potions and Care of Magical Creatures. I had to finish all this by Thursday because we were leaving Friday for Christmas break. It was already 10:00 p.m. and I wasn't even halfway done. I was in a corner of the common room inside a bubble I had made out of the elements except fire. So that meant I couldn't hear nor see anyone on the outside. I decided to stop doing my homework and go to sleep, so I popped the bubble and everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to stare at me.

If I wasn't the one people were staring at I would've stared too. My red hair was in a super-messy bun. I was wearing a sweatshirt that reached mid-thigh because it was one of Edward's. And I was wearing shorts and a pair of slippers. I looked like a deranged housewife.

"What the hell are you looking at?! Get back to whatever shit you were doing!" I said yelling across the room. Did I mention I have been moody because of the homework stress. My hand went up to scratch my collarbone when I felt I had my locket on; the one my mother gave me. I almost began crying when I opened it and saw the pictures but instead a smile crept up on my face. I almost just curled up on the floor when someone's arms wrapped around my waist.

"How have you been these last few hours?"

"Stressed!" I whisper-yelled.

"Well what do you want me to do so that you won't feel stressed out anymore?" he whispered in my ear. I turned around so that I could see his face. His hands snaked around behind my head and undid my bun and fluffed out me hair. "Much better," he whispered.

"You could kiss me." I said looking up at him.

He took my face in his hands and brought his lips to mine. I was so in need of this. He hadn't kissed me all day. I was dying to have his lips on mine. He licked my bottom lip asking for permission, and I opened my mouth to his. Our tongues fought for dominance, of course he won. I moaned into his mouth, and he groaned into mine. We stopped so that I could take a breath. He put his forehead to mine and then chuckled.

"What are you laughing about?" I said breathless.

"Where did you get one of my sweatshirts from?" he said with that crooked smile I love.

"Um, Alice got it for me. I wanted to have your smell around me," I said blushing.

"Oh, well that makes sense," he said thinking.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Well I was thinking if you wanted to go out to the meadow today?"

"You mean as in right now? Its 10:15 we're going to get into trouble if they catch us." I said worrying.

"Okay we can do that tomorrow. How about we just stay here with everyone and have a good time."

I sighed. "Fine. Just let me go put my pjs on, because people are starring at me like I'm a psychotic housewife."

He pecked my lips once, twice, three times and whispered against them. "I love you."

"I love you too." I caught his lips with mine again. We finally let go and I was able to go up to my room. Alice and Rosalie were already waiting for me with pjs already spread out on my bed.

"Change and come downstairs." said Alice. I noticed Rosalie and Alice were already in there pajamas.

Rose was wearing Ed Hardy rompers. Alice was wearing Juicy Couture rompers. And mine was blue with big, fluffy white clouds on them. "You guys! What am I? Like 5?" They snickered and walked out the door. Alice popped her head back in. "Oh Hermione and Ginny are wearing rompers too except different design and different color."

"Well that makes me so much better." I said sarcastically.

"Hurry up and stop whining." said Rosalie shutting the door. I sighed and changed, I actually looked kind of cute in them. And they were blue, the color Edward loved on me. I went to my closet and put on my newest accommodated white ugg boots. I put my hair in a high ponytail and walked out the door and down the staircase. Emmett being the guy he is wolf-whistled and Rosalie being the chick she is hit him upside the head and it sounded like a clap of lightning. Harry and Ron laughed at my expense which earned them a hit upside the face from Ginny and Hermione. Then they stood up and walked over to me.

"Like the color Gin." Her pair of rompers were a royal purple with light purple butterflies.

"Thanks Bell. But I like Mione's better." I looked at Hermione's and she had one that was dark green with a whole bunch of random designs in shades of green.

"Yours is better! No fair! Hey Alice, why did you give her the prettier one?"

"Because I saw something in her future that's none of your damn business," she said while hugging Jasper and whispering something in his ear. Then suddenly I felt a wave of happiness course through me. I started giggling and so did Hermione and Ginny. Jasper was smiling but not in the creepy kind of way, instead he had a goofy grin etched on his face.

"What...are you...doing...Jasper?" I said between laughs.

"Making everyone...happy!" He said laughing like a maniac.

"Well stop it!" yelled Hermione. We all stopped laughing and glared at Jasper.

"Okay we need to stop feeling strong emotions so Jasper won't have an overload." said Rosalie.

Edward caught my eye and gave me a wink and my favorite crooked smile. I blushed bright red. I crooked my finger at him so that he could come over. Everyone else was mingling so they wouldn't notice.

"Hey sweetie. Wanna ditch everyone?"

"You are so weird," I said shoving him to the side.

"So what do you really want to do?" He said grabbing me by my waist and breathing in my scent.

"You know I feel so connected to you. Like we have this bond that binds us together just because we made love."

"Just because? Bella we made love and it was the most special and important thing in my life to occur. Please don't tell me you're regretting it."

"Of course I'm not regretting it," I said turning and wrapping my arms around his neck. "Its just that now I want to be with you all the time and I don't want to be clingy."

"Bella," He chuckled. "You will never be too clingy. And on the plus I love that you have to be near me all the time." He smirked looking at my dazed eyes.

"Give me your sweatshirt."

"Um, what?" he said confused.

"I said give me your sweatshirt. I mean you have a t-shirt under it always. Right?"

"Yeah. So do you really want it?" I nodded so he took it off and his t-shirt went a little up so a sliver of skin showed and I unconsciously licked my lips. "You like what you see?" He said with a cocky attitude.

'Yes," I whispered out. "Then take what you like." He said. I jumped on him and wrapped my legs around his waist and began kissing all his face, but did the best to avoid his lips. "Bella," he growled.

"What Edward?" I said innocently. I hopped off him and began to walk into a dark corner.

"Bella, stop being such a tease," He growled against my hair.

"Hey Edward did'ya know we're going to be on the Hogwarts train on Friday. I can't wait. I'm going to be able to see all my family again. And guess what?" I said grinning up at him.

"What Bella?" All anger forgotten.

"I'm going to introduce your entire family to my family. Well only to the adults because all the teens know you guys."

"Do I really get to meet your family?" He said nervously.

"Well duh! Its not like you were planning to meet them until the day of our wedding right?" He stayed silent. "Edward!" I gasped. "Do you not know our wedding was going to be until one or two years?"

"Fine. But let me just say I'm nervous," Now that made me burst out laughing.

"Your nervous...about meeting my...family?" I said between laughs.

"What if they don't like me?"

"Wasn't that what I said and felt when I met your family?"

"Yes," he sighed.

"Come on. Have a good time," I said yawning. "I'm going to go to bed. Love you." I said pecking him on the lips and saying good night to everyone. Then I finally went to bed with no eventful dreams.

Days passed by and it was finally Thursday. I turned in all my homework assignments and now I was trying to make my bag before Alice could get to me. I finished my luggage and walked out my room, very quietly.

"I see you finished packing." said Hermione.

"Shhh! I don't want Alice to know. She'll be so mad at me for not letting her do my bag. I have to hurry up, so that I can board the train."

"Bella!" screamed an angry Alice.

"Oh my god! She's going to kill me!' I ran down the stairs and hid behind Ron.

"Hello Bella. I see you finished packing."

"Shhhh! Alice is after me!" I whispered.

"Oh well I'm going to leave you then." He said walking away.

"Thanks a lot Ron." I saw Harry and ran towards him. "Hey Harry!" I said out of breath.

"Bella! Get your skinny ass up here!" screamed Alice once again.

"I have to finish packing so I'll see you later sis." Why is no one helping me?

"Bella." said someone behind me. I jumped a foot in the air, because I thought it was Alice, but I saw it was Jasper.

"Help me! Your wife is trying to make me die. I already packed my bag but she wants to do it herself. But I don't want her to go overboard." I said clinging to him.

"Bella! Hurry up! We have to get to the train." said Ginny coming down the stairs.

"Okay." I turned back to Jasper. "Jazz can you tell everyone I love them and that I'll be there around after Christmas for New Year's." I gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Love you bro!" I took my luggage and walked with Hermione and Ginny towards the train. We met Harry and Ron on the way and we walked together. I was feeling so guilty for not saying good-bye to Edward. I sighed but continue to walk. We made it to the train with about 20 minutes to spare.

"Hey you guys um, could you save me a seat in the compartment? I have to do something." They nodded so I walked back into Hogwarts, where I saw Edward walking towards the train.

"Were you really going to leave without saying goodbye?" said Edward, really sounding hurt.

"I was going to." I said ashamed. "But I felt so guilty. I just had to go back and see you. I'm sorry." I said looking at my feet. He got ahold of my chin and brought my face up to look at his topaz eyes, he caught my lips in a kiss. And I kissed him back automatically.

"There's nothing to be sorry for love. It was just I don't want you to leave me, so I got this phone for you." He handed me a phone, but it wasn't just any phone it was the newest generation of a BlackBerry.

"I can't accept this Edward. I don't want to be a bother.

"Just think of it as a gift from the entire family." I looked in his eyes and I just melted.

"Okay fine. At least this way I won't be too faraway from you because at least I can hear your voice." I said kissing him again. He let me go, but I grabbed him again. "Now I don't want to leave you."

"You have to unless you want to miss your train."

"Bye. I love you." I said giving him a final kiss on the lips.

"Call me as soon as you get to London." I heard him say. Then I finally boarded the train, I made my way to the compartment and sat down beside the window, everyone was looking at me.

"What?" I said my voice filled with sadness.

"Why do you look so sad Belly-Bean?" said Ron, coming to sit next to me.

"I miss him already, and we just took off from the train station." I sniffing.

"Its okay, Bells. We'll help you so that you don't miss him much." said Hermione coming to sit on my other side.

"How? Mostly everything I do reminds me of him." I said whining,

"How about we talk about...um..." said Harry trying to think.

"I love you guys so much but its just that you guys suck at making me feel better." I said. Everyone huddled closer into me and I just felt and loved and stifled.

"Well, well, well. What do we have hear? A bunch good for nothing wizards that are friends with Mudbloods and sick vampires." said Malfoy.

"Back the fuck off Malfoy!" I said getting up from my seat and making my way towards him.

"Why you're crying because you can't have decent life?" He mocked. That's when my anger went to boiling point. I punched him in the jaw and I could swear I saw some blood, before he ran away.

"That felt good." I said remembering the time Hermione had punched Malfoy in 3rd year.

"Good?! That was completely brilliant!" said Ron.

"Isn't that what you said to Hermione when she decked Malfoy?"

"Dunno. Don't remember." He said opening a chocolate frog. I loved when the frog would jump and fly out the window. I wonder what happens to them when they leave the owners? I looked up and saw everyone staring at me.

"What? Did I say the question out loud?" Everyone nodded, but Ginny was the one to answer.

"Who knows what happens to them. Maybe they melt in the sun." she said giggling.

"You're so weird," I said throwing a lollipop at her.

"Hey! Stop throwing food at each other," said Hermione all motherly.

"Anyway," I said desperate to go to another subject. "What have you guys been doing in the DA?"

"Well," Harry said blushing. He came closer making Hermione and Ron leave. He whispered in my ear. "I kissed Cho Chang."

I was shocked. What kind of girl is she? Doesn't she feel a bit of remorse for knowing that her boyfriend was murdered, I mean she should be mourning not flirting with my brother. She had always given me a bad vibe, now I knew why.

"I'm happy for you." I whispered back into his ear. I looked at everyone else who had engaged in their own conversations. I left everyone to their own things and looked out the window. I felt my phone vibrate and saw it was text message. It was from Edward.

_I miss u already-E_

I missed him so much it hurt.

_I miss u more & I love u with all my heart. -B_

He responded almost immediately. Of course I mean he's a vampire.

_Don't be doing all that mushy shit through texts -Em_

_ Meanie! Give the phone bck 2 E! -B_

This time it took a while to get a response back. My phone ringed with a phone call. I pressed the green button and screaming was being heard from the other line.

"Emmett! Give me my phone back!" screamed Edward.

"Shut up you bumbling idiots! I'm trying to see what I'm going to get for Christmas!" yelled Alice.

"Hi Bellsy!" screamed Emmett through the phone receiver.

"Hi Emmy!" I said trying to be really excited. Everyone was looking at me crazy, well mostly the phone. And Ron and Ginny were looking at if it was a Martian from Mars. "Emmy, could you give Edward the phone?"

"You have to tell me you love me first." HIs voice had gone back to normal so I could now put the phone by my ear.

"I love you," I said lamely.

"You have to say my name and mean it," I sighed irritated by what he was doing.

"I love you Emmett. Hugs and kisses. Now pass the phone to Edward," I heard rustling in the background, so now I heard the voice of my life.

"Love?"

"I love you so much," I said almost beginning to cry.

"Bella. Are you going to begin crying? Please don't. I'm not there to comfort you anymore. Please don't make me feel guilty."

"I'm sorry." I said swallowing my tears. "So what are you going to do during the holidays?" I said holding on to every word he said.

"Well we're doing the human Christmas, and I was planning to pick you up for New Years so you could spend it with us. If its alright with your family." "I'm sure they'll be fine without me. So what are we going to do?" I said already imagining the things we could do in a town as small as Forks.

"Its a surprise. So I am going to be there on the 28th at 5:30 London time. Is that alright?"

"Oh its more than okay."

"Okay so I'll let you get back to whatever your doing."

"Well I was about to fall asleep, but now I don't want to." I said curling up on my side. Before Edward answered I saw Ginny leave with Hermione where and to I don't know. Ron and Harry had begun there own conversation.

"Bella."

"Please play me my lullaby. I miss it. I miss hearing you play," I said whispering and my voice cracking.

"Love, please don't cry."

"I'm sorry. Its just I'm feeling so emotional, but you know what. You can play me my lullaby when I go to Forks, right now I just need you to talk to me."

"Okay, so what do you want to talk about?" I heard rustling in the background and then a door closing.

"Are you in your room?" I asked giggling.

"Yes."

"Does it have a bed?" I asked remembering what he said to me last time.

"Yeas, and its waiting for you to come home." I could almost hear his cocky grin through the phone.

"You are so stupid and cocky." I said trying to lighten up my mood.

"But you still love me right?"

"Of course you dumb ass. Who else am I supposed to love except my sexy vampire?" I saw Harry and Ron's disgusted face, I flipped them off, now the look became one of shock.

"Well I really don't know," he said teasing.

"I'm really tired, so you know what I'm going to call you when I get to London okay?"

"Have a nice nap love."

"I love you." I said yawning.

"I love you too Bella." I hung up at the same time he did.

"I'm sleepy can I sleep on your lap?" I said to Harry yawning.

"Yeah come on." He said patting to his lap. I got comfortable and felt Harry begin to stroke me hair. It felt completely wonderful. Sitting in my brother's lap made me think about the fact that he may not be my full blood-related brother. He could be my half-brother.

I knew that there were two people who knew if Lily had been Snape's lover and those people were going to get interrogated, even if they didn't like it.


	16. Christmas at Grimauld Place

**Hello my readers! Since I haven't updated for SO LONG I have decided to grace you all with two very nice chapters of Bella Potter's life! :) Enjoy this story to the fullest because you never know when a secret or two may pop up ;)**

**Christmas at Grimauld Place**

We finally arrived to the train station, and I felt my phone ring. The ringtone was Dressin' Up by Katy Perry. I read the name and it was Alice, and decided I was going to answer it.

"Hey Alice."

"Hey Bella, so I just saw you tripped, have you?"

Right when I was going to answer, the gravity decided ot leave me hanging for a while and I tripped. "Thanks a lot Alice."

"Oh it wasn't my fault you were going to fall anyway."

"Well still."

"Anyway, next subject on my list. Why are you coming until the 28th?" she said firmly.

"Because I want to spend time with my other family. Speaking of family Remus is in front of me, tapping his foot anxiously so I'll call you later Ali. Tell everyone I send hugs and kisses. Love y'all." I hung up before she could say something else and smiled nervously at Remus.

"Hey Uncle Remus!" I said sickly sweet.

"Bella, who were you talking to?"

"My future sister-in-law."

"What?"

"Oops! Um, can I tell you the news when we're all reunited."

"Fine!" he said angry with me.

"Remus!" I said running after him.

We kept walking and arrived with everyone else; Remus keeping his distance. I didn't see Sirius anywhere so I just stayed out of everyone's way. We finally made it to 12 Grimauld Place using Ministry given Muggle cars. I was so nervous about telling the adults about Edward. I mean they have this horrible image about him and now they're going to think he's just using me again. But I'll change what they have of him in mind.

Sirius opened the door for us, and I threw myself at him in a hug. "I missed you Sirius."

"Bells. Stop being so sad and clingy."

"Fine."

"So how has school been going?" he said moving me to the living room.

"It's been great! Even with the toad there!"

"Huh." he said thinking it over. "You've never thought that school was interesting, why now?"

"Umm…because the Cullen's are there." I said looking down at my shoes. I heard all the adults gasp. Remus dropped the luggage he was carrying.

"Repeat that." said Aunt Molly.

"All the Cullen's including Edward. And I'm dating him again and I've given myself to him in soul and heart." I said in a rush.

Now everyone was dropping what he or she were doing.

"So...how's everyone life so far?"

"Bella Rosemarie Potter!" said Sirius anger lacing his words.

"Yes?" I said afraid.

"Why Bella?" he said in a tone that expressed his hurt and betrayal. "Why?"

"Because I love him! I left him and it almost killed me! And if you can't accept that then screw you and everyone else." I screamed. I left them grabbed my bag and Mickey and ran up to the room I was going to use. It was the same stupid Slytherin one. Ugh, great. Mickey came and sat on my lap knowing something was wrong with me.

"Why do you always know when I'm sad?" I said trying to smile over the river of tears.

She answered me with her typical meow. My phone began to ring with Love Somebody by Maroon 5. I read the screen and saw it was Edward.

"Hello?" I said trying to cover up the fact that I was crying.

"Why Bella?" he said breaking down the words; as if I was a child.

"Don't you dare talk to me like I'm five!"

"Love, I need you to understand that you need to talk with your family so that they can understand it."

"But they don't want to." I whined.

"Bella." he said sternly.

"Fine I'll try and make it work. So...how are you going to pick me up?"

He chuckled. "I'm going to go to London and just follow the directions Alice gives me in a car. Oh, and also Esme want to come with me. Is that all right?"

"Yeah that should be fine." I said calming down.

"Are you happy again?"

"Yes." I said feeling giggly.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you Edward."

"I want to be there with you." He said sighing.

"Then why don't you come? I mean you can stay here and then on the 28th or 29th Esme can come and pick us both up and take us to Forks."

"You really think you're family would want me there?" he asked incredulously.

"If I tell them that I love you so much that your presence is like air to me and I can't live without, yeah maybe."

"Why don't you go make up with your family and then call me to tell me what happens. Okay?"

"Okay." I said not wanting to hang up yet.

"Bella...hang up."

"No!"

"Bella go and talk to your family and tell me if I can go over to be with you." That sentence lifted my mood back up.

"Okay then I'll call you back later."

"Bye love."

"Bye sweetie." Then we both hung up at the same time.

I took a deep breath and dropped Mickey on the bed and walked out the door. I walked down the stairs and saw everyone quiet and sitting in the living room.

"I am sorry for having that meltdown. Please forgive me you guys?" I said begging him.

"We forgive you Bella," said all the grown-ups. Sirius saw me from the kitchen and called me over there.

"Yes Sirius?"

"Are you happy with him? Even if he is a vampire?"

"I am _in _love with him. I _need _him like I need air." He sighed and gave me hug. I was taken aback with surprise.

"Just please don't get hurt."

"He'll never hurt me." I said giggling. "So we cool?"

"We're cool." he said giving me a high five.

"So I was wondering can Edward come and stay until the 28th or 29th, then on that day his mom Esme is going to come pick us up and take us back to Forks. Please let him come." I said begging on my knees.

"Bella." he said sternly.

"Please! I love you forever and ever!"

"Fine!" he said giving up. "Just don't do anything inappropriate while I'm watching."

"Yay!" I gave him the biggest hug ever. "Thank you Sirius." I left him in the kitchen and ran upstairs into my room and grabbed my phone. I dialed Edward's phone he answered on the second ring.

"Yes!"

He laughed and it was so magical. "Yes what Bella?"

"You can come!"

"Really?" he said, I could so hear his smile through the phone.

"Yes! When are you coming here?" I said grinning.

"I'm already on my way. I'm driving to the Port Angeles airport now and then I'm going to get on Alice's plane and be in London in about 3 hours. Which is record time-"

"3 hours? Whoa. Isn't that like impossible?"

"Not when you're a vampire, love."

"Right, well I love you." I said giggling.

"I love you too my beauty."

Edward and I talked for about another half-hour until he had to get on the plane and then the signal left. I had about 4 to 5 hours to get the house ready for Edward to come. I ran out of my room and into the living room.

"We need to get the house ready you guys." I said giggling.

"Bella, why are you so excited?" said Harry coming to drape his arm around my shoulder.

"Edward is coming to stay here with me, well actually us." I said hugging his waist.

"You're happy with him aren't you?" he said grabbing my face gently.

"Yes." I whispered.

"I'm so happy for you sis," he said hugging me.

"Thanks Harry. I love you bro." I said tears threatening to overflow.

"I love you too sis."

"You guys look sibling-ish that way," said Hermione coming to hug me. "I have always been jealous about your hair, ya know?" she said twirling around a strand of my hair.

"I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or threat. I'm going to be stayin' away from you for a while 'Mione."

"Take it as a half-and-half thing."

"Okay then." I said smiling. "Can you guys please tell Aunt Molly to please give the house a nice clean, I have to go upstairs and get ready for when Edward comes. I'm so excited!"

"Bells calm down," said Harry trying not to laugh.

"I can't." Then I looked at my watch I was running late. "I have to go take a shower, and get dressed. Love you." I said giving Harry a kiss on the cheek.

I ran up to the third floor and I swear I have never been so glad to have the whole third floor to myself. I ran into my bedroom and ran straight into the bathroom. I stripped and jumped into the shower. The water was warm undoing the knots of anxiousness I had in my back. I think I spent too much time in the shower because Ron came knocking (or rather banging) on my door.

"Bloody hell Bella! What are you doing in there?"

"Shit!" I mumbled under my breath. I jumped out and grabbed my towel I dried myself off and grabbed my clothes. It was a pair of jeggings and a blue thermal and the some black ugg boots. I blow dried my hair using my wind power. I looked at the time again and I was late. My phone began to ring with Edward's ringtone.

"Hello?" I screamed into the receiver.

"Love, we're almost going to land."

"Shit! Um, I'm going to be a little bit late but do not worry I will get there."

"Don't worry love. There is no rush."

"I love you. See you soon."

"I love you too. I'll be here waiting." and then the line went dead.

I finished doing my hair. It was behaving today, with beautiful curls. The copper in my hair stood out so much that it actually looked great not trashy. I grabbed my phone and ran out the room and downstairs.

"Sirius!" I screamed. "What am I going to do to get to the airport in London?" I said in a rush.

"Take the car the Ministry gave us," said Uncle Arthur from his wheelchair.

"Thank you!" I said grabbing the keys off the counter. "Love you all and see you later." I said running out the door. I am so glad I had to learn how to drive in Forks. I turned the car on and went on my way. I made it to the airport in record time. I came out and walked towards the place where you wait for the passengers to come out. I spotted Edward in the gift shop.

"Edward." I whispered in his ear.

"Bella." he whispered into my ear as he hugged me.

"I missed you so much." I said grinning.

"Come on let's go," he said pulling my hand and taking me out of the store.

"So how was your trip?" I said trying to get the mood back up.

"It was okay, kind of dull actually."

"Aw. Why?"

"They didn't let me drive the plane," he said with a sad face.

"It'll be okay. I'll give you some excitement while you stay here." I said winking at him.

"Bella," he moaned grabbing my hips and pulling my backside against his chest. "Don't do that to me."

"I'm sorry. It's just that I feel happy that you're here now." I said grinning. "Well c'mon its time to get to back." I said pulling him with me. He grabbed his suitcase and came with me. Edward put the suitcase in the trunk, and went to the passenger door and opened it for me.

"I'm driving Edward." I said from the driver's side.

"Really? I thought you wouldn't be driving," he said with a smirk.

"Get in Edward, I'm driving. I'm still kind of scared with the speed you drive at." I opened my door and slid in the driver's seat. Edward sighed and slid in the passenger's seat. "Edward." I said looking at his serious face.

He wouldn't answer me.

"Are you pouting because I'm not letting you drive?" I said grabbing his face. "I'm sorry." I whispered against his lips.

He pressed his lips against mine, and we began to kiss. There were so many emotions in the kiss. There was comfort, lust, hurt, and happiness. "Edward?" I whispered.

"Hmm." he moaned sucked and nibbled on my neck.

"Why were you so serious?" I said pulling his face to mine.

"I really don't know," he said smiling his crooked smile.

"I love you." I said peppering his face with kisses.

"I missed my sweet Bella," he said kissing me again. His tongue swept my bottom lip asking for permission. I moaned when his tongue entered my mouth.

"I want you Edward." I managed to say while his hand went under my shirt and rubbed my back.

"You're going to have me Bella. As much as you want." he said.

"I love you." I said while he chuckled.

"I love you so much Bella. You became my life the first time I laid eyes on you," he said gazing into my eyes.

I blushed. I pressed my lips to his once before his phone began to ring. He sighed and took it out. He chuckled to whatever was on his phone.

"Look what Alice texted me."

_U guys r going to end up having sex in the car! So stop being so lusty! -A_

"Well isn't that awkward." I said blushing more. "Well its time to go. You ready to meet my family?" I said smiling.

He looked scared.

I couldn't help but grin at my boyfriend's expense, "You're going to help me interrogate my godfathers, but it'll be a while before we can do it but just know that it is important to me."

Edward gabbed my hand and smiled. "I'll do anything for you love."

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE! :) I love reading my devoted readers reviews! They bring a smile to my face which is always nice to have in high school!**


	17. Getting Edward used to Grimauld Place

**You my readers have been so AWESOME! Here is another chapter of Miss Bella Potter's life! Hopefully you all will love it as much as I loved typing it for you all! :)**

Getting Edward used to Grimauld Place

We finally arrived at the house and I could've sworn Edward looked paler than ever.

"Baby?" I said trying to get his attention. "Everyone will love you. It's going to be fine." I said smiling.

"Your right," he said letting go of a breath he was holding. "Let's get this over with." Edward got out the car, took a deep breath and knocked on the door. I jumped out the car, ran over to him, and grabbed his hand for moral support. They finally opened the door and it was Uncle Arthur in a wheelchair.

"Hey Uncle Arthur. This is Edward Cullen, my boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you Edward, I'm Arthur Weasley," he said shaking Edward's hand, not flinching at all at the major difference of temperature. "Come on. Everyone is expecting you," he said bluntly.

"Don't worry sweetie. Everyone is going to be like that at first but then they'll warm up to you. Please don't freak out," I said begging with my eyes.

"I'll try my best love," he said nervousness etched on his face.

"You'll be fine!" I said kissing his lips one last time. I grabbed his hand and pulled him in. "I'm back!" I announced to everyone in the living room. "And I brought a guest!" I said even more excited.

"I wonder who that'll be?" said Ron, sarcastically, rolling his eyes at me.

I stuck my tongue out at him as my response.

"Well look who's here," said Sirius resting on the door.

"Hey Sirius! This is Edward Cullen." I said trying to push Edward forward. Sirius walked until he was a few feet away from Edward's personal bubble.

"I'm Sirius Black, Bella's godfather. And I guess you're the Edward who is her boyfriend." he said shaking Edward's hand.

"Yes sir. The one and only I hope," he said flashing me a crooked smile, making me blush a bright red.

"Well I hope you two will behave. I have some Order business to attend to. Bells you know the rules. And please don't let Ron eat all the food like last time," he said giving me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I'm very happy for you darling." he whispered in my ear. And then he took off.

"See wasn't that easy?" I told Edward, who had visibly relaxed. "C'mon you'll meet everyone else at suppertime. Now I'm going to show you your room." I said giggling.

"Bella." he said not letting me show him the way.

"What?" I said impatient to show him his room.

"I didn't get my suitcase out the car." he said flashing me his crooked smile again.

"Right," I said feeling obviously stupid. I walked around him and tossed him the keys. He grabbed them with perfect accuracy. He ran using vampire speed and came back in less than a minute. "Are you ready now?"

"Yes," he said entwining our fingers together. "Lead me to my room." He then proceeded to give me another crooked grin.

"Okay. So you're in the only guest room we have left, which is on the third floor, where my room is. No one can go up there unless they have my permission. So we'll be safe," I said winking at him. We finally arrived up the stairs and in front of his room. "You can do the honors." I said giggling. "Let me tell you, it isn't that decorated in there."

He opened the door and the room was pretty plain. There was a simple queen bed, a dresser, a nightstand, a mirror, a closet and a door at the end of the wall.

"Where does that door lead to?"

"To my room." I said grinning. I walked over to his bed and flopping myself on it. "That's the only good thing about this room." I grabbed one of the pillows and curled up on my side facing him. "Is it okay for you?"

"Bella." he said sitting beside me, and positioning my head on his lap. He began stroking my hair. "Its not the best of places, but at least I have you." I smiled up at him, sat back up and pressed my lips on his.

"Come on lets go to my room." I said pulling him up and walking him to the door. I opened and pushed him into my room, while I locked the door with the lock on it and a spell. I created a bubble with the elements around the entire third floor, so no one can come up here or hear what's going on up here.

I turned and threw myself at Edward. We began kissing and crashed into the bedpost and luckily we didn't break it. He gently rested me on the bed and was on top of me. I didn't feel any of his weight pressed into me, but I could feel his excitement.

"Edward." I moaned.

"What do you need Bella?" he asked with hooded eyelids.

"I need you Edward." I said whispered into his ear, sucking on his earlobe, emitting a moan from him.

"Bella." he whispered in my ear.

What happened next was not planned. Our clothes were becoming a pile on the floor, our bodies were stuck together. We fit in each other perfectly. It was just as amazing as the last, maybe a bit better, since we learned that practice does make perfect.

"Edward." I whispered out of breath. I radiated love and felt love surrounded me.

"Yes, Bella?" he whispered.

"I love you." I said a little louder.

"I love you too." he said just as loud. "You can't even begin to comprehend how much I honestly do love you. I would do anything for you. Anything you asked of me."

I blinked back the tears threatening to fall down my cheeks and onto Edward's chest. One escaped and landed on Edward.

"Bella? Did I say something to make you upset?" he whispered pulling me on top of him and looking into my eyes.

"No! Of course not! I don't think you can say anything that could make me upset. I was just thinking."

Edward kissed my forehead. "I wish I could read your mind so I could figure out what goes through your head all the time." I smiled at Edward and granted his wish.

_I love you. _I thought.

Edward's eyes bulged out of his head. "Did I just read your mind?"

I nodded and kissed his lips softly. _I can let you listen whenever I want, I just never had the need to because I could put all my thoughts into words. But I have to show you something. _I took a breath and closed my eyes. I showed him the fight Voldemort and I had when I was comatose. How Voldemort revealed to me that my _real _father was alive and was important to him. My father was in cahoots with Voldemort. The man who wanted to kill Harry and I.

When Edward finished reading everything I opened my eyes. They were full of brimming tears. I blinked and they all spilled down my face.

"I didn't know Bella, I'm sorry."

I hugged him to me and wrapped my legs around his waist. "Nobody knows except you. I have to figure this out on my own, but I'm going to need your help along the way. You'll help me find my real father right?"

Edward looked at me incredulously. "Do you really have to ask me that love? I'll be with you no matter what." Edward hugged me closer to him and began to hum my lullaby. I feel into a sleep full of dreams and nightmares alike. Of meeting my father and having him reject me, or of meeting my father and having me love me. I had to discover who my father soon before I lost my mind thinking about it over and over.

* * *

I awoke with a start, someone was licking my face. I opened my eyes to see it was Mickey trying to get my attention. I sat up on the bed and saw Edward was no where to be seen.

"Edward?" I whispered.

"In here." he said from his room.

I got up from the bed and wrapped the blanket around me. I attempted to walk to the door, but ended up tripping, but before my face could make contact with the floor Edward's arms were wrapped around me, and his lips were on my collarbone.

"Are you alright, love?"

"I'm fine." I wheezed out.

"Are you sure?" he asked putting me on my feet, he lips pressed lightly on to mine. He was asking me if I was after the confession I gave to him about my father.

"I"m fine. I promise." I let go of him and went to sit on his bed. "So what were you doing that was more important than staying with me and watching me sleep?" I said pouting.

"I was putting my clothes in the closet so I could put up my suitcase." he said getting on his knees in front of me and settling his head on my lap. I began to stroke his hair.

"So, is this how we're going to spend the time you're here? Locked away on the third floor?" I said giggling.

"Maybe. If you want to," he said chuckling. I lifted his head and moved to sit on the bed against the headboard.

"So what now?" I said tightening the cover sheet around my body.

"Maybe, we can just sit here and kiss all day and night," he said peppering my face, collarbone, and chest with kisses. He began to suck on the skin that was visible above the sheet.

We were making our way back under the covers when someone screamed my name from downstairs. It was Sirius.

"Edward!" I said with urgency. "That's Sirius. If we don't get down there we're going to be in a shit load of trouble." I said. He sighed and got off me. "I'm sorry, love." I said pecking his lips. "I promise to make it up to you." I said sucking his sweet spot on his collarbone.

"We should go. Before I don't let you out this room the rest of your life," he said nibbling on my neck, making fresh hickeys.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" I said out of breath.

"A promise, most likely." he said picking me up bridal style and taking me to my room. He sat me gently on the bed and began to tease my lips. I smiled and began to tease his lips back too.

"BELLA!" screamed Sirius.

"Shit!" I screamed falling off the bed and hitting the floor in a broken heap.

"Bella!" gasped Edward. "Are you alright?" he said getting me up to my feet.

"Yeah, totally fine!" I said rushing past him and going into my closet. I began to throw my clothes everywhere trying to find a decent outfit. I finally decided on a t-shirt, some shorts, and a pair of monkey knee-high socks. I put my hair in a messy ponytail. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked decent. I turned and saw Edward dressed as if nothing had happened, he looked like he just got here. And I, well I look like I just got out of bed.

"I'm so jealous. You always look so perfect." I said wrapping my arms around his neck,

"Hmm. Maybe you should look up perfect, to make sure you know what you're talking about." he said cradling my face and kiss my lips so softly, like a butterflies's wings. I couldn't take it and I pressed my lips onto his. Licking and sucking on his bottom lip. When I had to come up for air, I left him there and ran out the door; popping the bubble surrounding the whole third floor. I kept running down the stairs, until I was face-to-face with Sirius.

"Hey Sirius!" I said trying to avoid his eyes.

"Could you please tell your guest that it's time for supper and time for him to meet everyone else." said Sirius in a sad, dead voice.

"Alright." I said not pushing him further. I gave him a short hug and went back upstairs. _Does he know about what I want to ask him about? _I asked Edward through my mind. I met Edward halfway as he nodded his head. I sighed. I knew this would happen sooner or later.

He sighed and laced his fingers with mine. He brought out hands to his lips and kissed my hand. I smiled at him and brought us both downstairs. We made it to the dining room and sat down.

Edward and I were sitting at the end of the table. Harry was on my side and Ron was sitting on Edward's side. Everyone else was sitting in their appropriate seats. Sirius was at the end of the table on our side and wouldn't even look at me. His eyes had lost the sparkle of mischief they usually had. I looked down and bit my lip.

I wasn't going to think about the father who left me, and who doesn't even think of me. I looked at Sirius and shook my head. I didn't want him to think about it either. I looked over at everyone and saw that the conversation around the table had already started.


	18. Meeting the Family

Meeting the Family

"So," said Harry trying to make some conversation. "How's everyone?"

"Fine." answered Lupin.

"That's great," said Ron.

"So you all know Edward right?"

"No," said Lupin, Molly, and Tonks.

"Well why doesn't Edward introduce himself so you all can get to know him properly?" I turned my head and saw Edward smiling a dazzling smile.

"Well as you know my name is Edward Cullen. I'm a vampire but my family is different. We try not to kill humans, so instead we drink animal blood, which makes us vegetarians to our kind." Edward said, looking around to see everyone's reactions.

"Well is your family the only vegetarian coven around?" asked Lupin, looking rather curious.

"No, we have what we call an extended family. They call themselves the Denali's, like we call ourselves the Cullen's. They live in Alaska. They're a pretty large coven almost as large as ours," said Edward actually absorbing himself into the conversation.

"Do vampires have powers? Like they say in the books?" asked Molly.

"Yes we do actually. I, for example, can read minds." I heard everyone gasp. "Well I can read all minds except Bella's, but we all know why." he said smiling at me, I couldn't help but grin at him. "My sister Alice can see the future. But the visions are unstable, so since the future isn't carved into stone, and it changes she watches you on your path." Just then my phone rang with I Told You So by Karmin, and I knew who it was.

"What Alice?" I said while putting the phone on speaker.

"Thank you for explaining my power well Edward." Edward just chuckled at his sister's antics.

"Wait how did she know the phone was on speaker?" asked Ginny.

"I saw her doing it Ginny." said Alice without letting me answer.

"There's your answer Ginny," said Ron stuffing his mouth with food.

"Well I'll leave you guys go back to eating. And Molly, don't give Ron the chocolate cake, he'll be sick if you do. And Ginny do not ever do what you were going to do earlier. Like never in your entire life." Ginny was shocked and Ron was pouting.

"Love you Alice." I said hanging up the call. "Well I'm pretty tired so I'm going to go take a stroll." I said getting up from the table. I walked out the back door, and heard Edward excuse himself also.

"Where are you going love?" said Edward sucking on my neck. It was twilight out and we were in the light of the moonlight in a part of the yard where no one would see us.

"I just wanted to go out for a walk, but we could do something else if you want." I said in a whisper. I needed him to help me forget about the pending conversation with Sirius about my father. If my father was Snape…that meant I had a father, a parental figure that could love me.

"I may have something in mind. You'll probably like it," said Edward, near my ear, in a husky voice.

"I probably will." I said grinning. "How are you going to get us up there?" I said giggling.

"Hop on little spider monkey." said Edward turning his back to me. I hopped onto his back and grabbed on to him tightly. He began to climb up the side of the house no one would ever see us. We finally arrived to my bedroom the window was open, and we slid in. He set me on the bed and pressed his cold body to mine.

He began to kiss all over my exposed skin, and little by little our clothes became a forgotten pile on the floor. It was a beautiful moment...again.

* * *

Morning sunshine was shining through my window straight into my closed eyelids, making me groan. I turned and bumped into something that was hard and cold. Instinctively I grabbed on to it-or rather _him_- and rested my head on his chest.

"Bella. Love? Its time to wake up." he said gently tickling my sides.

"I don't want to! If I stay asleep I won't have to talk to Sirius about my Daddy issues," I said grumply.

"But you have to." he said pulling me up to be face to face with him.

"No I don't. I can stay here with you with forever and forget I ever discovered that I wasn't James Potter's daughter." I said pressing my forehead to his.

"But how would that make me look like to the rest of your family?" he said looking into my eyes and kissing my nose.

"Bad. It would make you look bad." I sighed, and kissed him and he of course kissed me back. My senses were heightened with the kiss. "Did it snow?" I whispered against his lips.

"All of last night. Now there's a white blanket covering the city." I jumped out of bed when he finished the sentence, and wrapped my robe around myself. I ran towards the window and pressed my face against the glass. And there it was, the white blanket. "And you know today is Christmas Eve." said Edward wrapping his arms around my waist and putting his chin on my shoulder.

"It is?" I whispered, completely forgetting to buy presents.

"I already know you forgot to buy gifts, so I'll help you with them today." he said kissing my cheek. I let out a breath of relief.

"Thank you." I said turning and kissing him again. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," he said grabbing my lips again. The way he said the line made me giggle. "Why are you giggling?"

"Because that's always my line. And this time you said it." I said grinning.

"We'll figure out your odd thinking later. Right now you need to go shower," he said giving me a slight push towards the bathroom.

"Don't you have to go shower too?" I said resting against the doorframe.

"I already did." And he had. He was in an ivy green sweater with regular blue jeans.

"Wow. I just noticed that you had regular clothes on." I said slipping into the bathroom.

I turned the shower on and I began to go along with what you're expected to do in a shower. When I came out the shower in a towel, I was half expecting Edward to be there; but he wasn't. I tiptoed to my closet and searched for something to wear. I was looking for something pretty and comfortable. My phone began to vibrate signaling a text message. I made my way over to the nightstand and saw it was a text from Alice, of course.

_Wear the red sweater, with your black slacks. And wear that with your black ankle boots. Wear your hair down, let it dry on its own. Luck searching for presents!- A_

Of course that was the reason she texted me. I sighed and went in search of what she told me to wear. I couldn't find them anywhere. My phone vibrated again signaling another text; again from Alice.

_BTW the outfit is in your 3rd drawer, and the boots are in the right corner if your closet. :)- A_

I didn't even bother texting her back knowing she would see that I was thankful for her help. I went in search of the outfit exactly where Alice told me to look and there it was. I put the outfit on and it looked spectacular. My hair was actually behaving today, it was falling loosely and it was drying pretty quickly. I decided that it was time to go downstairs and start my very, very late Christmas shopping.

As I walked down the stairs and saw that the house elf was still here. I wanted to know its name.

"Excuse me?" I whispered to the house elf.

It turned and sneered at me. "What do you want ma'am?" he said angry to be disturbed.

"Um, I wanted to know your name. It seems awkward to keeping calling you 'The House Elf'. So I want to call you by your actual name."

His big eyes seemed to glitter with pride. "Kreacher is the name. Kreacher has served in the house of Black since before any of these mudblood traitors came here," he said sneering.

"Kreacher may I have a request?"

"Anything you wish ma'am."

"Can you please not call me ma'am? Call me Bella. And please don't call me friends mudblood traitors." I asked sweetly. I kissed his forehead and smiled at him.

"Yes...Bella." he said looking at me with his big eyes.

"Thank you Kreacher," I almost walked away when I remembered what I was going to do. "Kreacher? Do you think you could help me wrap my Christmas gifts when I come back from buying them?" I asked shyly, about forgetting to buy them earlier.

"Yes! Of course Bella! Kreacher is at your service."

"Thanks a lot Kreacher!" I said kissing his forehead once more and running away down the stairs. Everyone was downstairs finishing breakfast.

"Bella!" exclaimed Harry.

"What Harry?" I asked giddy with excitement.

"You missed breakfast! Aren't you hungry?" he asked poking my stomach.

"Harry!" I said swatting his hand away. "I'm not hungry like at all. And I have to do Christmas shopping."

"You still have to do Christmas shopping? We're all done."

"I didn't have time to do any shopping at all. So now I have to do it now, all rushed. Where's Edward?"

"Outside showing Sirius, Lupin, Mr. Weasley how he sparkles in the sunlight."

"Really? Wow, I want to go see that again." I gave Harry a kiss on the cheek and a one-armed hug. But then I remembered I didn't have the key to our vault. "Harry? Where's the key to our vault?"

"Um, Sirius has it." he said in deep thought.

"Thanks bro. Love you."

"Love you too," he said going to talk with Ron.

I ran outside wanting to see Edward shine again. And then I saw him at the end of the yard in the open sunlight. He had his shirt unbuttoned and his chest was sparkling like there were thousands of diamonds there. Seeing his chest made me remember what we did yesterday, making me blush again. I went over to where all the guys were ogling his sparkly chest.

"Can you guys stop starring at my boyfriend?" I said teasingly.

"This is just so fascinating! The vampires that I've read about burn in the sunlight, not sparkle like millions of diamonds," said Mr. Weasley taking notes from his wheelchair.

"Yes it's rather odd indeed. I think they've evolved to come out in the sunlight. Maybe it has to do with the venom?" said Lupin thinking thoroughly.

"I just think its cool!" said Sirius grinning.

"Of course you guys would think all those things." I said walking over to Edward who just finished buttoning up his shirt. "You know I much rather have you without that shirt, so I can just stare at you." I whispered in his ear, biting it gently. That got a moan out of him.

"Bella." he groaned.

"Don't worry, we have all the rest of eternity to do that." I said kissing his jaw, his cheeks, his nose, and finally his lips. He responded automatically, he got a moan out of me as a prize.

"Edward!" I whispered. My breathing going ragged. "Not in front of the family." I whispered against his lips.

"Alright love. But you owe me, for what you did to me," he said turning me so my back was to his chest. I could feel his excitement on my lower back, which made me close my eyes and moan.

"Bella, what did I say about inappropriate stuff in my face?" asked Sirius with a grin on his face.

"To not do it." I said pushing my ass on Edward's excitement. "Hey Sirius, can I get the key to our vault?" I said walking towards them and leaving Edward with his bad luck.

"Here," he said taking the key out of his pocket. "Don't lose it!" he reminded me.

"Thank you Sirius. I'll see you guys later, I have some very late shopping to do." I said stuffing the key to my pocket and grabbing Edward's hand.

"So Edward are you ready for a day of Christmas shopping?" I asked him when we arrived at Diagon Alley.

"You bet. An entire day with you, with no one bothering us." he said flashing me a crooked smile. He then put me in front of him and hugged my waist. "Look up." he said with a smile.

I looked up and saw a mistletoe. I grinned and threw myself at Edward, kissing his lips with passion. "I love you so much. You're my life Bella," he whispered against my lips.

"I love you too Edward. So much I can't imagine life without you."

I hugged him to me and breathed him in. I needed my Edward to help me get through this.

To get me through the fact that my father might have abandoned me just to follow the lord that was going to kill him if he didn't follow his orders.

Or maybe he abandoned me to keep me safe from the Dark Lord.

I really needed to figure this whole situation with Snape as soon as I could. I was going crazy with the possibilities.

"Bella?"

I kissed Edward's jaw and hummed.

"We'll find your father. I promise."

"How can you be so sure? What if he throws me in the arms of Voldemort? Maybe that's why he left me, to make me go back and fall into the claws of Voldemort!"

"Let's not think about the bad please? I know everything will work out for you love. I promise." Edward pressed me against him and kissed my forehead gently.

"Where would I be without you?" I whispered, pressing my palms against his face. He gently kissed them both and closed his eyes. "I would be lost without you my dear sweet Bella. I wouldn't be myself. You became a part of me that I never want to lose."

"You can't get rid of me that easily Mr. Cullen." I said stretching on my tip-toes and kissing his lips ever so softly.

Edward smiled content to be holding me against him. "Love you."

I nodded. If my father didn't want me, I didn't need him. I was content where I was: with my vampire and my two families. They would love and care for me like no one else. It would be a nice addition to have my father. I could only hope Snape would confess to me. All I could do was pick up the clues and pieces left for me to discover.


	19. Very Late Christmas Shopping

**Very Late Christmas Shopping**

Let's just say I rather much be dead than shopping. And so far I only have Hermione, Ginny, Alice, and Rosalie's gifts. I gave each of them a pearl necklace and a friendship bracelet. And of course they were all different color bracelets with the picture of the animal their Patronus is. And the pearls were all rare black pearls, which were very rare in the Wizard World also.

Later, for Fred and George I got matching briefcases, where they could hide their inventory from Umbridge when we got back to Hogwarts. For Sirius I got him a dog leash as a joke, but his actual gift was leather wristband that looked as if it was made for him. For Lupin I got him a book on Muggle myths and legends. For Mr. Weasley I got an entire set of books of how the Muggle mind works, and also the philosophy of the Muggle mind. For Mrs. Weasley I got her a brand new set of pots and pans. And finally for Tonks…well I got her a first-aid kit and a set of earrings.

"Edward! It's too damn crowded!" I whined as we entered a cafe that was near by. The hostess gave us a table that was at the end wall luckily it wasn't crowded around the back. I decided to sit on Edward's lap since I was feeling a bit tired and whiny. I turned around so I was facing him.

"Bella, your the one that forgot to do Christmas shopping before Christmas came." he said kissing my lips. Luckily the cafe wasn't full of people like usual.

"Just because you distracted me so much." I said biting his bottom lip and tugging on it.

He moaned into my mouth, sending goose bumps all over my body. "Bella, I need you. I need you so much. You're the drug I can't get enough of," he whispered into my neck. Where he had undone the scarf I was wearing and began to suck on my neck.

"Edward!" I gasped.

"Bella!" he whined.

"We have to go." I said breathless.

"And do what?" he mumbled.

"Edward, you know what we have to do. We have to finish my Christmas shopping." I said wrapping the scarf around my neck again covering the fresh hickeys he left and the ones from last night. _Some girls hate having hickeys on their body. It makes the feel like trash, but to me, they make every intimate moment with Edward even more real than a dream. _I thought.

"Fine." he said pouting.

I stood up from his lap. "Let's go." I said kissing his pouty lips. "We have to finish as soon as possible."

"Alright. Who's gift are we hunting down next?"

"Well I have all the girls' gifts, so I'm just missing all of the guys."

"Well what about my gift?" he said with a crooked smile.

"Hmmm, maybe you'll get it tonight," I purred.

"I can't wait," he said taking my bottom lip and sucking on it. I giggled out of the normality of the situation.

"Come on I have to go get the guys' gifts." When we left the cafe we were on a hunt. Buying gifts for guys, who were so weird, was nearly impossible. I almost gave up when Edward pulled me into a store full of Quidditch things.

"Love, I think we can Harry and Ron's gifts here. What do you think?" he said gazing at me with his topaz eyes.

"I think you're a genius!" I said pecking his lips and running into the store. I found a kit to fix Quidditch brooms, and a book on some tactics for Harry. And for Ron I got a set of a miniture game of Quidditch, which could be played whenever he pleased. I got out the store with several bags. "Let us hunt your brothers' gifts now!"

We found an antique store where they had some of the most fragile and old books. There I found several books for Jasper on the origin of magic, the beginning of magic sent through wands, all that good stuff. Now I only had to find the most difficult gift...Emmett's.

We had stopped at the car to drop off all the bags we had. "Edward! What the hell should I get Emmett?!"

"Maybe...umm..." He was at a loss for words.

"This is so frustrating!" I whined. Edward wrapped his arms loosely around my waist and pulled me against him, my body automatically molding against him.

"Maybe you can get him a poker table?" said Edward shrugging. "I mean I've heard in his thoughts he's always wanted one."

"Problem is that they don't sells those in the wizard world. We're going to have to go to the Muggle world, which is just around the corner." I said pointing at the abandoned brick wall with vines growing all over it.

"Why does it look like it hasn't been used in years?" said Edward pulling me along.

"Because it hasn't." I said smirking at him. "Most witches and wizards use floo powder to get here. They don't need to go to the Muggle world and then come through the brick wall to come to the wizard world. It was beginning to become too much of a hassle for people."

"Wow. Even wizards get lazy," said Edward knowingly.

"You know it." I said grinning up at him, my reward for grinning...getting kissed on an abandoned brick wall. After our heated make out session I touched particular bricks in the order I remembered and the bricks began to shift away from each other. "Come on!" I said grabbing Edward's hand and pulling him along. We went through the brick wall and we ended up in an alley full of empty dumpsters. Edward pulled me along through the alley and we appeared in a very busy street. No one noticed us come out of the alley so we kept walking, acting natural.

"So where is there for game equipment and stuff like that?"

"I remember there was one at the end of this street," said Edward looking up at the streets' name. "Yup. Just down at the end of the street. Come on let's hurry!"

We arrived at the store and we began to hunt down the best poker table in the store. "I found it!" I said doing my little victory dance. Edward walked over to where I was and looked at the table.

"Nice job Bella." he said giving me a high-five. He grabbed the table and took it to the cashier. The guy behind the counter scanned the table and the price came up to $220.33

"That's going to be $220.33," said the guy all while giving me a wink. I tried my best not to gag, and Edward was trying hard not to kill the poor guy. I gripped Edward's hand, trying to calm him down. He gave me his famous crooked smile and had seemed to calm down. I began to dig through my purse to search for wallet full of Muggle money. I pulled it out and gave the guy the exact amount. After he gave me my receipt, Edward grabbed the table and we walked out of the store.

"So, we should drop all of this stuff at the house so that Kreacher can begin wrapping them. And I'm coming back alone to buy your gift." I said smiling.

"Hmmm. So you are buying me a gift?"

"Yes."

"So, I guess that's good, because I already have your gift."

"You already got me a gift?!" I said shocked.

"Yes, of course." he said smiling.

"Why? We didn't even agree to a price limit!" I said annoyed.

"I didn't use money for your gift."

"You made it?!" I said embarrassed.

"Of course, your special to me so I decided to make something special for you."

"Will you mind if I give you your gift late? So that I can make a special one for you too." I said pouting.

"You know I wouldn't mind how late you gave it to me. If you want you don't even have to buy me one, or make me one," he said chuckling.

"I have to make something special for you because you decided to be amazing and make me a gift. So now I will spend my days up to New Years attempting to create a gift that reaches your standards."

Edward chucked giving me a delicate kiss on my nose. "C'mon love its getting late, its time to wrap the gifts." We made our way back to the wizard world and made our way to the car. "And no I don't mind you giving me my gift late, I'll just give you yours late also." he said with a dazzling smile.

"Why is it that you still have the power to dazzle me so much?" I said in a teasing tone.

"No clue, love." he responded, dazzling me some more on purpose.

"Hmph!" I said walking away, swinging my hips more than was needed.

"Bella!" whined Edward. I felt him press against me. "Don't do that." He had the poker table in one arm and wrapped the other around my waist.

I sighed and pressed myself into his side.

_If this were going to be my life I would live content and happy. _I thought to myself before smiling at my feet. "I love you Edward."

Edward kissed the top of my head and whispered against my hair. "I love you too Bella. We'll get through everything together. Like the family we are."


	20. Wrapping Gifts & Eating for the 1st time

Wrapping up gifts and eating for the first time

We finally arrived home. Edward stayed in the car to keep the gifts from prying eyes, while I went in to make sure everyone was outside with no way to look into the house.

"Kreacher!" I yelled, having no idea where he could be hidden in the house.

"Yes Miss Bella?" he asked sweetly.

"Help me and Edward wrap up the gifts for everyone please?"

"Of course Miss, I've set up the table for wrapping in the dining room," he said proudly.

"I knew I could count on you Kreacher." I said hugging him. All he needed was a little love to not be all grouchy to everyone else. He beamed with happiness for once. "I'm going to help Edward bring in all the gifts." I said running out the door. "The area is a go my love."

Edward had all the gifts in his hands. "Let's started then," he said walking into the house gracefully. I giggled at how simple life would be with him beside me. We took all the gifts to the dining room, where Kreacher was ready for us. "Hello there, and who are you?" he said to Kreacher sweetly.

"Kreacher sir. The House Elf." he said warming up to Edward quickly.

"Well I'm Edward, a vampire, but don't be frightened I won't bring any harm upon you," he said smiling.

Kreacher made his way to the table and began wrapping up gifts, then passing them on to me so I could write to who it was for, and that was from both Edward and I, and Edward his vampire speed went and put them under the rather large Christmas tree. A couple of hours later, we were done. Kreacher and I were tired, but Edward looked as if he hadn't done anything at all. He looked completely relaxed.

"I'm so tired, what about you Kreacher?"

Kreacher looked scared to answer. "Kreacher rather not tell Miss Bella."

I shook my head at him. "Kreacher, none of that nonsense please, be honest with me."

"Kreacher is very tired Miss Bella."

I smiled at him, "See how easy that was?" he nodded at me. "Go rest Kreacher." He gave me a smile of sorts and made his way to where ever it was he slept. I looked over at Edward and grinned at him.

"I told you I would finish the gifts before it was even time to begin celebrating!" He gave me a crooked smile and grabbed my hand and pulled me along to go outside where everyone was. "Hey everyone!" I yelled, Edward just waved and said a pleasant hello.

"So Bellsy, you finish the shopping and the wrapping?" asked Ron smirking.

"I actually did, thank you very much!" I said grinning at him.

"Bloody hell," he muttered giving Harry 3 galleons.

"Did you bet that I wouldn't be able to accomplish everything?" I said outraged.

"Guess I shouldn't have." he said looking at Harry who was grinning at me.

"Hmph!" I walked away from those two and went to sit beside 'Mione and Ginny, and left Edward with Sirius and the rest of the adults. "I hope you guys like what I got you for Christmas."

"You know we are Bells, so why even worry about that!" said Ginny kissing my cheek.

"Who's ready for Christmas dinner?" said Mrs. Weasly.

"We are!" we all yelled. Edward was the only who didn't say anything, since he wouldn't be eating. Everyone began to go back inside and make there way to the dining table, which had no trace of my gift-wrapping station.

"Edward, honey, I enchanted the food so that you could be able to eat it. Dumbledore sent me the spell with an owl," said Mrs. Weasly smiling at Edward.

Edward was out of words, for the first time ever. "Thank you Mrs. Weasly, so much. It has been so long since I've actually enjoyed a meal." He said smiling brightly.

Mrs. Weasly gave him a hug, and Edward hugged her back tightly. "Its alright dear, it was no problem at all. Just wanted you to officially be part of the family, and the only way for you to do that was for you to have a stuffed belly, and not wanting to eat until next week," she said with a giggle.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Weasly." I said joining the hug too.

"Your very welcome my dear. You know that I would do anything for you, you're like another daughter to me and every other adult here." she said giving me a kiss on my forehead. "Now hurry on inside before Ron and Sirius eat all the food."

We made our way to the table and took a seat in between Harry and Sirius. Remus and Mr. Weasly were sitting on the ends, and Mrs. Weasly was sitting right beside Mr. Weasly. Beside Remus was Tonks, then Ginny, then 'Mione, then Fred and George. On the opposite side was Harry, then Ron, then us, and then Sirius beside me.

"Everyone dig in!" yelled Mrs. Weasly as the food appeared in front of us. Edward was hesitant to 'dig in'.

"Edward? What's wrong?" I said worried.

"Its just…its been so long, since I've actually eaten anything. I don't even remember what food actually tastes like," he looked at the food like it was a scientific experiment.

"Here, I'll make you a plate and then you eat, and you'll fall in love with Mrs. Weasly's cooking, trust me. That happened to me when I first tried her food." I grabbed a plate and filled it up with steak, turkey, mashed potatoes and gravy, bread, and corn kernels. I gave him a glass of butter beer to finish it off. "Eat baby."

He looked at the food and grabbed his fork and knife and went for the steak. It was done 'well-done', so no blood would be present luckily. He took a small piece and put it in his mouth and began to chew hesitantly. He face beamed with excitement. "This is amazing!" he yelled.

I laughed at his reaction and so did everyone else. After that bite, everyone began to dig in their food like they had been starving, even myself.

When we all finished eating the main course, the plates and leftover food disappeared towards the kitchen "Now its time for dessert!" said Mrs. Weasly excitedly.

Everyone was anxious to see what the dessert would be this year. Mrs. Weasly brought out her famous (to us) red velvet cake with buttercream icing, with 3 rather large layers to it. Everyone began getting their rather large slices and began to eat and mingle.

"So did you enjoy your very first Christmas feast in the wizard world Edward?" asked Harry with his arm around my shoulders.

"It was everything I could ask for. Thank you all." he said giving everyone his dazzling smile.

I couldn't help but wrap my arms around his waist and pull him as close as I could.

"Don't thank us Edward it was our pleasure to feed you until you felt fat!" cackled Sirius.

"Don't be an arse Sirius," said Tonks.

We all giggled at the clever words that always seemed to escape past her teeth and lips.

"Since the Christmas feast is over, it's now time to open up gifts and gather around the Christmas tree," said Mr. Weasly.

Everyone made their way around the tree and began to pull out the gifts and collect the ones that belonged to them. I couldn't take a step closer to the tree. My throat seemed like it was constricting and my feet were glued to the ground.

"Love?" asked Edward making his way back towards me.

"I can't go Edward," I whimpered.

"Well why not?" he asked enveloping me in his arms and pulling me closer to him.

"I want my daddy," I whispered. As soon as I whispered the words I felt a deep ache in my heart.

Edward kissed the top of my head and lifted me in his arms. "Bella needs a moment alone, we'll be right back," he called out to my family.

He carried me upstairs and made his way towards my bedroom. Edward attempted to lay me on the bed but I wouldn't let him go. I fisted my hands in his t-shirt not wanting to ever let go of him.

"Noooo," I whimpered.

"I'm not letting go," he said laying on the bed and laying me on top of him. "It's okay, my sweet Bella. I'm here. There's no reason for you to be upset on such a happy day. We'll get your father to you as soon as we go back to Hogwarts I promise." Edward grabbed my chin and pressed my forehead with his. He kissed the tip of my nose lightly sealing the kiss. "I promise my love. I promise."


	21. Figuring out the Impossible

**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating in so long! I was so busy with finals and the huge projects that came with them. I'm finished with the chapters that I had typed out for the first time this story was published, now the chapters WILL be coming in a little late but they'll be better than the past chapters.** **I hope you all as my fellow readers will continue to follow the story and review. The reviews you all send in really help me continue writing. **

**Now here is another chapter of Bella Potter's life, where we will now know the truth of the secret that has been plaguing Bella's thoughts...have at it my readers! :)**

* * *

_**Figuring out the Impossible**_

"Time to open up presents!" yelled Mrs. Weasly.

"Whoo!" yelled everyone. Even Edward was excited, and it was fascinating to see. He looked so adorable, like an actual teenager who was excited to see what he got for presents and not a vampire who lived just to live. These were the times that my love for him shined through.

"Do I have something on my face?" asked Edward, catching me watching him.

"No, you don't have anything on your face," I said blushing, I grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the huge tree where everyone had begun to collect their gifts.

"Here Bellsy, these are all yours," said Harry, handing me about 10 gifts.

"Wow! These are all mine?" I said surprised. I never thought I was going to get so many gifts. Maybe it was because I was gone last Christmas.

Edward grabbed them for me and took them over to the loveseat so we could begin unwrapping them. Sirius walked over to us with 3 gifts in his hands, and the leather bracelet on his wrist. I knew he would like it!

"Here you go Edward," said Sirius putting the gifts beside Edward's feet.

"Are those really for me?" he asked surprised.

"Your part of the family, of course you're going to get gifts. One is from the adults, one if from the girls, and the other is from the boys," he said with a smile, and then he walked over to everyone else opening their gifts.

"I told you they would accept you!" I said grinning at him. He gave me his crooked smile. "I told you they would, don't doubt me my love." I said pressing my lips to his softly. "Merry Christmas," I whispered.

"Merry Christmas to you too my love," he said, tugging on my bottom lip with his teeth wanting more.

"Not right now baby," I said moaning softly. All I wanted to do was take him with me upstairs, and have my way with him over and over again. He moved back and pressed his forehead to mine and gazed into my eyes.

"You don't know how happy you make me Bella, I've been waiting to find you for almost a century, and now I finally found you, and I plan to never let you go. I plan to make you mine in all ways possible. Bella, won't you be my wife?"

I was actually very surprised. "Edward. We talked about this, I said I didn't want to think about marriage yet, maybe not for another year, I'm just so stressed out because of school, and all these bad guys attacking us over and over, also with Voldemort coming after me, most likely because of my powers. I don't want you to be in that kind of danger." I looked into his eyes, hoping mine were saying how sorry I was I couldn't give him what he wanted.

"Well, since you won't let me have you as my wife, will you at least promise to me that we'll be together no matter what and that you'll be completely honest to me about anything?" he said kissing along my jaw and neck.

"I, Bella Potter, promise to Edward Cullen, to be honest, and be with you for as long as fate will allow me." I said grinning. "Now let's open up our gifts." I said looking around at the floor and seeing no gifts at all that belonged to me, only Edward's were here. "Harry James Potter!" I screamed. I ran over to him and grabbed him by his collar. "Where are my gifts? You know how much I hate you pulling that little prank on me every bloody year!" He just started laughing. "Its not funny Harry!" I pushed him and stomped back over to Edward, with a pout on my face. "Help me find my gifts?"

"Just let me put mine somewhere safe, like my room." Edward grabbed his 3 gifts and ran with his vampire speed, left them in his room, and came back to me in about 10 seconds. "I'm back and ready for anything."

"Read their minds and tell me where my gifts are please?"

He nodded and began to concentrate. "Sirius." he said with a smile.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Because he was begging me not to tell you," he said kissing my cheek. I stalked over to Sirius and stood in front of him angry. "Where are my gifts?" I summoned air so that a tornado would appear around him and turn him around and around until he felt sick enough to tell me where my gifts were.

Instead of begging me to stop like I thought he would, he began to laugh. "There hiding in the place you would never guess."

"And where is that oh mysterious black, scruffy dog?" I said losing my patience.

"They're all in your room my dear," said Mrs. Weasly, glaring at Sirius.

"Thank you Mommy," I said smiling, remembering the time someone thought I was a long lost Weasly, since I had red hair too, just not as bright.

"Your welcome dear. Now up to your rooms all of you, its time to sleep, its almost dawn." she said ushering all of us (even adults) upstairs and into our rooms.

Edward and I went into my room and began unwrapping out gifts. Wow...I never expected any of these.

Harry got me a bracelet engraved with: _Bells & Harry, together forever, I love you sis 3, _I started tearing up, I loved my brother.

Ron got me a new copy of _Wuthering Heights_, with a note on the inside: _I actually read the book...now I see why you read it so much, its completely brilliant! Don't tell anyone I read a book! They'll be expecting more from me in school. Your brother, Ron! _I started giggling at his silly note.

Edward looked at me strangely, and I told him who gave me the book, and he began chuckling.

Hermione gave me a pair of earrings, while Ginny gave me the matching necklace.

Tonks gave me a magical spa kit to relax when I was stressing. Fred and George gave me 'hand-made' passes to use, like them being my slaves for a whole day, things like that.

Sirius gave me a bracelet with the Black crest on it.

Lupin gave me a book on the paranormal. The idea of reading about the paranormal gave me giggles, since I was included in that they surrounded me.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasly gave me a cute sweater with my name sewn on the bottom.

I was touched by all the gifts they had given me. I guess they really loved me. Well, no. I already knew they loved me. I put away all my gifts. I looked at Edward and wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him on top of me. We began kissing softly and delicately.

"I love you," he whispered against my neck.

"I love you too," I managed to moan out.

I was lost in his touch until I felt bile rise up my throat. He pulled me up and took me to the bathroom where I spilled my guts into the toilet.

Edward whispered sweet nothings into my ear and held my hair back. I was breathing heavily through my nose and glared at the toilet. I flushed and feel against the shower.

"I don't know what happened," I said coughing harshly I felt something rise up my throat again, expecting bile I leaned over the toilet. This time I spit out blood though, my mouth strongly tasting of iron.

"Edward," I whispered. "Get Harry," Edward looked guilty at me not wanting to leave. "Go I'll be okay," I whispered, leaning over the toilet and hacking more blood and bile into the toilet. I flushed the toilet again and leaned back against the cold shower door.

Inky blackness was starting to tinge the edges of my sight. I shut my eyes as tight as I could and breathed harder. I didn't want to pass out, not again.

Grabbing the edge of the toilet seat I rose up only to fall on my knees again. The inky blackness was back and was moving faster this time. I could feel it taking over my sense. All I could do was give into it.

I rested my head on the ground the last image I saw was Edward and Sirius racing towards me with Harry close behind.

"Edward," I whispered before giving into the inky blackness and finally being able to rest.

* * *

"Bella Potter!" yelled the sinister voice.

"Who's there?" I yelled back. Did Voldemort do this to me? Did he make me sick so he could come to me in my dreams again? How did he manage to do so without getting caught though?

"We meet again Ms. Potter," said Voldemort stepping out of the shadows and turning the inky blackness into the Ministry of Magic. "Do you recognize this place Potter?"

I glared at him, "Of course I do! It's the Ministry of Magic."

He smiled a sick, twisted, proud smile at me. "Good! Now can you tell me where we are now?" With a flick of his wand the Ministry of Magic turned into another location, one I didn't recognize this time. It was dark but there were eerie lights coming from the spheres on the bookcases that were organized in neat rows and columns.

"Where are we?" I said compelling myself to stay where I was and not move a step closer towards the spheres.

"Tsk tsk Ms. Potter. I can't believe your so-called family has never spoken to you about this place. This is the Department of Mystery, to be specific the Hall of Prophecy," spoke Voldemort.

"Why are we here?" I questioned loud and clear not wanting to let Voldemort since any of my fright.

"Because this place is very important to us and your brother included. Here is this prophecy of your brother and I. The prophecy of you and I still hasn't been found Ms. Potter. I want that prophecy and I will get it one way or another."

"Is that what these are?" I whispered, walking slowly towards the spheres filled with eerie white clouds. "They're prophecies?"

"Why would I lie to you Bella?" asked Voldemort, with a cynical smile in place.

"Because that's what you do," I said. "If you don't lie tell me who my real father is!"

Voldemort cackled, "Now where would the fun be in that?"

"This isn't a game Voldemort! You're going to lose, it's in your nature."

Voldemort glared at me, he moved his wand following a silent incantation and more inky blackness was pouring out of his wand. The inky tentacles were making there way towards me. I wanted to move but I didn't have the strength. The tentacles wrapped themselves around my legs and were beginning to wrap their way towards my torso.

I gasped for air when they began to cover my mouth. I was cocooned in the inky blackness, and I had no way out. I could hear Voldemort laughing at the excruciating pain I felt.

"Your father is someone who is very important to my cause. I can't let your presence in his life distract him from his duties." Voldemort said, his words laced with false sincerity.

"Please! Please let me at least know who he is!" I gasped when the inky tentacle removed itself from my face.

I breathed heavily through my nose not wanting to let him know that I would beg to know the name of my father.

Voldemort watched me warily, seemingly ready to give in at any moment. He walked around me and began pulling the tentacles off me.

I gasped in relief when they were all off me. I fell to the ground in a moment of weakness. "Please tell me. I have to know," I said coughing.

Voldemort pulled me up by my upper arms and placed me in front of him. He grabbed me close and whispered in my ear, "Severus Snape."

I gasped when he pushed me away from him. My body was shaking and I was sweating bullets.

"I'm glad we could have this conversation Ms. Bella. You have to remember about the prophecy. I will find it. And I will make sure you get the bad ending." Voldemort began to cackle and everything around me began to evaporate. All I could see for miles was blackness. All I could hear was a name. The name of my father.

_Severus Snape..._

_ Severus Snape..._

_ Severus Snape..._


	22. Reassurance of Love

**A/N: Hello readers. I was saddened by the fact that I only got 3 reviews from the only readers who seem to follow the story. Here is my thank you to you: EdFanable, AliceCullen3, and Bebeyeah. They seem to be the only readers I have. I should feel discouraged but I only feel like I should keep posting my story. So I'm going to keep going at it.**

**In this chapter I decided to switch the point of view from Bella to Edward. In Edward's point of view we get to see what happens in the actual world while Bella is with Voldemort in her dreamlike state.**

**I hope my readers enjoy. :)**

* * *

**Reassurance of Love  
**

**Edward**

I flew out the bathroom finding Sirius and Harry in the living room. They sat shell-shocked at the madness swirling in my eyes. There was only a one-word explanation I could give them: "Bella."

They ran up the stairs with myself on their heels. I pushed my way through them to get to the bathroom first. The sight that greeted me was a living nightmare.

Bella was sprawled on the floor barely conscious coughing up the darkest blood I had ever seen. The blood seemed to have a tinge of inky blackness in it. I scooped Bella up before Harry or Sirius could react and set her gently on the bed. I grabbed a cloth and wiped the blood on the corners of her mouth and moved her hair from her face. Sirius and Harry watched with wary eyes. I knelt beside Bella and grabbed her cold hand.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked pleadingly at Sirius.

"It seems she got sucked into another coma like the one she had at Hogwarts," said Harry. He looked down at Bella, almost examining her. I couldn't read either of their minds.

"Why can't I read your mind?" I asked them both.

Sirius sighs and answers, "It's a precaution we're taking. If you can't read our mind, then neither can the Dark Lord. It has nothing to do with you Edward."

I nodded letting the subject fizzle in the air. "What happens in the coma Harry?"

Harry kneels on the other side of Bella and watches her, as if looking for something - a sign that would set him at ease. "Voldemort creates the coma. Once she's sucked in, he has free reign on what happens in her dreamlike state. It won't take a toll on her physically but it will mentally and emotionally. The thing with Bella is that she won't let anyone know whats going on inside that troublesome head of hers," spoke Harry, fondly of his little sister. "Voldemort can show her her deepest fears or have a duel with her. In which most likely they'll end up having a draw, and both of them will be tired at he end of it. Or he can do whatever the hell he feels like. Which makes her being in a comatose state even more dangerous."

"How do you know all that?" asks Sirius, before Harry could continue talking.

"I see her. I feel what she's going through, the emotional turmoil she's suffering through. I know what Voldemort makes her go through as torture. Sometimes he even lets me see the horrors, as if it were a privilege to see such a thing. My sister gets weakened everytime he makes her go into a coma," says Harry with eyes that seem like a great void of nothingness.

"The coma at Hogwarts wasn't the first one?" I asked outraged that I wasn't informed of his.

Before either Harry or Sirius could explain Bella began whispering in her sleep. I moved closer to her. The room became so quiet all three of us could hear the word Bella whispered over and over in a pleading voice.

_ Please._

_ Please._

_ Please._

_ Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please._

It sounded like it was the only word she could say. The only word that was meant to help her escape the hell she was curently in. Her heart beat in time with the word she whispered over and over. Every pump of her blood whispered the word.

_Please._

I looked at Harry who was seeming more tired and drained than before. Sirius couldn't stop fidgeting with his shirt and the chair he was in.

"Why don't you all rest and I'll stay here by Bella's side. When something happens I'll make sure to tell you," I said looking specifically at Harry, knowing he wouldn't want to leave his sister's side.

He looked at me, his eyes searching me as if looking to see if I had an ulterior motive. He nodded subtly and left the room with Sirius behind him.

I returned to my place beside Bella not wanting to take my eyes off her. I watched her continue to whisper that damned word.

_ Please._

_ Please._

_ Please._

My phone began to ring in my pocket. I pulled it out and saw that it was Alice. I answered her call.

"When?" I asked.

"I don't know Edward. Her future is completely wiped off. It's like she's getting a new start and I just don't understand," answered Alice in a monotone voice. It wasn't anything like the quirky Alice I knew. "I've been trying to go around the void but I got pushed back. It's like a firewall. Every time I go around I get like a _Restricted Access _warning. I don't understand Edward! What the hell is going on?"

"Watch Severus Snape's path for Bella," I said, hoping she didn't ask for an explanation, but knowing Alice I knew I would have to give one if I wanted my way.

"The Potion's Master from Hogwarts? What for? What does he have to do with Bella and the Dark Lord?"

"Just do it Alice. I can't explain right now because I'm not completely sure and it's not my story to tell. I'm still waiting for the narrator to finish telling _me_ her tale," I said smiling knowingly at Bella. She _would _wake up, and when she woke up she would continue telling me the story of her life that was still writing itself.

There was shifting in the background of the phone.

"Do you need us to go there? I promise we won't be a bother, we just really miss you and Bella," spoke Esme.

I smiled to myself. "Bella will wake up soon Esme, and when she wakes up I'll make sure she gives you a call."

Before any of them could say anything else I hung up.

I wanted to focus on Bella. I laid her properly on the bed and set a blanket on top of her to keep her warm. I watched her.

She's still mouthing the same word.

_ Please._

Is she in danger?

In actual physical danger?

I feel like my mind is being overloaded with information: memories, images, voices, touches, and starry eyes. One thing hits me with full force though: _Music_.

I get up from my place slowly and walk where a guitar is. It has the letter B carved on the bottom of it, so I'm sure its Bella's.

I strum the chords and began to pluck a melody. I play the first song that sounds in my head: Hey Jude by The Beatles. I hum along with the harmony and then begin to sing the song.

_Hey Jude, don't make it bad._

_Take a sad song and make it better._

_Remember to let her into your heart,_

_Then you can start to make it better._

_Hey Jude, don't be afraid._

_You were made to go out and get her._

_The minute you let her under your skin,_

_Then you begin to make it better._

_And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain,_

_Don't carry the world upon your shoulders._

_For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool_

_By making his world a little colder._

_Hey Jude, don't let me down._

_You have found her, now go and get her._

_Remember to let her into your heart,_

_Then you can start to make it better._

_So let it out and let it in, hey Jude, begin,_

_You're waiting for someone to perform with._

_And don't you know that it's just you, hey Jude, you'll do,_

_The movement you need is on your shoulder._

_Hey Jude, don't make it bad._

_Take a sad song and make it better._

_Remember to let her under your skin,_

_Then you'll begin to make it_

_Better better better better better better, oh._

_Na na na na na ,na na na, hey Jude..._

When I begin to sing Bella stirs in her slumber. I want to believe that her stirring is from my voice but I feel and know that it's more than that.

* * *

Days pass and I don't know what to do with myself. I feel myself slipping slowly into a madness I had only felt once: when I was a newborn. I feel my throat begin to burn with an ache I hadn't felt in a while.

I need to go hunt.

But Bella needs me here with her. I attempt to numb the ache. I can't forget about it, it's impossible. There's no way to avoid the insatiable thirst that's plaguing me throughout my entire body.

Bella continues to stir and whisper the same word. It's becoming a chant of sorts; that word.

_ Please._

_ Please._

_ Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please._

I continue to watch over her. Harry comes in periodically, looking drained and more fatigued everytime he comes in. I want to ask him what he sees in his dreams, what's happening with my love but everytime I'm about to, my eyes settle on his red, bloodshot eyes. They look swollen and red-rimmed from countless hours of crying.

If I could cry I would probably look the same.

I shake my head instead everytime and bite the words back.

* * *

Sirius hasn't come back to see Bella, but I can hear him downstairs frantically trying to locate something of importance.

Hermione, Ginny, and Ron are hovering over Harry trying to get him to talk about his nightmares. The nightmares that make him wake up screaming, covered in sweat, tears, and bile.

Everytime they try to get him to speak he responds with a simple no. Lupin, Molly, Arthur and Tonks are busy attempting to find the whereabouts of the Dark Lord.

I'm sure this wasn't how they had expected to spend their holidays. Tomorrow was December 31st. The beginning of the New Year celebration. This was supposed to be spent in Forks. Bella and I were supposed to be in Forks celebrating in any way she wanted.

But we couldn't have that.

Bella couldn't even be given the chance to celebrate her New Year because of _fucking_ Voldemort.

"When I lay eyes on you I am going to slowly murder you. I'm going to be doing a favor to the world," I whispered to the silent, unmoving air.

* * *

I hear Bella stirring behind me. I turned and she began to whisper a different word.

_ Snape._

_ Snape._

_ Snape._

Snape. Snape. Snape. Snape. Snape. Snape. Snape. Snape. Snape.

It had become her new mantra.

She stirred more. Twisting and gripping the blanket around.

Alice called.

"One minute," with those words she hung up.

I waited patiently beside her ready with a glass of water. Sixty seconds seemed to become sixty years. My dead heart searched for hers to respond.

_ Love?_

_ Love?_

_ Answer Love._

She arched her back off the bed and opened her eyes wide with a gasp.

Her pulsing green eyes searched for something frantically. When they finally settled on me she laid back on the bed and watched me.

She closed her eyes with a small smile on her lips.

Her heart skipped beats, jumping in her ribcage. Answering my calls for love.

_ Love._

_ Love._

_ Love._

She sat up slowly and patted the place next to hers. I sat next to her and handed her the glass of water. She gulped it down greedily, giggling when some of it dripped on the front of her shirt.

She took my hand and pressed it to her cheek.

"I heard you singing. You were singing The Beatles. The only song I know by them to be specific," she whispered playfully.

She didn't want me to ask if she knew.

Because she knows.

I know.

Harry knows.

She just needs to say it.

She starts to sing in a melodious voice.

_Hey Jude, don't be afraid._

_You were made to go out and get her._

_ The minute you let her under your skin,_

_ Then you begin to make it better._

I watch her climb into my lap and curl up against my chest. I instictively wrap my arms tightly against her. I don't say anything. She needs to say it for herself. She whispers it against my chest.

"Snape."

The name is a confession to all the turmoil she's been through.

She knew I knew when she began to speak his name.

She knows Harry knows because he watches her when she fights, when she slips into a dreamlike state only to face inky blackness.

Her heart seeks comfort only I can give.

_ Love?_

_ Love?_

_ Always love?_

My dead heart answers back, more alive than ever.

_ Love._

_ Love._

_ Forever love._

"Severus Snape. Just like we thought. He's my father," she whispered looking past me to the door that was currently opening.

"Why didn't you tell me James wasn't your father?" demanded Harry, looking even more worn down.

Bella moved away from me and took steps towards her brother. I took the opprotunity to go to my room next door. Of course I would still hear them, but I wanted to give them the illusion of privacy.

"You don't know the hell I've been through Harry! You can't come in asking me things you have no idea about!" yelled Bella. I could hear her getting closer to Harry ready to pounce on him like a feral animal.

Harry raised his voice higher. "You led me to believe you were my sister!"

The slap Bella gave to Harry resounded throughout the entire house. "I _am_ your sister Harry Potter! I may not be your full-blooded sister, but I am still your sister. My father may be Severus Snape but I am still a Potter! I was _raised_ a Potter!" Bella was seething at Harry's accusation.

My phone began to ring, I didn't even look at the screen already knowing who it was.

"Maybe you should step out of the house Edward. Go hunt a bit," said Jasper.

I hung up the phone and walked out my room and gently closed the door. I sent Bella a text knowing she would check her phone.

_Went out to hunt. Wanted to give you and your brother some privacy. - E_

I walked out the front door without giving an explanation for the screams coming from the third floor. No explanation to the grand reveal that occurred only seconds ago. The man who everyone believed was a spy was the father of the creature everyone doted on. It was the definition of irony.

As soon as I was out on the street, I ran, and ran. Seeking the blood that would help me escape from the madness I was in. My throat began to ache even more at the thought of drinking blood.

When I arrived at the edge of the forest I shed the controlled exterior I held up and gave into the animal instinct I had hidden away deep in the recesses of my mind.

* * *

**A/N: Please review. Good reviews or bad reviews. I don't mind. They both serve to help me become a better writer. If you are a devoted reader to my story please review. It's all I'm asking. :) **

**Happy New Year!**


	23. Revelations

**A/N: Hello my readers! I am SO incredibly sorry that I have not been able to update in so long. Like I said before, I now have to begin writing the chapters from scratch and it's taking me a while to direct Bella on the path that I want her to go on. I will be trying to update as soon as possible, but life as a high schooler can be very difficult.**

**Also, if you read my story please note that I would love it if you would give me a review. It can be a critique or a compliment. I would really love it if my reviewers would give me their thoughts or ideas on where they want the story to be headed. I might incorporate your ideas somewhere in my story and give you credit ;D**

**Enjoy!**

**BTW: We're back to Bella's POV**

* * *

**Bella**

My hand was pulsing, all of the nerves on end. I just hit my brother. I couldn't believe what I had done. He deserved it though.

"I am still a Potter!" I screeched.

Harry looked at me surprised. He shoved me and yanked open the door. "I don't know who you are anymore Bella," said Harry walking out the door with tears brimming in his eyes.

I reached for him but he left without another word. I shook my head and rubbed my eyes raw. Harry didn't want to listen to me. If he didn't want to listen to me then I wouldn't make him listen.

I walked to the joining door in search of Edward. He was nowhere to be seen. I saw my phone flashing; grabbing it I flipped it open.

_Went out to hunt. Wanted to give you and your brother some privacy. -E_

I closed my phone without bothering to reply. He wouldn't get the message anyway. I sat on my bed and replayed everything I went through in my comatose state.

_Severus Snape..._

_ Severus Snape..._

_ Severus Snape..._

Snape was my real father. Not James Potter. Why would Lily keep this from me? From Harry? What was the danger in knowing? Did anyone in this family know the truth?

I got up from the bed and pulled the door open. There was no one around. They must have heard the fight Harry and I had. I walked towards the stairs and heard yelling from downstairs.

"How dare you show your face here?!" yelled Sirius.

"I am member of the Order of the Phoenix. I have a right to be here. Also Dumbledore sent me, that should be reason enough Black." sneered a familiar voice. I leaned over the railing and saw Sirius and Snape arguing in the front door. I ran down the stairs and stopped mid-step. My father was in the doorway staring at me. Did he know?

He had to know.

Maybe he was just protecting me from Voldemort. He was my father. My father was here and I wanted to run towards him but I slowly descended down the steps and continued to walk to him.

He was my father.

And he knew who he was to me.

There was no way he didn't know I knew.

He knew I _knew_.

I _knew _he was my father, and that he protected me.

It was the reason for all of the targeting and bullying in class. It was his way of protecting me so no one would ever think we were related in the way that we were.

He had the smallest of smiles on his lips.

He held out his hand and I grabbed it and intertwined my fingers with his.

Father and daughter were finally reunited.

"Hello Miss Bella," he said with a tug on my hand bringing me closer to him.

"Hello Mr. Snape," I whispered with a grin that would split my face.

"I know you know Bella," he whispered running his free hand down the length of my hair.

"Why didn't you ever think to tell me?" I asked, puzzled by the fact that I never figured it out. We looked more a like than anyone. I had his eyes. His eyes were the brightest emeralds I had ever seen, they had a mischievous glint to them.

"Would you believe me if I said I was protecting you and doing it for your own good?"

I giggled. "Maybe. Maybe I'll believe you if you hug me properly."

Before he could respond I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him with all might. This was my father! I was with my father...my Daddy. The Daddy who had lied to me sure, but it was worth it. My life had been on the line. He chose right. He chose what any other father would have if they were in his place, to put his daughter first, and keep her out of the line of danger.

"You're just like Lily. You two are so are a like Bella. You're my flower, my bella rose," he said pressing his face into my neck and I felt wetness in my neck. My father was crying. I looked up at Sirius and saw him smiling at us. I finally let the tears fall with the acceptance that father and daughter could now be together.

"Daddy," I whispered.

He looked up and grabbed my face softly. "My sweet rose. How did I ever manage to stay away from you?" he pondered.

I smiled at the sweet name he had given me. "I want to talk to you. Can you stay for a little bit?"

He grabbed my hand again and nodded.

I looked up to Sirius; he closed the door softly and made his way to the kitchen. I pulled my father along and we began to walk up the stairs. Harry was coming out of his room and stopped when he saw Snape and I.

"Well Bella, I see you change sides real quick," he sneered. He glared at Snape, Snape smiled back.

"Hello Harry."

"Don't pretend to be a parental figure to me because I already know who my real parents are. I already know that they would never lie or betray me for their own selfish gain."

I gasped at the words coming out of Harry's mouth. "What the fuck is your problem Harry? Can't you just try to understand the situation I'm in? Can't you attempt to get your head out of your ass?"

His reply was not heard.

He pushed past me and jogged down the stairs and out the door. I had to go talk to him. I looked up at my father and he nodded knowingly.

"I know what you have to do my bella rose, we can talk when we're back in Hogwarts. Maybe a day when you're serving detention for me for disrupting my class," he said with a wink.

"I'm glad we're together Daddy," I said hugging me tight.

"I'll never get tired of hearing you call me that my sweet rose," he whispered into my hair.

"Will I see you when I come back?" I asked.

"No probably not. I'm going to handle some fast business with the Order and then I'm going back home. Maybe some day you can come over to see," he said hugging me once more. "You should go after your brother. He's pretty upset with this new revelation."

I nodded, "I'll be seeing you soon then."

He nodded and said goodbye while I sprinted down the stairs and out the door without another look back.

The streets were covered in snow and it continued to snow, meaning Harry's footprints were covered. I began to think.

Where would Harry go to cool down? I thought and thought and finally reached an answer. He would be at the park. The one place where quiet and noise worked together to create a peaceful beauty where one could escape.

* * *

"Harry."

He turned to look at me and rubbed his eyes.

"Bella," he gasped.

I sat beside him and let him rest his head on my shoulder and put his hands in my own. "I don't want to lose you," he whispered.

"Why would you think that you would lose me sweetie?" I asked rubbing small circles on his hands.

"He's your father Bella. The one man, who has made it his job for my school life to be miserable, is your father. You'll want to spend all your time with him. I already have to share you with Edward, I don't want to have to share you with him too," he said, wrapping his arms tightly around my waist.

I lifted his head and grabbed his face with my hands. "I'm never going to leave you Harry. You're my brother. You're always going to be my anchor that tethers me to the ground. You help me understand the things that happen to us Harry. I love you."

He pulls me tight against him and squeezes me, "I love you too sis. I'm sorry I acted the way I did."

I look back at him and give him a smirk, "You _should_ be sorry you jerk."

He gave a short chuckle.

"Please Harry? Try and get along with my father? It would be very helpful if you would. I'm still trying to wrap this whole situation through my head so you're not the only one upset at the moment."

He nodded and let out a resigning breath.

* * *

"Bella?"

I opened my eyes to find bright topaz eyes looking down at me. I fluttered my eyes closed again, but felt a cold finger run down my cheek causing me to open them again.

"I've been patiently waiting for you to wake up, but I can't wait anymore."

I felt him put his hands on my waist. I closed my eyes tightly. He began kissing my ankle and making his way up. He nipped at my knee making me giggle. He towered over me, grinning.

"Good morning my love," he whispered nipping at my collarbone.

"Is it really morning?" I whispered, remembering how tired and worn-out I was when I came back home with Harry.

Edward nodded, and placed his head on my belly. I watched him carefully; he began to run his fingers up and down my stomach, deep in thought.

We sit like this for a while, the quiet enveloping us.

"Did you ever think of having children? Like being a mother?" he asks, without looking at me.

I began to play with his hair. "I hadn't thought of it. No." I began to wonder why he would ask such a question. "Why are you asking baby?"

He shook his head and kissed my belly button. "It was a fleeting thought. Don't dwell on it, but knowing you, you are going to go crazy thinking about," he said with a small smile; a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. His eyes had lost the spark they had a moment ago, and were now filled with worry. "Let's forget about it. Do you want to tell me what you did after I left?"

I nodded, and retold what happened throughout my day. How I was reunited with my father and about Harry and his fears, not quite forgetting about his rather odd question.

"It'll be okay Bella, I promise," he whispered, pulling me under the covers and wrapping his arms around me as tightly as he could without breaking me.

* * *

"Esme is here," whispered Edward, a couple of hours later, against my lips. We were under the covers letting our hands do what they wanted.

"Already?" I whispered out of breath. "She was supposed to be here tonight," I said panicked. Snape was coming in the afternoon to say goodbye. If I left before he came he would think that I didn't want anything to do with him, when the fact is I wanted everything to do with my father.

"She came to assist Mrs. Weasly with the New Year buffet she's having. She plans to make food for weeks. We can leave now or after the buffet since it's the 31st, but Alice will want us there now," he said pinching the bridge of his nose. He understood how important it was for me to stay and wait for Snape. I opened my mouth to reassure him that everything would turn out fine, but a doorbell downstairs interrupted me.

I looked at Edward whose face was contorted into one of confusion. "I thought Esme was already inside," I said sitting up and pulling the blanket to cover my nude body.

"She is. She isn't the one at the door."

I watched Edward trying to get an answer to my question, but instead of dwelling on it I got up and put on a pair of shorts and the sweatshirt I had stolen from him. After making my way to the bathroom, I made my way downstairs. Before I was out the door Edward was fully dressed behind me. I turned around to glare at him.

"You always look so put together."

He grinned and kissed my lips ever so softly, leaving me wanting more. He grabbed my hand and pulled me along downstairs.

We were at the bottom of the steps and Harry and Snape were at the door. They were in deep conversation, I could tell by the rapid whispering between them. Edward kissed my forehead and made his way towards the kitchen where his mother was. I watched him wrap his arms around her waist and kiss her cheek lovingly. Watching Edward and Esme interact as if they were a perfectly normal family made me ache for my mother. I walked towards the door with a heavy heart and hugged my father tightly, not wanting him to disappear on me.

"Sweetheart?" he asked running his hand up and down my back. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I just thought I wouldn't have the opportunity to say goodbye," I whispered.

My father chuckled, "It is not goodbye my bella rose. I'll see you back in Hogwarts. It's just a couple of days sweetie."

"I know," I said backing away from him. I watched the small box in his hand with an arched brow. "What's that?"

He looked down at his hand and then at Harry. Harry watched him with wary eyes, "Just do it."

Snape looked back at me and sighed. "Here, it's your late Christmas gift." With those words he left out the door.

I opened the door to call him back, but he was nowhere to be seen. I turned around and glared at Harry. "What did you say to him?"

"I didn't say anything Bella," he said giving me a sad look and walking out the room towards Ron's room.

I sat down in front of the door and opened the small box. Inside was the most beautiful, most intricate piece of jewelry ever. It was a gold anchor with beautiful glittering diamonds scattered around it. Inside was a note:

_I hope that with time you'll see me as your _real_ father and the person you can trust with your life. My dream is to someday be your anchor also my sweet bella rose._

_-Severus_

I swiped at my eyes roughly and looked towards the kitchen where Edward and Esme were watching me. "We're leaving now," I said grabbing my gift and making my way upstairs. As soon as I got to my room I pulled out my trunk and dumped every single one of my things in it. I wasn't going to be coming back anytime soon. I would stay with the Cullen's until I had to go back to Hogwarts. They wouldn't mind.

After finishing my trunk I took a shower and changed into more weather appropriate clothing, I decided to put on my anchor. It would remind me of my time here, of everything I had gone through at Grimauld Place.

I made my way downstairs with my trunk. "Now," I spoke, walking past Sirius and Lupin. I walk past them because they knew.

They knew that my perfect fantasy bubble was going to be popped by Snape and Harry.

How both of them were never going to be able to stay in the same room together, even if it was for me.

How they would always fight for the right to capture my attention.

Edward and Esme understood what I meant with the only word I spoke and began to say their goodbyes. I continued walking, attempting not to acknowledge anyone.

Once I get outside the back of the car opens, and I put my trunk in. After that I slide in the backseat and become as small as I can by bringing my knees to my chest.

I began to look out the window and let out a small breath of relief when Edward slid in beside me and Esme began the car.

Looking outside the car I saw the world rolling past us. I was leaving Grimauld Place and going back to Forks: a place where I would have to look completely different.

I pulled out my wand and uttered the incantation that would make me become 18-year-old Isabella Marie Swan. I looked at Edward, who smiled down at me and firmly pressed his lips against mine in the sweetest of kisses.

"You are still beautiful Bella no matter what you like. Haven't you heard the expression that it's what's inside that counts?" he whispered pressing his lips to my forehead. I cuddled against him and looked outside the window and gently touched my necklace; wondering what would happen next in the world I was thrust in with my new father.

How would the rest of the people at Hogwarts react when they discovered that I was the daughter of the most miserable professor of Hogwarts?

I shook my head to clear all possible outcomes of my future and instead watch as the world rolled past my window.

* * *

**A/N: I hope my readers enjoyed this new chapter. Like I said before I will attempt to update as soon as I have the next chapter written out. The process would be faster if my readers would give me their ideas and tell me where they would like the story to go :)**

**Review!...pretty, pretty please? :)**


	24. New Wonders in Forks

**A/N: Hello readers! So one thing I want to say is that this is the longest chapter I've done, 4K, and I hope that you all appreciate it and love it as much as I loved writing it for you all. I've received a lot of new favorites and followers on the story and I want to say thank you for all of those who have stuck by the story and read it even when I take a really long time to update. :)**

**& now another chapter from the mind of Bella Rosemarie Potter - ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three

**The New Wonders in Forks**

The drive to Forks was quiet and uneventful. The drive was what to be expected, when we arrived to Forks it was raining, the usual weather. The soft pattering of raindrops on the car windows comforted me. I turned and saw Edward looking at me with a small smile on his face.

"I love you Bella," he whispered, as he lowered his forehead to mine.

I breathed in his scent, "God, Edward I love you too. It's something that I can't even explain sometimes."

"Love," he whispered in a strained tone. It wasn't a tone filled with lust, it was a tone filled with worry.

I scooted over to the other side and looked out the window. "Don't pity me Edward. I don't want pity for the family problems I have. I just want to forget what happened," I whispered.

Edward nodded and looked over to his mother. Esme stopped the car and moved her body to look at us in the back. "We're here babies!"

As soon as the words were spoken my door flew open, "Bella!" squealed the pixie who pulled me out of the car by my arm.

"Alice!" I squealed back. I wrapped my arms around her tiny body and squeezed as hard as I could. I pulled back and kissed her cheek lightly. "I missed you pixie."

"Aw! Bella I missed you too!"

Someone pulled me back from Alice and turned me around. "Aren't you going to give me any love?" asked the always stunning Rosalie.

"Rose! How could I ever have forgotten about you?"

We hugged tightly and let go when I felt a pair of thick arms circling my waist, "Belly!"

"Emmy!" I squealed as he twirled me around. "I missed you my teddy bear."

"I missed you too my ballerina!"

I giggled as he set my down, and Jasper decided to swoop me up.

"Hello Bells!" he said in his sweet accent.

"Hello Jazz."

"I can feel something's wrong but I'm not going to harass you about it. I'll let you be until you feel comfortable enough to let us in and tell us about it."

I nodded and gave him a small smile. Jasper would always understand the tangle of emotions I was feeling.

I walked inside without another word and made my way towards the backyard. I gazed up at the sky, watching the gray clouds roll by.

"There's going to be a storm," said Edward closing in on me.

"Vampires like storms," I said with a small smile.

"We can get a do-over if you like? Last time didn't end so well."

Before I could respond to Edward, Emmett ran over to us and pushed me to the other side of the yard. I turned to chastise Emmett, but the grin on his face was just too adorable and all I could do was give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't reward him for doing wrong Bella. He's still learning how to be a proper _child_," said Alice, threading the word _child_ with sarcasm.

"Just because you let the child inside of you die off Alice, doesn't mean I'm going to do the same!" rebuked Emmett.

I watched with fascination as the discussion between Emmett and Alice jumped from being immature, to the weather, to who had higher grades at Hogwarts, to who was the biggest Gryffindor fan.

Esme and Carlisle came out to shut them both up and told them to get ready for the game that we were having in a few minutes.

"C'mon dear, I'll give you one of Alice's spare uniforms so you can get down and dirty with us," said Esme sweetly.

I followed Esme and once I got dressed I ran down stairs to find everyone waiting for me at the end of the steps. Edward grinned when he saw me and grabbed my hand, pulling me against him.

"You're perfect," he whispered.

Before I could respond Esme cleared her throat, "We should get going if we want to make the most of the little light left. Everyone has left his or her wand in a safe place right?" she asked looking around at us.

Everyone nodded. I nodded even though I had my wand stashed in my boot. No one would see it, and I needed it in case something went amiss. It would give me the comfort I desperately needed from the evil that was surrounding my life.

"Bella ride me with me in Em's Jeep, Edward will be waiting for you at the field," said Rose.

"Of course Rose," I said. I turned to Edward and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips and walked out with Rose. Rose grabbed my hand and began swinging them like we were the best of friends. I couldn't help but giggle at this silly side of her.

"I'm really glad you decided to spend New Year's with us Bella, I promise it's going to be amazing," said Rosalie once she started to drive towards the field.

I nodded at her words but couldn't get rid of a bad feeling deep in my stomach.

"Have you ever gotten a bad feeling that you just can't shake away?" I ask Rose, while touching my anchor around my neck.

"Everything will be fine Bella, just breathe and try to enjoy your time with us. Try to actually enjoy the game sweetie; nothing bad will happen with us protecting you. Nothing scares us vampires," she said with a grin on her face that showed her slightly sharp canines.

When we arrived at the field, my door was thrown open before the car even came to a complete stop.

I gasped and giggled once I saw who it was.

"Are you alright? Did Rose threaten you?" asked Edward fumbling with my clothes and hair.

I swatted his hands away and grinned at him. "Rose was a total sweetheart. You have no reason to worry about me when I'm with your sister. Me and her are on a whole new level with our friendship."

Edward huffed and pouted.

"Don't pout at me."

He leaned down until his forehead was on mine. "I love you."

I smiled at his words. There will never come a time when Edward Cullen will stop surprising me with those three words.

"I love you too."

"Forever?" he asks.

"Always," I whisper back, feeling my heart skip a beat…or a few beats.

"Okay enough with the sappy love story, it's time to play ball!" says Emmett effectively ruining the moment Edward and I were having.

Edward chuckles at his brother's antics but I can see that he's excited at the chance he's gotten to kick Em's ass at baseball. Edward takes off his hat and places it gently on my own.

"You look really sexy in hats…especially my hats," he says, with the grin that belonged to the cat that ate the canary.

"Edward hurry the hell up before I have to drag you over here!" yells Emmett across the field, Edward, the always classy gentlemen, gives him the bird and kisses me with new fervor.

I respond with the same passion.

Edward pulls back and takes in my swollen lips and lust-filled eyes. I can see him swallow the venom that's pooling in his mouth. It turns me on even more.

Before anything else can happen Edward is being dragged away from me and all I can do is laugh.

"Emmett! Put your brother down! The game is going to start so everyone get into position," yells Carlisle.

Everyone gets into his or her positions: Alice as pitcher, Rosalie as the first to bat, and Esme as umpire, everyone else is spread out wide in the grand field that belonged to the Cullens.

The game is in full swing when Alice wants me to bat.

"Please Bella? It'll be fun!"

I shake my head at her. "No Alice! I've never batted before and I don't want to right now. I'm very comfortable where I am now."

She begins to pout and her eyes get watery with tears that will never fall. I sigh and make my way to home base.

"You Cullen's and your pouts are going to be the death of me," I mutter.

I grab the bat and get into position, Alice grins at me. "I promise to be gentle Bell."

I nod, waiting for her to throw the damn ball already so I can go sit down.

The ball is thrown and I receive a strike.

The ball is thrown again and I receive another strike.

"C'mon Bella! Anyone from a mile away can tell you're not even trying!" complains Emmett.

"Shut the fuck up Emmett!" I seethe at him. Carlisle behind me chuckles while Esme gasps. I promptly apologize to them both before turning back to Alice and glaring at the damn ball. Before Alice could throw the ball, something emerged from out of the trees.

Wolves.

Fucking huge wolves the size of horses.

All I could was stare. They all seemed to be glaring at the Cullen's.

Edward appeared in front of me blocking me from staring at the creatures any longer.

"What's going on Edward? What the hell are they?" I whispered holding on to his shirt tightly.

"Nothing Carlisle can't handle I promise."

Three out of the ten wolves present ran back into the woods. I expected more wolves to come out but what I saw next shook me to the core. Three _men_ came out of the forest dressed in jean cut-offs.

"Carlisle," said one of them, the one that was the leader by the looks of it.

"Sam, it's nice to see you again," spoke Carlisle, like the perfect ambassador.

"It would be nicer if there weren't so many bloodsuckers around," sneered one of the others.

"Cool it Paul," warned Sam. Sam must be the alpha.

Paul growled but said nothing.

"We know you have a girl with you, a human girl Cullen," spoke the other man.

"Jacob! I said I would handle it," says Sam giving him a glare that shuts him up.

"Are they shape shifters?" I ask Edward quietly. He nods and wraps my arms around his waist. I gently lay my head on his back and sigh, reveling his scent, desperate for a distraction from the scene unfolding in front of us.

"The girl is in no danger Sam," answers Carlisle, keeping his face calm.

"The treaty Carlisle. You vowed that no human would be transformed."

"And I'm still keeping that vow. Bella is safe with us, we're protecting her from a greater evil."

"Plus, I'm not all human," I add stepping around Edward, even thought he attempts to stop me.

"You look human, you smell human. Why try to lie about it?" asked Jacob.

"I'm not lying. I have nothing to gain or lose by lying." I pull my wand out without another word and begin to say the incantation that will transform me back to who I really am.

I can hear gasps all around me, from the Cullens who are in utter shock that I just showed my magic, which could get me expelled from Hogwarts, and the wolf pack who don't believe what they've seen.

"What are you?" whispered Jacob, who has a curious glint in his eyes.

"A witch," I said brushing my unruly red curls down with my hands and putting my hat on right.

"Do you know what they are?" asks Paul.

"Of course silly! This is my family, they're protecting me from something way worse than all seven of them combined."

"Worse?" asks Jacob intrigued by what I'm saying.

"Yep. A dark wizard is after my brother and I, and I have to do everything in my power to keep him away from us."

I felt Edward press himself behind me and all the other Cullens coming closer around us.

The other wolves approached us too and sat down on their bellies in front of me. I sat down and petted them one by one, except for a gray wolf who looked like she was going to bite me hand off if I even attempted to touch her. Jacob and Paul sat down with the wolves while Sam stood up and looked down at us.

"Why are you with vampires and not your own kind?" asks Jacob, peering at me through his lashes.

"Because the Cullens are my family. And my own _kind_ are waiting for me to come back from my vacation with the Cullens."

Jacob shook his head, probably not believing the words I was saying.

The sandy wolf seemed to give me a lopsided wolfy grin. I couldn't help but press a small kiss on his snout. The wolf snorted and sat his heavy head on my lap, while the gray wolf seemed aggravated by his behavior.

The Cullens had retreated from behind me and were now collecting the bats and baseballs scattered across the field. I looked up at Sam and gave him a small smile.

"I hope you aren't too mad at the Cullens for harboring a witch from you all, I promise I will bring no harm to anyone. I didn't come to harm anyone." I whispered, tugging at the anchor around my collarbone.

Sam nodded and all the wolves began to rise up, including Jacob and Paul who were still in their human form. The sandy wolf whimpered and hid his head deeper in my lap. I stroked his fur and gave him another kiss.

"I want to meet you in your human Mr. Sandy Wolf."

He immediately rose up and ran towards the woods. The trees began to shake and out came a boy no less than 16 years old ran out. Once he was close to me I could see that he was very tall, probably 6'1" with black hair and bright brown eyes. He had a youthful, huge grin plastered on his face, which in time made me grin like a fool. I felt like an actual 15 year old around him.

"I'm Seth," he said putting out his hand in an offering.

I looked behind me to see all the Cullens smiling at me. I looked at Edward who was beaming pride. Pride at what though? I raised my eyebrows in question and he gave a small, subtle nod. He was proud at the fact I was able to tame the wolves with my words.

"I'm Bella," I answered, grabbing his hand tightly and shaking.

"It's time to go Seth," spoke Sam, who put his hand on Seth's shoulder.

"Maybe we can hang out Bella? Only if you have time though, I don't want to mess up your schedule or anything," rambled Seth.

I giggled at his rambling. "I can meet up with you after New Years and before I go back to Hogwarts."

He gave me a wide grin, and nodded. "That would be awesome. Just come on the reservation and maybe some of the others want to hang too."

I nodded and waved at him as he made his way towards the woods.

I turned back to the Cullens who were trying to get away from me. "Why are you guys running from me?" I asked.

"You stink Ballerina!" exclaimed Emmett.

"What?" I sniffed myself and all I smelled was my strawberry body wash.

"You smell like wet dog, which stinks like shit!" yells Rose.

"No I do not! I smell like strawberries like I always do!" I ran over to Edward who was pinching his nose. "I don't smell do I?" I asked pouting.

Edward nodded and looked up at the darkening sky. It began to pour buckets of rain. I reveled in the rain and grinned at Edward. "Do I smell now?"

Instead of answering me he pressed his lips to mine. His lips left mine and ghosted over my neck. A shiver shuddered throughout my entire body. I stepped back and looked at him, almost examining him.

"Why?" I whispered.

He looked confused. "Why what?"

"Why are you still here with me when a monster is coming after me?"I ask, after everyone has promptly left the field leaving us by ourselves.

"Because I love you Bella. I can't live without you. You're everything to me. I was a monster myself before I found you, and then you filled me with your love and I became something new."

By the time he was done, tears were brimming in my eye, threatening to spill over. "Edward," I managed to gasp out. The rain was making it hard to see him because it was like a curtain. I crossed the threshold and it suddenly ceased raining to my amazement.

Edward enveloped me in his arms and hugged me close to his body. "I could never let you go. When you left, I thought I was dead. I couldn't feel anything. I was the walking dead and then you came back into my life, and everything shone with your beauty and glory."

I smiled at Edward and used my wand to conjure a single red tulip. "I love you." I handed him the tulip and watched his lips form his famous crooked smile. He grabbed my hand and pulled me along. The Jeep was running and waiting for us. I hopped inside and fastened my seatbelt. I grinned at Edward who did a U-turn and set us on track the bumpy, muddy road.

I laughed so hard the entire ride that I snorted on occasion. Edward laughed loudly, which surprised me because I had never heard him laugh so hard, he even managed to sound out of breath.

Once we arrived at the house I stumbled out the car with tears streaking my face, my hair a wild, red mess, and my face split into the biggest grin ever. I looked back at the Jeep that it was no longer squeaky-clean like Em had it…now it was streaked with mud. Even the roof had chunks of mud stuck to it. I couldn't help but start cackling at the mess Edward had made.

Everyone ran outside to see what Edward and I were laughing at and gasped when they saw what happened to the monster Jeep.

"Why is everyone laughing? Did Ballerina fall on her face?" declared Emmett.

He stopped short of his path when he saw what we had done to his Jeep. Or more of what Edward had done to the Jeep.

"What happened to my baby?!" he managed to sputter out.

I jumped on Edward's back, knowing a race to death would be coming up. "We have no idea what happened to your precious Jeep Emmett!" spoke Edward calmly, even though I knew he was trying so hard not to laugh in his brother's face.

"I'm going to _fucking _murder you Eddie!" growled Emmett.

Edward snarled at the nickname that Emmett gave him.

I jumped off Edward's back knowing that the fight that was ascending wouldn't be a playful one. "I'll clean your damn Jeep Emmett." I pulled my wand out and called water to me and drenched Emmett's Jeep in water washing away all the mud that was currently present on it.

I walked up to Emmett, and even though I was shorter than him, he still held fear for the immense power I had at my possession. I would never use any of it on him though, but he didn't need to know that.

"Ballerina, I'm sorry."

I walked past him nodding. He had nothing to apologize for. Edward and I had taken advantage of his hospitality of allowing us to borrow his Jeep and we brought it back filthy. It was our fault. I looked down at myself and saw I had specks of mud scattered across my chest. I looked over at Emmett and jumped on his massive back. "To Edward's room!" I squealed, when he started bouncing around.

Emmett ran up the stairs and set me down in front of a guest room door I had no idea about. It was adorned with an intricate soft pink B, with a ballerina in mid-twirl on the inside. I touched it lightly and glanced back at Emmett who now became interested in his shoes and the floor he was standing on.

"Emmie?" I questioned hoarsely.

"I thought it would make you feel more at home if you had a place of your own inside the house. Esme and Alice helped me with the decorations on the inside and everything else. But I hope you like it, and I hope you understand the meaning behind us giving you a room in the house."

I nodded knowing exactly what they meant. They gave me a room so I could understand that I had a place in this family.

That I belonged with them.

These people were my family just as much as my blood relatives were.

I opened the door slowly and was in awe in how much the room exemplified my personality to the fullest.

The dark and light shades of the room mixing together.

The hand-drawn stars on the ceiling.

The four-poster bed in the center of the room against the back wall, covered in a mountain of stuffed animals, ranging from fat caterpillars to fierce lions.

The desk facing the window that was covered in blank, leather-bound notebooks waiting to be written in.

Everything about this room screamed that it was meant for me. That the Cullens had analyzed me over and over again to get the perfect balance between girl and witch. The room was beautiful and amazing, and something that I would always cherish.

I turned around and saw that all the Cullen's were inside the room waiting for my response. My face was split in a grin that was so wide my cheeks were beginning to ache.

"I absolutely love this room! It is so…amazing! No, amazing doesn't even begin to cover the beauty. There are no words that can do justice to the beautiful gift I have just received." I ran over to them and hugged them one by one, finishing with Edward who kept his arm around my waist.

"We have to go hunt Edward, and now that we've made sure that Bella knows about her new room, now would be the perfect time to go and get some hunting done before we head off to Hogwarts," spoke Jasper, whose eyes were opal and giving me chills.

"Yeah, you all go ahead. I'll stay with Bella and keep her company," answered Edward. The vampires nodded and left out the front door into the wilderness that called their name.

I looked up at Edward and saw that his eyes were a bright topaz. "Are you still good from the hunt you did at Grimauld Place?"

He leaned down and pressed his forehead against mine. "Of course. If I wasn't I would have gone with the others. The thirst isn't bothering me so it's okay Bella."

I pulled back and walked towards the bed, I ran my finger along the part of the comforter that could be seen. "This is really nice," I said grabbing the fat, stuffed caterpillar that was calling my name. "Who came up with the idea?"

Edward chuckled and answered, "Emmett. He believes that you are still a little girl who deserves to be spoiled rotten with materialistic…animals."

I giggled at Emmett's implication. "I don't know about the little girl part, but the spoiled rotten one I could go for," I said in a teasing tone.

Edward smiled his crooked smile and ran towards me, pushing me on top of the bed of stuffed animals. "I am not going to christen my bed with all of my animals on it."

Edward groaned and rolled on to the other side. "Can we take them off then? They can sleep on the floor, they're not even _alive_ Bella!"

I giggled at his troubled face. "Let me sleep and maybe then I'll give you an answer, which somewhat rhymes with the word sweat." I whispered against his lips. His hands were firmly placed on my hips and I could feel him under my skin. I took in a shallow breath. "Sleep?" I asked.

He nodded and made space for us in the bed. I slipped under the covers and took off my clothes except my bra and panties. I felt the bed dip on the side Edward was on. He had also taken off his clothing, and was currently just in his boxers. I grinned when he wrapped his cold arm around my waist and pulled me towards him. My body shivered but it wasn't from the cold of Edward's body, it was more from the delight I was feeling to have Edward so close to my body. My skin was on fire wherever his fingers touched me. I let out a breath and fluttered my eyes closed.

All that was on my mind were the good things that were currently in my life. I would never regret naming the Cullens as my family. I would never regret discovering that Severus Snape was my father. My heart beat for all my family. Wizard, witch, and vampire alike. If they were taken from me…I don't know what I would do.


	25. Everything Will Work Out

**A/N: I'm soooooo sorry for not updating sooner! I'm pretty sure you are all mad at me for taking so long but I hope the chapter is worth the wait. If you want to see something happen in the story, tell me and I may put it in :)**

**I hope you all enjoy! :D and still love me! x**

* * *

**Everything Will Work Out**

My mind was reeling. I was having a thousand thoughts a minute; I couldn't even begin to fathom what the thoughts were about. Images, voices, memories were flashing against my lids in a colorful array of thoughts. It took everything in me to wake up again. I shivered from the cold that surrounded me and let a small smile grace my lips.

I felt a hand running up and down the length of my back, stoking the never-ending fire in the pit of my stomach. The hand moved away and I whimpered at the loss of contact.

"It's time to wake up beautiful."

I groaned and rolled over. "More sleep." I tucked my head under the pillow and grabbed it tightly. Someone plucked it from my grasp.

"Esme will be very upset if you don't eat the breakfast she made for you," whispered Edward into my ear while nibbling on my ear.

"If you get doing that we're never leaving this room." I sat up and watched him through my lashes. "Today is the last day of the year."

"That it is."

"Do you even take notice of the years and days?"

Edward laid his head down on my lap, "When you an immortal, sometimes the definition of time gets away from you."

I ran my fingers through his disheveled hair and laid a soft kiss on his forehead. "Maybe time won't escape you so often now."

He gave a small smile while he closed his eyes.

"I'm going to tell you a secret," I whispered into his ear.

"Tell me anything and everything," he spoke, never opening his eyes.

"I'm petrified of the future."

Edward's eyes opened and I gazed into the depths of them. "I'm afraid of the future also, you know." I watched him with a raised eyebrow. Edward was an immortal vampire, he had nothing to be afraid of…_ever_. "I'm afraid that during this wizard war going on I'm going to lose you again and this time forever. I don't want to ever lose you, you are supposed to be mine."

"Yours. Forever yours Edward." I placed my hand over his heart and kissed his lips lightly. "This is mine."

"My lips?"

I giggled. "No silly your heart. It has a rhythm all it's own and it's all mine."

He nodded and wrapped his arms around me and hugged me. "Sometimes I think you're too perfect for me." I giggled and took the sweet compliment in my heart.

I shoved him off me and dived into the bathroom. After taking care of all my needs, I wrapped my body in a fluffy towel and made my way towards the closet. I settled for a pair of sweats, a cami, and some fuzzy socks. I looked back to the nightstand where my wand was hidden and shook my head. I didn't need my wand. I was safe here in Forks. Nothing that could harm me with magic was present here. Walking down the stairs I sensed a different presence. There were more vampires in the house. New vampires.

"…haven't see you all for months now! We thought we could visit you."

I turned the corner towards the den and caught sight of five vampires who were not my Cullens. I eyed them just as intently as they eyed me.

"Who is this?" asked a brunette with a thick Spanish accent.

"This is Bella." Edward made his way towards me and pulled me close. I fisted his shirt tightly in my hand.

"This is Isabella?" asked the man holding the brunette close, with the same Spanish accent.

Carlisle answered. "Yes. This is the new member of our family Eleazar."

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" asked one of the blondes from the trio of women.

Esme took it from there and introduced everyone. "Bella come closer." Esme gently grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to the group of new vampires. "This is the Denali Coven, they live in Alaska. We consider them our extended family. These are Eleazar and Carmen." She pointed to the two people who had spoken with Spanish accents.

Carmen smiled at me and grabbed my hand that was free. "It's so nice to meet the person who has captured Edward's heart."

Eleazar continued to study me and said nothing, but gave me a small smile. I accepted what I got and smiled at them both before making my way towards the trio. The women with strawberry blonde hair stepped towards me and grabbed my hand. "I'm Tanya, these are my sisters, Irina," the blonde with chin-length hair stepped forward. "Nice to meet you," Irina spoke.

Before Tanya could introduce the other woman she grinned at me. "I'm Katrina, but I prefer to be called Kate." I smiled at her and made my way back to Edward.

"It's very nice to meet you all," I said. I was nervous. I knew I wasn't hiding it well enough. Would the see that I was a witch? Would I be considered a threat to them? I wouldn't want to ruin the Cullens' relationships with other covens.

"What are you?" asked Eleazar. He began to close the space between us. "She is human but not entirely. I have never seen another human like her."

I knew my magic wouldn't be able to hide itself. "I'm a witch."

Carmen and the trio gasped. "Wizards and witches exist?" questioned Kate.

I nodded. "There is an entirely different world you haven't set your eyes on."

The rest of the Cullens' joined us. "Are you all staying here to celebrate New Years with us?" asked Alice.

"If you would allow us to join you on such a short notice, then of course we would be honored to stay," answered Eleazar.

Alice and Rose squealed and hugged Tanya, Kate, and Irina. I hugged Edward closer. I was beginning to miss my family at Grimauld Place. The way everything ended tugged at heart. I touched my anchor and sighed. My family would understand. They always did.

I left Edward's side and went back to our room. I dived into the closet and changed into more decent clothes. Wrapping a scarf around my neck I walked down the stairs. "I'm going out!" I yell running out the door.

No one said anything before I closed the front door. I began to walk and sensed Edward following me.

"And where do you think you are going?" he asked, pressing his front to my back and resting his head on my shoulder.

"I'm going to visit Seth. I know it's before the time I told him, but I hope he won't mind if I intrude for a little while."

Edward pressed a soft kiss to my jaw. "Would you like me to go with you baby?"

I shook my head. I needed to be alone for a bit. "I need to be alone. I'll call you when I want you to pick me up. I want to walk there to take in the scenery."

Edward spun me around. "I love you," he whispered, pressing his forehead to mine.

My eyes began to tear up, "I'm so scared Edward, what if I die? I don't want to die."

Edward hugged me against him and settled his head on top of mine. "I won't let you die. I could never survive knowing you weren't breathing anymore. There is no reason for you to be scared Bella." We fell to the snow together and Edward pulled me into his lap. "Do you still want to go hang out with Seth and the other wolves? Will you be okay?"

I got off his lap and settled into the snow in front of him. I grabbed a hold of his hands and pressed one into the cheek kissing the palm gently. "I want to go baby. It'll give me sometime away from everything bad."

"What brought on the change of emotion?"

"Nothing. It was a fleeting thought that turned into something more." I stood up and looked down at Edward. "Kiss me."

Edward stood and kissed me fiercely. I wrapped my arms around his neck pressing him against me, my fingers slipping in his hair. I pulled lightly and got a groan out of him. I moaned into his mouth, "Edward," I whispered. "I still want to leave."

Edward smiled against my lips and kissed my cheeks. "I'll miss you,"

"As I'm going to miss you." I stepped away from him and walked towards the woods, turning back once more to wave. He smiled at me and waved back. I blew a kiss and made my way towards the reservation.

I arrive to the reservation and smile. Everything looked so alive. I crossed the boundary line and was welcomed by Jacob.

"Hey Bella. What are you doing here? Didn't you say you would visit Seth after today?"

I nodded, "That was what was planned but I needed to get out the house. The Cullens have visitors and I don't want to feel awkward. Even though they would never allow me to feel awkward or left out."

Jacob nodded and grabbed my wrist. I gasped at the heat emanating from his body. "Everyone is at my house at my garage."

"Do you think they'll mind that I came here uninvited?"

"Of course not Bella. Everyone was wishing you could come sooner, but you came just in time." We stopped at a quaint small red house. There was a garage behind the house where a lot of men with no shirts on were huddled around.

"Are those the rest of the wolves?"

Jacob nodded and continued to pull me along. Before we arrived to the group my stomach decided to make its presence known; it growled. _Shit!_ I left without eating the breakfast Esme made me. Jacob began to laugh at my expense.

"Are you hungry tiny Bella? We'll feed you! You'll be as big as we are before you leave!"

I laughed and ran ahead of him. "C'mon Jake! I'm hungry!"

He grinned his 100-watt smile and chased after me. Before he could catch me I ran towards Seth and hid behind him. Seth growled at Jacob believing I had been in danger.

Jacob growled back at Seth and I stepped out behind him before a fight could erupt between the two. "I'm fine! I was just joking around, I'm sorry if I upset anyone." I looked around and saw Paul glaring at me.

"What the hell are you doing here?" yelled Paul, who was now in front of me. I cowered behind Seth who was grinning and cackling at the situation.

"Cool it Paul." Jacob shoved Paul out of the way and held out his hand. I grabbed on to it tightly, grateful for the evasion of a fight with a wolf.

Seth settled his arm around my shoulders, while Sam walked forward with a woman who had jagged scars marring her beautiful face. Sam spoke, "This is Bella. She's staying with the Cullens for the time being. She is human but more at the same time. Be nice to her and don't let anything happen to her, we don't need to give the Cullens an incentive to fight."

I sat on a log where Jacob sat at my left and Seth at my right. I felt smothered but quickly became thankful for the sweltering heat these two were radiating in this blistering cold. A plate was handed to each of us by the woman with the jagged scars. I watched how perfectly at ease she was with the other men even though her face would never be perfect.

"I'm Emily."

She was crouched in front of me with a plate of food.

"I'm Bella, but you already knew that."

Emily smiled at me sensing my nerves. "I really like your necklace. Did someone special give it to you?" she questioned while handing me the plate of food.

"You could say that." I took the plate from her and began to dig in. The food was amazing and by the time I was done I was licking my fingers.

"The food was amazing Em!" cried out Seth while shoving the leftovers in his mouth. I nodded, in complete agreement with Seth. I looked around at the guys and giggled. Sometimes they could act like complete dogs. Paul continued to watch me warily but stopped glaring at me.

I rose from my seat and began to leave. "I think it's time for me to go. I've been for a long time." Seth rose from his seat and ran over to me, almost knocking me over.

"Don't go yet! We can go to La Push and hang out by the beach." Seth became desperate in his attempt to make me stay and grabbed my hand, tugging on it.

I smiled at him. "I need to go though. I'm sorry I came for such a short visit. I may come back though, so look out for me."

Seth sighed and nodded. He enveloped me in his arms and squeezed softly. "I can't wait to hang with you again."

I nodded and waved back at everyone, smiling at Jacob. I made my way towards the woods and the boundary. Back to _my _Edward.

I ran when I neared the boundary line. Someone emerged through the thick trees. I couldn't make out the person. I began to run faster, believing it was Edward. My face stretched into a grin when I saw that the silhouette was a man.

"Bella," spoke the voice.

I stopped mid-run. That voice didn't belong to Edward. It belonged to someone else. Someone I didn't want present in Forks.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded.

"I wanted to ask for your forgiveness. I am terribly sorry for leaving you after giving you your gift. I see you liked it." He pointed to the anchor that hung around me neck.

"I love it. It's very beautiful." I walked closer to my father and stop when I was directly in front of him. "How did you know where I was?"

He grinned at me. "Call it a father's instinct."

I playfully glared at it. "I rather call it magic. What spell did you use to find me?"

He shook his head and pretended to zip his mouth shut and throw the key away. I reached up and wrapped me arms around his neck. "I missed you. I've missed you my whole life. I hated you. I hated you because I felt like you bullied me because I was a Potter."

Snape made his way to the ground and held me in his lap and wrapped his arms around you. "I could never hate you my sweet rose. I used to be filled with anger and hatred towards you mother, Lily, but then I realized that even though she never confessed to anyone that you were really my daughter and not Potter's, she still gave me the most beautiful baby girl I could ever ask for." He began to run his fingers through my hair and occasionally kiss the top of my head.

"I forgive you. I could never stay mad at you now that I know you're my father, you might ground me." I joked, trying to lighten up the somber mood that surrounded us indefinitely.

I could feel his chest rumble with a small chuckle. "Yes. I will have to begin exerting the fatherly power I have over you. Maybe that way I can keep a close eye on you and keep you out of the trouble you seem to enjoy getting in to.

We were quiet, both of us just enjoying the other's company. He was enjoying his daughter's company and I was enjoying my father's company.

"Did you love her?" I whispered, breaking the silence.

"I did. I still do. She was my entire world, she was the reason I existed. She met Potter and didn't know how to decide between the two of us. I was the only one that knew of her internal conflict. James knew nothing. She was intimate with me one night and she became pregnant. She left me forever after that and became Potter's wife."

I gasped. Why did my mother seem so horrid? As though she had only used my father and then left him when she became pregnant.

"It wasn't as harsh as it sounds. There were many more factors that contributed to her marrying James. I don't want to talk about though, it's too difficult."

"Do you think you'll ever fall in love again?" I crawl off his lap and sit in front of him.

"I don't know," he answers truthfully. He looks down at his watch and begins to rise from the ground. He offers me his hand and I gladly take it. I wrap my arms around his waist and hug him tightly.

"Where are you going?"

He shakes his head, not wanting to tell me. I sigh, dark wizard business. Business I wish he wasn't involved in. It was my fault he was even involved in the first place. I just wished that he could find a way out. He kissed me cheek lightly.

"I'll see you back at Hogwarts my beautiful rose."

I waved once more at him and watched him make a black cloud and leave the forest. I watched the cloud disappear and continued to walk towards the boundary.

I saw another silhouette, but this time it was making its way towards me. I grinned; this one was my Edward.

He opened his arms and I jumped into them without another thought. Edward put me down as soon I got close to him.

"Why'd you put me down?" I asked, pouting.

"You stink." He grabbed my hand and we walked together back to the house.

"Guess who I saw just a few minutes ago?" Edward raised an eyebrow.

"My father." Edward's eyes widened considerably.

"Did he upset you?" he asked, grabbing me face with his hands and pressing his forehead to my own.

"Of course not Edward. He just wanted to say that he was sorry for how he left things back at Grimauld. It was good, I had some of my questions answered by him."

Edward nodded, not wanting to pressure me into answering questions I wasn't ready to answer.

We were at the edge of the house, where I saw the Denali's and the Cullen's outside. I pulled my jacket tighter against my body. I thought they would have been gone by now. Were they planning to stay with us for the New Years celebration Alice has planned? I bit my lip and continued towards them with Edward's hand securely in my own.

"Bella!" said Carmen. She began to approach me, but then she caught whiff of my scent. "_Oh Dios_!" She scrunched up her nose and backed away from me. "Why do you smell of mutt?"

"I was some friends, who are wolves in their pastime." Nobody took a step forward. Everyone, even the Cullen's, were holding his or her breaths as to not pick up my scent of suppose mutt. I pointed towards the house, "I'm going to go and wash up and hopefully get rid of the smell you all aren't very fond of."

Everyone nodded and continued to do what they were doing before I arrived. Edward still hadn't let go of my hand. I looked up at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Didn't you hear that I was going to shower?" I asked stopping in front of my ballerina door.

He grinned wickedly at me. "I heard you loud and clear." His innuendo was _loud and clear_.

I gaped at him. "No! We cannot do that while your family and _your guests _are in or around the house!"

He opened the door to my room and pulled me along, locking the door behind him (as if that would keep out a vampire on a mission). He pulled me towards him and wrapped his arms around me. "There is no one around. They all left to go to Seattle for a rather _long_ stroll around the city. I'm sure no one will hear us, no matter how _loud _you are." While he was talking, he began to undress me. I now stood naked in front of him.

"You made your family leave so you could _fuck _me?" I glared at him. I was beyond pissed at the moment. I could not believe Edward had the nerve to make his family leave. I crossed my arms over my chest, which only seemed to fuel his lust more. "Stop it!" I grabbed the robe that was sprawled on the bed and put it on with haste.

He sat on the floor and pulled his knees to his chest. "I'm sorry."

I knelt in front of him and began to run my fingers through his hair. "Baby." I grabbed his arms and wrapped them around me. I snuggled into his chest. "I didn't mean to make you feel bad. I just…" I stopped, not knowing what to say. I had hurt Edward's feelings.

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." Edward buried his head in my hair. I clutched him against me with all the strength I had.

"I love you." Tears were beginning to well up in my eyes. I had made him feel bad when all he had wanted to do was make a nice gesture for me by making me forget the bad in the only way I could.

"Stop." His voice was broken and full of hurt. He pushed me away and made his way to the other side of the room. I stood up and watched him.

"Edward," I whispered. "Come here." I opened my arms. He turned around and watched my opened arms warily. He walked into them slowly and pulled me to the floor with him. He snuggled against me and let out a breath that rocked his entire body. Had I hurt him that badly?

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, wrapping his arms tightly around me. "I don't want to lose you. I want you to stay here in Forks. Don't go back to Hogwarts. You'll be safe here in Forks. No one will know you're Bella Potter, everyone will believe you're Bella Swan. You could live here with me and my family."

I ran my fingers through his hair and down his spine. "I have to go back. You're coming with me, your family is coming with us."

He tightened his grip. "No." He nuzzled his face in my hair breathing in deeply. "You're going to die if you go back. I can't let you go."

Tears were streaming down my face. I _would _die if I went back to Hogwarts. I couldn't abandon my friends though. They need me to save them. Harry and I were going to defeat Voldemort. Maybe my father would join us and help us vanquish the Dark Lord.

"Everything is going to be okay Edward. I'm always going to be with you and your always going to be with me. I'm yours baby, and you're all mine. Forever?"

"Always." He looked up and pressed his forehead against mine. "Alice had a vision where you died."

I kissed him softly, burning the feeling of his lips on my own into my memory. "I won't die. I won't let that happen. You promised me a 'happy ever after' and I want it so much."

He nodded and pulled me to the bed with him. We lay on our sides watching each other. He began to play with my hair. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling. "You are so young."

I opened my eyes and watched him. He had finally revealed what frightened him. The fact that I was fifteen made it incredibly worse that I would probably make Alice's vision come true, and die saving Edward and Harry and so many others. "I am young. I'm fifteen but I only have to wait seven months before I'm sixteen. We'll only be apart by one year." I pressed my palm against his face and grinned at my silliness. Edward was so much older me, so much wiser. He had seen things I couldn't even dream of.

He pulled me closer to him until I was flush against his body. "I'm yours Bella." He was whispering, making this moment more intimate and intense. His topaz eyes were stormy with the emotions he was battling. I kissed the crease that was forming on his forehead and allowed for him to continue. "If you were to die, there would be nothing left in this world. If you died…I would die too."

His words shook my core. Would he really kill himself? Was there a way for vampires to commit suicide? "How?"

"By going to the Volturi." I waited for him to say more, but he stayed quiet with his eyes closed. I decided not to badger him on the subject. I could find the answers I wanted through someone else.

There was a scratching outside the door and a small meow was heard. I gasped. My kitty followed me to Forks! I scrambled out of Edward's bed and raced towards the door. I opened it and sitting in front of me was my cat. "Mickey!" Mickey sneezed at me and walked past me towards Edward and the bed.

Edward smiled at me and picked her up and set her on the bed beside him. She began to purr against him. "Look Bella. She really likes me." He was smiling his whole was lit up. It was a beautiful thing to behold.

I made my way towards the two and watched them from the end of the bed. Looking at them both made me want something more. My hands made their way towards my belly. I wanted a swollen belly. I wanted to be pregnant…now.

I watched Edward who didn't notice my movement. He was completely enthralled with Mickey. Was there a way to get pregnant with a vampire? I remembered Edward's words: _You are so young. _Would he be against it? I tugged at my necklace and watched them both with a smile on my face. Everything would work out, we deserved a happily ever after.

* * *

**A/N: Please review my lovelies! :) I love all my readers!**


	26. These Times Are Rough

**A/N: I am sooooooo sorry! I know that I've taken so long to update this sotry but I want you all to know that I will be faithful to this story and see it to its end. I promise I will not abandon it because this story is very special to me. But what I do want to say is that I'm working on a new story, a Twilight, Edward/Bella story and I really look foward to publishing it :) It's going to be called Gods & Monsters, I hope you all decide to read it. And also I want to beg all my readers to please review this story. I haven't gotten as many reviews as I would like, and I have a feeling I'm losing my precious readers. Please don't leave this story & please review my lovelies!**

* * *

"Bella! Come back!"

I was running in the forest. I would not surrender.

"You have to come back eventually!" I grinned. I would have to come back but maybe by then Alice would have given up trying to dress up my up for the New Years celebration we were having.

I hid in the forest waiting for Alice to back off. I felt arms wrap around my waist. I grinned. The scent of my captor flooded my senses. I turned and saw his crooked smile.

"Are you hiding from Alice?" he asked. He laid me down on the ground and he hovered over me. He kissed my neck lightly leaving a trail of fire.

"Yeah. Hiding." I said out of breath. Edward always had that effect on me. Edward gripped my hips and began to drag his incisors on my neck. My body shivered at his touch. "Yes."

He smiled into my neck and pulled back. Edward looked down on me with love glistening in his eyes. "I love you Bella."

I grinned at him. My heart was skipping beats. I raised my palm slowly and cupped his cheek. He leaned into my palm and closed his eyes. His breathing turning ragged.

"As I love you Edward."

Edward grinned at me and kissed the corner of my lips.

Edward was carrying me on his back as we made our way back to the house. It was getting late and it was almost time for the New Years party. Alice burst through the door before Edward was able to go through it. "Where the hell have you been?" She was furious and all I wanted to do was laugh at her. If Alice were human, I'm pretty sure she would have been bright red.

Edward grinned at her and set me down. "Allie, don't be like that. Bella didn't want you to treat her like a doll so she managed to escape."

I hid behind Edward knowing Alice was a storm nobody wanted to mess with. Alice glared at Edward, "Don't call me Allie. You have no right!" Alice continued stepping towards me and managed to grab my forearm. There were giggles from the steps that made the entrance to the house.

"Look Tanya, she's such a child," sneered Irina.

I twisted around Alice and grabbed a rock. Irina, being a busty blonde, was too busy gossiping about me with Tanya, who was very quiet, to notice what I was planning. Alice let my arm go, knowing what I was about to do. I threw my arm back and flung the rock towards Irina hitting her in the face. A small fracture appeared on her otherwise beautiful, perfect face.

"What the _fuck_?" Irina raised her hand and touched her fractured face slowly. I was grinning like a fool. Not even the fact that her face was now healing could damper my mood. "You think I won't kill you, you little bitch? Because I will."

"And how do you plan to do that?" asked Edward, who now stood protectively in front of me.

"Easily." With a malicious grin, she raced towards me with a blistering speed. Before I understood what had happened Irina was crashing into a tree almost knocking the thick oak down. Edward was crouched in front of me; the aftermath of his counterattack.

I slowly climbed his back. I pressed my face in the middle of the shoulder blades and kept quiet while Edward made his way inside to my room, with Alice in tow. I was set on the bed, where I curled up on my side and pulled the blanket up to my shoulders. I was such a horrible person. Who was I becoming? Why was I, all of a sudden, doing things I would have never thought of doing before? Things like hurting people, when all they had done was say something that offended me.

I stopped the tears from falling and managed to turn around and face Edward and Alice. "Bella."

I looked at the both and said nothing. I was pretty sure they were disappointed in me for my behavior lately. I wrapped my hand tightly around my anchor and let out a heavy breath.

"I'm so sorry for the way I reacted towards what Irina said. It just hit a nerve because I'm 15 and you guys are way older and more experienced in life than I am. I'm just a witch who has entirely too much baggage for her age."

Alice kneeled beside the bed and pushed my hair out of my face. "Sweet Bella. We love you for who you are, even if you are 'inexperienced' in life as you call it. That's the point of being human, to make mistakes and learn from them."

I scoffed at her. "Easy for you to say, you don't have to make mistakes in order to learn." Edward chuckled behind her.

Alice shook her head. "So stubborn," she whispered. She held out one of her hands, which I grabbed upon throwing the blanket off of my body. "I'm going to make you pretty so you can bring in the New Year with a beautiful start."

I suddenly became very anxious for what the New Year would bring. Hopefully good things right? Alice pulled me along into her room, where I was promptly shoved into her closet, where the game of _Bella Barbie _began.

* * *

Hours of celebrating have passed by. Everyone is excited to bring the New Year in with a bang. All of the Denali's were present, except for Irina who had made herself absent after disappearing from the Forks. Everything had turned out beautifully and my liquid silver dress only made it better. I sat on the one chair that had been brought out for me.

"Are you having fun Ballerina?" Emmett was crouched down in front of me. I nodded and he grinned, his cheeky dimples making an appearance. He grabbed my hands and leaned into me. "By the way, I heard what you did to Irina. She deserved it so don't feel too guilty about her leaving. Nobody is mad at you because they knew that she deserved it, except nobody had the balls to do what you did. I congratulate you." With that Emmett pulled me to my feet and began to twirl me around to the music that had just begun. I giggled and turned a bright red.

"Emmie! I can't dance!" I squealed, ever so focused on not falling on my face and embarrassing myself once again in front of the Denali's. He let out a big guffaw. He pulled me up by my forearms and set my feet on top of his as if I were a child. He began dancing in wide circles.

"See! You can dance Ballerina!" I attempted to glare at him but failed when I let a smile break through. I could hear the Cullens' and Denali's laughing at us, or rather with us. I felt so at home here, this was my home. The song ended, and Emmett put me back on my own two feet. "Thank you for the lovely dance Ballerina." He kissed me cheek gently and pulled Rose towards the dance floor.

Tiny arms wrapped around my waist. "Bella we should go get the sparklers so we can have a nice welcome for the New Year." I nodded and followed her inside. Walking in the house and I slipped off my flats and began to rub my feet.

"Can I go change into something more comfortable?" I asked.

Alice glared at me. "Of course not Bella. You have to look beautiful for Edward." I blushed and hid my face behind my hands.

I grabbed half the boxes of sparklers from Alice's hand, and decided to forgo the lighter. I could light up the sparklers with my fingers. I walked outside and turned on a sparkler. Emmett raced towards me.

"Give me a box Ballerina!"

I ignored him and moved me hand quickly and wrote my name in the dark sky. Emmett took the sparkler away from me and attempted to draw his name in the ever night but the flame dissipated. I took the now useless sparkler and threw in the trash. I opened the box I held in my hand and passed around the box so that everyone could grab his or her own. The vampires held the sparklers far away from his or her body, knowing that fire was deadly to them. I pointed my finger at them and a small flame appeared on the tip. I walked towards them and lit the sparklers, leaving Edward for last. He grinned at me and stole a kiss, leaving me breathless.

There was enjoyment surrounding the vampires. Everyone had a genuine smile on his or her face, no one remembered Irina.

"The countdown!" yelled Tanya. "It's time to welcome the New Year!"

"10…"

Edward enveloped me in his arms and held me tightly.

"9…"

His lips rested near me ear, whispering the numbers to me.

"8…"

My hands made there way towards his hair; getting tangled in it quickly.

"7…"

"6…"

Edward whispered in my ear, "I love you."

"5…"

"4…"

"3…"

I whispered back, "Forever"

"2…"

"Always," he responded

"1…"

"Happy New Year!"

A kiss was gifted to me.

* * *

"I'm sorry about what happened with my sister, but I'm very glad I finally had the chance to meet you Bella," spoke Kate; holding my hand, still attempting to find a way to shock me.

"I'm sorry about Irina also. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did." I looked over at Tanya who had said nothing the entire time. I stepped towards her and stood tall.

Before I could say anything, her arms were wrapped around me in a hug. "I'm happy I met you Bella." She kissed my cheek, and with that she was gone. She had run off into the forest, waiting for her family to join her.

I waved once more to the Denali's, feeling my heart clench in sorrow. I would miss my new friends. Maybe I would have the opportunity to meet them again.

* * *

"Did you pack your toothbrush?"

"Of course!" I stared at him. He smirked. I ran towards my trunk and looked for my bag of toiletries. My toothbrush was missing. I gave him a tight smile and made my way to the bathroom where I found my toothbrush. "Now I have it."

He smiled a sweet, loving smile at me and pressed his palm against my cheek. "I love you so dearly, sometimes it all just feels like a dream."

My cheeks flushed red. I fluttered my eyes closed and kissed Edward's palm with a feather light kiss. He gasped from the contact of my lips on him.

I stepped back and smiled at him. "I'm lucky to have you in my life Edward. You took me back even though I left you, without explaining to you the circumstances. I felt so terrible. I know that it happened months ago but I still can't forgive myself for what I did."

Edward pressed his forehead against my own.

"If I could forgive you, then you should forgive yourself just as quickly as I did."

I watched him but didn't say a word. He gave me a light kiss on the tip of my nose and gently grabbed my hand. He pulled me along, guiding towards the car with my trunk in tow. We were leaving Forks. I looked over my shoulder. Carlisle and Esme were closing the door behind them. We were _all _leaving Forks; going back to Hogwarts. I would miss the quaint town of Forks but it was a necessary thing. I slid into the car and closed my eyes and relaxed when the car started and began to drive. Edward put down the top of the car and the breeze began to blow through my hair. I began whispering a beautiful song:

_I've been out on that open road_

_You can be my full time, daddy white and gold_

_Singing blues has been getting old_

_You can be my full time, baby_

_Hot or cold_

_Don't break me down_

_I've been travelin' too long_

_I've been trying too hard_

_With one pretty song_

_I hear the birds on the summer breeze, I drive fast_

_I am alone in the night_

_Been tryin' hard not to get into trouble, but I_

_I've got a war in my mind_

_So, I just ride_

_Just ride, I just ride, I just ride_

_Dying young and I'm playing hard_

_That's the way my father made his life an art_

_Drink all day and we talk 'til dark_

_That's the way the road doves do it, ride 'til dark._

_Don't leave me now_

_Don't say good bye_

_Don't turn around_

_Leave me high and dry_

_I hear the birds on the summer breeze, I drive fast_

_I am alone in the night_

_Been tryin' hard not to get in trouble, but I_

_I've got a war in my mind_

_I just ride_

_Just ride, I just ride, I just ride_

_I'm tired of feeling like I'm fucking crazy_

_I'm tired of driving 'till I see stars in my eyes_

_I look up to hear myself saying, baby_

_Too much I strive, I just ride_

_I hear the birds on the summer breeze, I drive fast_

_I am alone in the night_

_Been tryin' hard not to get in trouble, but I_

_I've got a war in my mind_

_I just ride_

_Just ride, I just ride, I just ride_

* * *

The clock struck 12:00. It was time to board the train. I grabbed Edward's hand and Harry's hand and pulled them close. "You guys are my everything." Edward kissed my temple and Harry kissed my cheek, I flushed red. I was incredibly lucky to have these two love me. I pulled them along to our cabin, when Pansy stepped in my way.

"What the hell are you doing here Potter?" I looked at Harry who took Edward by his wrist and pulled him along to the compartment, where he slid the door shut. I could hear Edward attempting to open the door. I looked back at Pansy and saw her sneering at me.

"What do you want Parkinson?"

"I want you to leave Hogwarts. You are no use to us, and neither is that dimwitted brother of yours."

I watched her. Her entire body was tense and her hands were fists at her side. "Why are you so worried about my brother and I? You should have no concern for us. Leave us alone Parkinson. Also, leave the Cullens alone. They want nothing to do with you." I pushed her aside and made my way into the compartment.

I let out a heavy breath and pulled out both my necklaces from under my shirt: my locket and my anchor. I handed the locket to Edward so he could see the photograph inside.

I felt moved closer to me. Then I felt his lips near my ear. "You were very adorable as a baby."

I grinned cheekily at him and kissed his cheek. Harry gagged at the sight. "Stop snogging!"

I giggled. "As if you don't snog Cho!"

He blushed crimson. "That has nothing to do with what's going on now," he muttered.

"Did you talk to her during the break?"

Before Harry could answer me Hermione and Ron walked inside the compartment.

"Good afternoon everyone." Hermione said, settling herself on the seat beside me. Ron sat across from her, beside Harry. Everyone got comfortable; the train blew its horn and began to chug off into the endless railroad that would lead towards Hogwarts.

"First years! Please do not get lost. Make your way towards me!"

"Violet, over here!"

"You broke it you bloke!"

"Go get my bags!"

The drop off zone for the train was bustling with commotion. I grabbed Edward's hand, not wanting for him to lose me in the mob of people surrounding us. I could feel someone's eyes following me in the crowd. The strange this was that I felt them above me. I looked up and saw Snape on one of the balconies from the astronomy room. I touched my anchor and smiled to myself. Harry appeared beside me and looked up. He gave a grim smile, and let out a breath of relief when Snape decided to go back inside the castle.

"You know that you have to put your problems aside with him, right?" I whispered, knowing the only person who would hear me, except for Harry, would be my Edward.

Harry grunted at me and nudged his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "I know. It's not like you ever let me forget," he said, leaving me and pushing his way through the crowd, where he found Cho Chang and stuck to her like glue. Had my brother replaced me with _her_?

Edward pushed me softly trying to get my attention. I turned to him with curious eyes.

"Your brother only needs space. He feels like you're making him chose you over anything and everything. Let him get used to the fact that you have a father now. He just doesn't want to disappoint you Bella."

I looked at the ground not wanting to see the emotion that would be clear on Edward's face: worry. "Why can't he understand that he won't disappoint me? He's hurting me instead of making me happy."

Edward's head snapped to the right suddenly making me alarmed. I looked everywhere seeing no danger. What did he hear? "Edward?" I questioned.

He grabbed my hand and began to pull us through the crowd; paying no mind to the people he was effectively shoving out of the way. I attempted to smile an apology, but Edward gave me no time. Once we were inside the castle I pulled my hand away from Edward's grasp.

"You know you don't have to protect me all the time Edward. You know I hate that! I can defend myself perfectly fine. I'm not entirely fragile!" I was pissed. I was tired and stressed and this only served to push me off the edge of the cliff.

Edward gaped at me. "I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean to be overprotective of you."

"I don't care you that you didn't mean it, just don't fucking do it anymore!" After that, I left towards the dungeons. He would make it okay.

* * *

"Maybe he's not the one for you my bella rose."

I watched my father walk around getting everything prepared for his class later this evening. I would be there.

"I love him though and he loves me. There is no doubt of that. It's just that I want to be given the chance to spread my wings and figure things for myself, but with Edward around he'll be too worried that something could go wrong."

My father did not look up from his meticulous workings. I watched him and remained quiet. What else was there to say?

A heavy sigh resounded through the room, "Bella, I just don't want you to get hurt. You're 15 and things happen. You may think that what you have with Cullen is love, but maybe it is just an infatuation with the idea of him and the idea of love."

I sat quiet. "When did you know you loved Lily?" He didn't respond. It was my way of getting back at him. "How are Edward and I any different from the feelings you had, or rather have, for Lily?"

"_Everything_ is different Bella."

I glared at him, for his cryptic words and the fact that he didn't want to understand the situation.

"How is everything different Snape?"

He stopped putting his beakers and cauldrons out and looked at me straight in the eyes. His vibrant blue eyes were sparking with anger. "You're my daughter Bella. I know you've only now found out, but I've known you're entire life that you were mine. You don't understand how much it killed me to have you so close yet so far and have you without a clue to who your real father was. I had to standby and watch your horrid uncle and aunt treat you like vermin, when they should have been grateful to have such a beauty in their home. Right now Bella, you are my everything."

Tears were brimming in his eyes, marring the beautiful blue. Tears were streaming down my face at an uncontrollable pace. I got up and circled the table to stand in front of him. He opened his arms slowly and I threw myself into them. In that moment I knew that I would always have a shoulder to cry on in Snape. We would both unlock undesirable emotions about our loved ones to each other, because we understood each other.

We were father and daughter reunited.

* * *

**I know that the chapter's grammar is not perfect, but it's because I don't have a beta. If any of you all would love to volunteer to be my beta I would forever love you! :) Please review my lovelies!**


	27. The Happening

**A/N: I know that all my readers are completely disappointed in me. I totally understand! I suck as an author, and I'm so sorry. I know all of you are probably mad at the fact that I keep abandoning my stories for a little while. Just know that don't forget the stories. Just know that I'm applying to colleges and they are taking all of my time! I love all my readers that are still reading this story and reading my other story. Please don't lose interest in my stories! :D**

**Also! I now have an account on the new FictionPad. You can find me under the same name: WickedLovelyLove. Both of my stories are on there! Okay…back to the world of Twilight & Harry Potter!**

* * *

The Happening

The common room was empty when I arrived. Everyone was most likely in the Great Hall, listening to Dumbledore's welcome back speech, and probably listening to Umbridge give her expectations on following the rules here at _the prestigious school of wizardry: Hogwarts_. I didn't have time or the patience to listen to her ramble on and on forever.

I made my way towards my room when I heard someone clear their throat behind me, making me aware of their presence. I turned and let out a breath of relief when I saw it was Harry.

"Harry, shouldn't you be downstairs in the Great Hall?" I asked, turning from my current path and making my way towards him.

He shook his head and held out his hand. "I think my sister needs me more."

I grabbed his hand and felt tears brimming in my eyes. I let him pull me along. Maybe Harry wanted to talk about everything that had happened so recently. We came to stop at a wall where nothing seemed to be: The Room of Requirement. A door appeared and we stepped through it. The room we stepped into was Harry's room from Grimauld Place. He sat on the bed and patted the seat beside him.

When I plopped down beside him, Harry pushed back onto the bed and laid back. We looked up and saw a cloud full of stars as the ceiling. Harry grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"I don't want to lose you Bella."

I moved on my side and watched Harry's tensed posture.

"Harry I'm your sister. We've been over this so many bloody times! You are not going to lose me! It's not possible for you to lose me. Just because I'm attempting to bloom my relationship with my father, it doesn't mean I'm going to take you for granted." I kissed his cheek and took off his glasses. I jumped from the bed and ran across the room.

"Bella! Give 'em back! I'm practically blind without them." Harry got up from the bed and was floundering blindly, trying to find me. I decided to take pity on him and return his glasses on his face.

I sat on the bed again and began to think about everything that happened recently in my life. It was so much to process. I gave up trying to think about it. I heaved a deep sigh and flopped back on the bed.

"Bells, are you alright?"

I closed my eyes. I didn't want to see anything. "No, nothing is alright. Everything is a mess! I'm so stressed and tired that I let it all out on poor, unsuspecting Edward who keeps smothering me with his overprotectiveness."

Harry lied beside me and took me hand in his own. "You just have to breathe Bells. Stop blowing everything out of proportion. Just talk to Edward and explain to him how you feel."

I nod and curl up on my side, making Harry wrap his arm around me like when we were little kids.

"Just hold me Harry. I just want my brother to hold me."

And hold me he did.

* * *

I find Edward outside walking towards the meadow. I follow behind him. His rigid stance lets me know that he knows I'm following. He reaches the meadow and falls to his knees. I run towards him and wrap my arms around him from behind.

"Edward?"

"Bella." His voice sounds so hoarse. He grabs me and turns me around so that I'm now in front of him. "I'm sorry. I never wanted to smother you, all I ever want to do is love you and protect you." He places his hand on my cheek. "You're my everything and I would never want anything to happen, I love you too much."

I press my forehead against his. I kiss his nose, his eyes, his cheeks, and his lips. "I want to say that I'm sorry for lashing out at you, and for letting out my stress at you. I love you just as much as you love me. You're my everything Edward."

He shook his head. "Tell me when I get too much for you to handle."

"You are never too much for me to handle, Edward. I'm just going a bit crazy, but I'm sure you'll get used to it eventually."

He smiled and peppered my face with kisses.

Edward pulled me along towards the school. The pink toad was waiting for us when we got to the west entrance. "Fuck."

Edward and I put some distance between us and attempted to get past her. She coughed, trying to get my attention. I didn't acknowledge her. "Ms. Potter? I know you heard me, come here this instant."

"Fuck," I cursed the ground and waved Edward to go along and tell Harry why I wasn't going to be in class for the first hour. He gave me a hurt look that pleads for forgiveness. I loved that he cared about me but this wasn't his fault. I wasn't going to forgive him if there was nothing to forgive. I blew him a quick kiss, and lowered my mental shield for the slightest of moments: _I love you, Edward. _He gave a crooked smiled and blew a kiss at me and continued towards where everyone was. At least I was missing a class I didn't want to be in: _Ancient Runes_. I turned around and walked towards Umbridge. "Yes, Professor Umbridge?"

"Ms. Potter, what is this behavior I am seeing from you with that young man? You wouldn't want me to assume the worst, would you?"

I gaped at her. She was practically calling me a whore to my face! How dare she! "Professor Umbridge, please do not assume when you have no idea what is going on."

"Potter! You will not talk to me in that manner, I am your superior and you will respect me as such. To my office immediately."

She stomped off to her office, with me following closely behind her. Snape is going to kill me for getting in trouble again. He could only so much to save me ass from getting expelled. We arrived to her office, which still looked like pink through up on it. She pointed to the seat with the desk. I walked and plopped into it.

"Ms. Potter, you are a young lady and I expect you to behave like one. I expect to look to me as example, and follow it precisely. Today you shall be writing sentences for me, so the ideas are embedded into your skin and you are able to remember them."

I accepted my punishment with no words and picked up the quill. "I want you to write: _I shall not flaunt as a harlot. I shall be a young lady who follows expectations._" I nodded and began writing, gasping when I felt the words write themselves into my skin. Shit. Everyone was going to be so pissed off for letting myself get in trouble again, especially for the fact that I got in trouble with Umbridge.

She giggled when she inspected my hands. They were both covered in those nasty words she made me write. "Hopefully, now the words will have sunk in for you Ms. Potter." She looked up at the clock and smiled. "You are just in time for _Potions _class. It is being extended for 3 class hours, instead of the usual 1."

I nodded and silently walked out of her office. I continued on towards the class my father was teaching.

* * *

"Cullen, where is Ms. Potter?"

I walked in and stumbled over a stool, managing to get everyone's attention in less than a second. Snape's face brightened up when he saw me. Then he looked down. He saw the bright red on my hands, and the caked blood. His face clouded and darkened with the realization of who was capable of doing it.

"Everyone continue with your potions. I want them complete by the time I come back! Get in pairs, and there shall be a group a three! Now!" With that, he grabbed my forearm and pulled me out of the dungeon, and across the hall, to his office.

"Bella, what the hell!" He grabbed my hands and read what my hands said. "_I shall not flaunt as a harlot. I shall be a young lady who follows expectations._ Bella, I thought I told you not to provoke her."

I snatched my hands away. "It wasn't my fault. She found Edward and I coming back from the meadow and she assumed I was acting unladylike in the meadow. Which I wasn't!" I looked down to my raw hands. "I'll be fine, just let me get back to class." I tried to snatch the door to his office open, but he was blocking the way.

"Why did you let her?"

"Let her? You think I wanted to have this written on my hands so everyone could see? Well let me tell you that I did not just let her do what she wanted with me. I had no choice but to let her do it Snape."

He grabbed my hands and brought me to his desk. He began to shuffle through the drawers and pulled out a small clear vial. He holds his hand out and I slowly put mine inside his own. Giving me a quick smile, he dabs some of the liquid on my hands. The blistering red clears up and the words written on my hands fade a little. They didn't clear completely, but they're better.

"Thank you," I wrap my arms around him and hug him tight. Snape in turn wraps his arms around me and kisses the top of my head. "I love you, Daddy."

"And I love you my bella rose."

We stayed hugging for a few minutes, neither of us speaking. I didn't want to ruin the moment, and I'm sure Dad didn't want to ruin it either. The knock at the door ruined it. My skin began to tingle, I could only guess who it was.

"Come in, Cullen."

Edward opened the door and peered through. I gave him a small smile, while letting go of Snape. I reached out my hand, Edward hurriedly put clasped his hand around mine.

"I'm going back to class. Don't take too long coming back." Snape watched Edward while saying this. I gave him a small shove out the door; I already knew that if I would let him, he would hover just outside it. I closed the door and leaned against it.

"Bella, are you okay?"

"Edward," I sighed. "We just had this discussion in the meadow, I'm completely fine and you don't have to worry about me. The pink toad can't break me. All she does is take some blood from me, but that's it."

"What she does is still wrong Bella." He tightens his hold on my and slides his hands under my shirt and pulls on my bra straps. "We should do something about her and get rid of her."

I was lost in his touch and had no idea what he was saying to me. "Edward," I managed to breathe out.

Edward moved his hands to my front and held my breasts in his hands under the bra. "Shit. Edward that feels so good." He lowered his head and whispered in my ear. "We cannot do this in your father's

I opened my eyes as widely as I could. "That was mean of you to start! Now you're leaving me all hot and bothered having to go back into my father's class!"

Edward shot me a crooked smile and opened the door. I huffed and fixed my clothes, walking out. I stood in the hall waiting for him. I crooked my finger at him. "Come here baby."

He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me passionately, as if this was our last kiss.

* * *

"Harry!" Harry was sitting in the corner of the common room reading a textbook for class. "Are you hiding from me, brother?"

He closed his textbook and looked up at me. "What do you want, Bells?" he asked with a smile. He scooted over, and made room for me in the corner. "Are your hands doing okay?" Harry peeked at them and gripped them lightly in his own hands.

I nodded at him. "Of course I'm okay Harry. I'm not as weak as you, brother."

He stuck out his tongue out at me, which I proceeded to pinch with my forefinger and my thumb. He yelped and swatted my hand away. "Don't be mean to me, Bella. You know I'll get you back for it."

I giggled. He totally would get me back. I kissed his cheek and let him get back to his book.

I stood up and a wave of dizziness hit me. I threw my arms out to steady myself. I wasn't quick enough. I fell on the floor with a thud, I knew when I hot the ground, but I couldn't feel the pain of the impact. Before I could react everything was drowned in the color black, the last thing I heard was Harry calling my name and asking for help.

* * *

I woke up and it was black everywhere I looked. I blinked to make sure my eyes were even open. A bright, light flickered on and I looked around and my surroundings. There was nothing. Suddenly, smoke appeared and Voldemort was standing in front of me, with a smile on his face.

"Miss Bella Potter! How nice to see you!" He grabbed my face in his hand and began to dig his fingernails into my flesh.

I grimaced. What did he want this time? I pushed his hand off of my face. I could feel warm liquid running on the side of my face. He broke the skin with his nails, and now I'm bleeding.

"What do you want from me?" I asked.

"Do not speak to me in that manner!" His voice boomed and echoed throughout the abyss. His forceful voice threw me on my back and on the ground. "You will respect me Miss Potter!"

I said nothing and stayed on the ground. I had to comply with his orders. I wouldn't want him to harm my father. Snape had to be safe because he had protected me for so many years. Now it was my turn.

"Miss Potter, I've heard that you learned who your father is. Do you hate him for the fact that he left you alone for 16 years?"

I shook my head. "I could never hate my father! Leave him out of this! He is not a coward like the rest of your followers. He is not a coward! Especially not like you!"

Voldemort grabbed my forearms and lifted me, so my feet were dangling in the air. "Your father is a coward, and you know it, Miss Potter. He wouldn't confess to you that you are his daughter. He was too much of a coward to confess to innocent Lily that he loved her. He is and will forever be a coward," he hissed.

I struggled to get out of his grip but his fingers just dug into my skin. I wanted to use the four elements but I couldn't. Snape had sacrificed too much to keep my powers hidden from Voldemort. I couldn't let him suspect anything.

He proceeded to throw me across the abyss. "Miss Potter, you will stay here until I decide what I want to do with you." He began to flick his wand, but he turned around and gave me a smile. "I must say, Umbridge did a fantastic job with making you see that you a harlot and an improper young lady." Voldemort pointed his wand at my hands and a streak of red light flew out of the wand, directly to my hands. My hands began to sear with pain.

"What are you doing?" I demanded.

"I'm making Umbridge's words be more…noticeable on your delicate hands." With that he cackled, and disappeared taking the searing pain with him; leaving me in the darkness by myself, with no way to see what he had done to my hands. I was completely alone.


End file.
